


The Only Exceptions

by UglierSteak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Baby Fic, Baby fluff happens, Drunk Lena, Eliza is a big help, F/F, Gay, Kid Fic, Rhea gives Lena a baby, SuperCorp, This will be fluffy at times, after karhell happens, drunk alex, i love the gays, kind of, lena knows Kara is supergirl and Kara knows too but she avoids bringing it up for a while, monel leaves and is hated by everyone, yeah that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: Never in her life had Lena imagined having a baby. She couldn’t even keep a plant alive. But Rhea had used her and Mon-el’s DNA to create one. So when Mon-El left with his mom, she was left to care for a baby boy alone. Now that she has a baby with her best friends ex, how would Lena ever be able to tell Kara that her feelings were more than platonic?





	1. Its Not That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few chapters already written and edited so the plan for right now is one chapter a week. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day so much better. 
> 
> I’d also like to thank my good friend Dominique, @DeePerfectShip, for checking all my work for errors. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @UglierSteak

The night after Mon-el left, Kara felt alone. Alex was on a date with Maggie, Winn was out with Lyra, and James was busy with CatCo. It seemed like nobody was there for her. All she wanted was to feel wanted, like how Mon-el had made her feel. But, he’s gone. He broke up with her, left her to go remake his planet because he’d be happier ‘objectifying women and owning slaves.’ Not an exact quote, but that's what Kara heard of from her ex’s terrible speech.

Kara goes flying after work to get everything off her mind. She loves hovering over the city, wind softly flowing past her, the subtle noises of the city underneath her. She stays motionless, watching the lively area below her. All the people rushing about made her feel less alone, though she still had a part of her that wasn't whole.

She didn’t have someone there for her when she needed it the most. Yes, she told her friends and sister not to hold back and treat her like she was broken. But she is broken and she needs someone to hold her like she’s fragile and talk to her like she’s all that matters.

When she finally gets home from her day out, she decides to check her phone for any texts from Alex. She wants nothing more to go eat ice cream while being wrapped in her sister's arms. But Alex had just proposed to Maggie, she simply couldn’t ruin their engagement plans.

Luckily though, she got a single text. It was from someone she loved spending time with, her best friend, well bestfriend that also happens to be her crush. Lena had been so busy lately, she hadn't even thought of asking her to leave work to distract her from her loneliness. But of course, Lena knows her. The brunette had taken the night off for _her._

_Lena: “Hey Kara. Text me when you're off work? Hope you’re not busy <3”  
image attached _

Only Lena would send Kara a picture of three boxes of pizza in a selfie. It was sweet. Kara loved having a friend like her. Lena seemed to know her so well. Not to mention, the Luthor always looked out for her. It’s so caring how Lena only wants Kara to be happy.

_Kara: “Just got home. Still up for pizza with the one and only, Kara Danvers?”_

_Lena: “Of course, you dork. I wouldn't cancel on the best reporter in National City.”_

_Kara: “You’re just buttering me up because you only got **three** boxes this time.”_

_Lena: “I got you potstickers to make up for it.”_

_Kara: “Potstickers! Be there in five.”_

_Lena: “You’re ridiculous.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was going to be there soon and Lena didn't know what to do. She feels like she shouldn't have invited her over with her ex’s son (That Kara did not know about) in the apartment. Not to mention it was her baby as well (that won’t be fun to explain… whoops) and little Landon would not fall asleep. He should've been in bed a half hour ago, but tonight he had been fussier than normal. Which, of course would only happen when she invites Kara over to comfort her about the break up. 

It’s not like she chose to have the baby. The Daxamite queen stole her DNA to make a baby with Mon-el and Lena, and when he decided to tell his mother he didn't want it, Lena was left as the baby’s only parent. Of course Rhea had to mess up her life even more by stealing her DNA. She didn't even know of this child until the day before Mon-el left when he showed up at her door, shoving a newborn child in her face. Mon-el had told her the baby didn't have a name, it seemed he didn't even care enough for that. Immediately, her reaction was to get rid of the child, but once Mon-el had placed the barely 6 pound being in her arms and announced “I don't want to take care of some disgusting lump of flesh, no woman would want me then.” Lena felt an overwhelming need to protect him.

As soon as she could get Mon-el out of her apartment doorway, she called Jess. Lena didn't have anything for babies and didn't even know how to care for one. She knew Jess came from a big family and she's the only person Lena trusts with this. It definitely can't get to the press, they would make such wrong accusations and she doesn't need that right now.

Luckily for Lena, Jess turned out to love babies. Her assistant showed up slightly over an hour later with a carrier that works as a car seat as well, some newborn formula, soft toys, blankets, bottles, diapers, and a tummy mat. Just the bare necessities for now, she didn't have time to get anything else.

As soon as Jess showed up, they were able to figure out the baby’s name, Landon. The name was Irish, where Lena’s mom had raised her as a baby. It also fit the Luthor’s theme of L names, which of course Lena wasn't going to break.

After they had figured out a name, Jess taught Lena how to prepare formula and feed little Landon. At first, Lena was worried she’d do it wrong and hurt him, but as she got more comfortable, she started giggling as her son would slowly spit out the formula when she needed to readjust the bottle. _“Jess! Look at him! Hes already so goofy!”_ She had laughed out that day.

Once feeding was taken care of, Jess drove the three of them to a higher end baby store to get the furniture and other tools that are needed. Lena’s assistant made sure to hold Landon, at least making it less believable that he was Lena’s. She’s still thankful for that, she’d like her son to grow up without being exploited by the media.

 

After that day, she couldn't leave Landon. Even without carrying him inside her for months, she still felt that bond with this ever so tiny human being. Whenever his little green eyes would look up to her and a smile spreads across his face, she falls in love with him all over again. 

But, there is one thing. Lena has never once liked taking care of children. Even with how much she loves the squirming bundle of joy that she has now, it's all too much for her. Lena loves quiet, but this baby seems to have a passion for crying. She tries to not get mad, after all he can't help it, and he is cute. But sometimes it becomes too much.

Oh, and the smell. Lena hates changing diapers more than anything, it's unsanitary and simply gross. She’d also like to go out and get drunk after hard days at work, but she gave that up because she’s not going to let her kid grow up feeling unloved like she did. As much as she doesnt like kids, Lena loves her son, and nothing will change that.

After letting her son be in his crib for all of five minutes, he started to fuss again, so she lifted him up and held him close to her body. “Hey, Landon,” she whispered, placing her finger in his mouth. “It’s time to go sleepy. Can you quiet down for mommy?” Sadly, her sweet talking didn't do much help. So, she started rocking her body slightly while she thought of a soft song to sing him.

She finally was able to get Landon to fall asleep in his crib, just two minutes before Kara showed up. It was somehow a miracle that he quieted down to Lena’s slightly off tune singing. Perhaps he just finds comfort in his mother's voice.

Kara knocks quietly like always which is a relief because Lena did not want to risk this. She wanted Kara to have some time to heal before she finds out, her friend did not need this added weight right now. 

“You can come in Kara.” she says while getting the pizza from the oven that was keeping it warm. 

The blonde comes in and closes the door. She doesn't make any noise except for a few sniffles, showing that the woman was close to crying. Lena doesn't want to push her friend right away, so she brings a box of pizza to the coffee table next to the couch and motions Kara to give her a hug.

As soon as Kara gets wrapped in Lena’s soft embrace, tears fall from her eyes. Lena hugs her friend even tighter, which Kara responded with a choked out sob. “I’m sorry I’m just.” Was all Kara could say at the moment, but Lena understood. The blonde was going through alot right now, she’s allowed to be sad.

“Shh, Kara. It’s okay, I’m here, let it out.” She whispered to her friend, not letting go of the embrace. 

The stayed there for a few minutes until Kara’s crying weakened and eventually died out. Lena couldn't bring herself to stop hugging her friend when the girl seemed so, small.

But eventually, Kara whispered, “I’m okay.” And broke the hug to pull Lena onto the couch to cuddle. “Can we watch one of those cheesy romance movies? I think that's what I need right now.” She mentioned, barely audible.

Lena hummed in response and turned on the first low budget romance movie she could find. All she wanted was Kara to have a night she needed, so she doesn't mind watching a horrid movie just this once.

Kara ended up eating most of the pizza within a half hour of being there, but she did make sure Lena ate as many slices as she wanted. After all, the brunette did buy the food. 

“Hey! Didn't you say you got me potstickers?” Kara asked, mock hurt and confused.

Lena chuckled, “Yes, they are in the fridge, would you like me to go heat them up for you?” She replied, brushing a loose strand of hair out of the face laying on her lap. 

All Lena got in return was a pout. “Ugh Lena you're too comfy you can't get up.”

Another laugh escaped Lena. “Okay darling, whatever you say.” She replied, situating herself to have Kara curl up closer with her. “Is that better?” 

“Mhmm, much.” Kara mumbled, fixating back on the movie. This was really helping her. She felt so warm and loved while curled into Lena’s side. Not to mention, every time Lena laughed, scoffed, rolled her eyes at the cheesy events in the movie, Kara’s world became brighter. She knows Lena hates this stuff, but she’s still watching the movie, just to make Kara happy.

At this moment, Lena decides to be brave and leaves a soft kiss on the blonde’s temple. “Then perfect,” she mumbles in a raspy voice when she hears a soft hitch of breath. Kara was definitely not expecting that move. Lena smirks and goes back to watching the movie, trying not to peak at Kara’s blushed face.

They sit there in silence for a while after that, enjoying each other's warmth and company. Kara loved being able to hang out with Lena like this. It’s not something they have been free enough for lately, so the blonde is definitely going to savor every moment with her friend. Not going to lie, Kara loved seeing Lena with sweatpants and a loose shirt on, topped off with her hair down. She never gets to see Lena so relaxed, so she’s glad the woman still knows how to destress after a week’s worth of work.

“Hey Lena?” Kara whispered, trying to get her friend’s attention. 

“Yeah?” The brunette replied as she paused the movie.

It took a moment for Kara to start talking, but the other woman gave her the time to figure everything out. Lena wanted to make sure Kara didn't feel pressured.

“I um- Thank you for inviting me. I really appreciate it.” The blonde let out, seeming about to cry. Lena just nodded and gave Kara the time she needed. “I’ve just been feeling really-really lost and a-alone since-since…” And that's all she could bring herself to say.

Lena leaned down and placed another kiss to Kara’s temple. “I know Kara. You didn't deserve everything that went down. Just know, I’m here for you. Okay? If you need something, I will drop what I’m doing to help you, always.” The brunette replied, simply and sweetly. 

“I love you Lena, thank you.” Kara replied, wiping a tear from her face.

“What are friends for?” Lena replied with a smirk. It was something they always said to each other. It could be just a phrase. Or, perhaps them both reminding themselves they are _just_ friends.

“Mhmm friends.” Kara mumbled under her breath, knowing that she’d like more than that once she heals from what Mon-el broke.

“What was that?” Lena replied, not catching what her friend had said.

“Can we go back to the movie?” Kara corrected herself, noting her slip up. She was thankful Lena didn't hear it, or at least pretended she didn't hear it.

Lena hummed and turned the movie back on for her friend. She understands that Kara can’t talk about it for too long, so she doesn't push. Her friend had every right to talk when she wanted to. And Lena trusted that Kara would be able to tell her when the blonde felt able to.

Kara managed to wiggle her way back into Lena’s warm and comforting hold that she needs in order to feel loved. For her, she needed to show and receive love physically, through hugging, cuddling, hand holding, kisses wherever they may be, and even something as small as high fives. They just made her feel wanted, cared for. Now that Lena has warmed up to Kara’s friendship, they were all cuddles, hugs, hand holding, and now forehead kisses from what Lena has started tonight.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence for about another hour. The movie had about thirty minutes left when wails started coming from Lena’s bedroom. Kara instantly popped up, not prepared for the loud, distressed cries, and Lena, well Lena swore at herself.

“Fuck, sorry um.” She apologized before awkwardly running into her bedroom. Once there, she slowly picked up Landon, supporting his head, so she could bring him up to her chest. “Hey baby, it’s alright, we can get you fed.” she cooed softly, hoping her voice would soothe him. It takes a few seconds, but Landon finally latched onto his mom’s finger and stopped his fussing. Lena was both relieved and worried because now she has to tell Kara the truth.

She takes a deep breath to mentally prepare herself as she walked into the living room, holding her bundle of joy close to her. “I’m so sorry Kara, I didn't think he’d wake up so soon.” She let out quietly, not wanting Landon to get fussy again. “Do you think you could hold him while I prepare a bottle?” She asked, hoping no questioning would happen until she at least got the formula ready.

The question made Kara’s eyes light up with excitement. “Of course! I love babies.” She responded, putting her arms out to allow Lena to transfer the baby into her arms. Landon missed his mom’s warmth and finger right away, making him fuss again, but once he was safe in Kara’s arms, he started to coo instead of cry.

“Oh my Miss Danvers, you’re a baby whisperer!” Lena joked as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare her son’s food. “Oh and he’s a charmer, so don't feel weak when you fall in love.” Lena added as she put the bottle in the microwave to make the formula lukewarm.

As Lena finished up the bottle and started walking back over to her friend, Kara finally decided to talk about the baby. “Why didn’t you tell me you were babysitting?” She asked in a high pitched baby voice.

Lena sighed and handed Kara the bottle for Landon. “Here’s the thing, I’m not babysitting. He’s-he’s mine.” Was all she said before she pulled her feet up to her chest and looked away. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you.”

“But, you didn't get the baby bump? Did you adopt a baby?” Kara asked confused but also sounding slightly betrayed.

“Yes and no. He’s mine, biologically.” Lena whispered, looking at her son's bright green eyes and dusty blonde hair. “I didn't mean to hide him from you, I just didn't want to upset you.” She let out, meeting her friends eyes again.

Kara scrunched her face in confusion. “Why would this handsome little man upset me?” She asked, not understanding her friend’s logic.

“Because of his father.” Lena returned. “I’m sorry, Kara, it’s Mon-el” 

Kara looked down at her feet after that and silence fell in between them. Lena anxiously shifted and waited for her friend to respond for more than a few minutes before the blonde looked up with tears falling down her pink cheeks.

“You slept with my ex boyfriend while I was dating him?” Kara half whispered, half sobbed. “Lena, how could you do that?” She let out, while slowly handing Landon back to Lena, and standing up to gather her things.

“Kara, wait I didn't sleep with him!” She replied, beginning to sound hopeless.

“Oh yeah? Then how did you end up with a child?” Kara asked as she opened the door to leave.

Lena shifted Landon to be cradled in her arms. “He needed a daughter to take the throne. He stole my DNA.” She whispered, completely hopeless now.

“Lena that’s- there's no way he could've made a baby that way. Even we couldn't do that back on kr-” Thats all Kara said before she caught herself about to slip her identity. “I need to go.” Kara whispered before closing the door and leaving both the women and Landon in tears.

As soon as Kara closed the door, Lena shut off the TV to give her and Landon some quiet time. “Hey buddy, I’m so sorry I didn't mean to yell.” She whispered, with a frown spread across her face.

Lena read somewhere that skin on skin contact was good for comforting and bonding with her baby, so she gently unzipped the sweatshirt she was wearing to reveal her nearly bare chest, with only a bra to keep her covered. Then she helped Landon out of his onesie, who was still crying that unique newborn baby wail.

She slowly shifted him back onto her chest, laying flat on his stomach. Lena was able to softly rub his back in efforts for added comfort. But her mothering still didn't feel quite natural. Though, all she cared about was soothing her son so that he was no longer unhappy.

“Mommy just really likes Kara. She’s all I’ve got besides you.” She whispered once more, moving one of her thumbs over Landon’s slightly wet cheek. “I guess it's just you and me. I thought maybe she’d understand.” Lena sniffled, before gently placing a kiss on her son’s forehead.


	2. Please Finish Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets some help from Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they mean the world to me ❤️
> 
> All the mistakes are my own.

Lena really would've appreciated if she hadn't been given a baby out of the blue. Trying to juggle work, learning how to care for an infant, and physically taking care of the child on her own is all way too much stress. Though Landon’s cute coos and face make up for it. He seems to be really taking to Lena since she got him. He’s certainly bringing a lot of light into Lena’s life, which does make up for all the stress she has. 

She really needs to find a sitter, she can't work from home until he’s old enough to care for himself. It’s also not like she trusts anyone to take care of her half alien baby and not tell the world about it. But, she does have a connection to someone who may be able to help, Alex Danvers.

Hesitantly, she opened her phone and dialed the older Danvers’ number.

“Hey, Alex.” She started, not really knowing what she should say.

“Lena,” Alex replied shortly. “Look, if you're calling to get me to get Kara to talk to you, you’re out of luck. You broke her heart, Luthor. If you truly cared about her, you would have never done what you did.” She finished when Lena stayed silent.

Lena inhaled sharply. “Did what? Take in a baby that her trash ex didn't want? I couldn't just leave him on the streets.”

“You slept with him, it's your fault!” Alex angrily huffed back.

“Alex, he stole my DNA, please just,” Lena sighed, calming herself down. “Please at least come hear the whole story. I can’t do this by myself.”

After that, Alex whispered “You better be telling the truth.” And hung up.

Lena paced around her living room, rapidly, trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say. This was important, she needed Kara back in her life, and she needed the DEO to help protect her-- the baby.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for the older Danvers to arrive at Lena’s door. There was no hesitation for Lena to swing open the door as soon as Alex knocked. She needed this to go smoothly. After all, Alex may be the only one to get Kara to give Lena a chance to explain.

“Where is he?” Alex asked softly when she got into the apartment. The cold demor vanished right after the short haired woman saw Lena’s worried state.

“He’s in my room, I’ll go get him.” Lena whispered in response. She padded into her room where Landon was making little noises of contentment to the mobile spinning above his crib. “Hey buddy! How about we go meet someone?” She asked quietly, not wanting to hurt is alien ears. Lena doesn't know what powers Landon has or will obtain as of yet, so she is going to be as careful as she can be, even after she knows.

Lena picks up Landon and has him rest across her arms, giving his belly a small tickle. Landon, of course gives out the cutest giggle in reply, and Alex both sees and hears the interaction.

“You’re great with him.” She says, sweetly but surely. “I never would've imagined you being so soft.” She then joked, earning a sarcastic laugh from Lena.

The Luthor makes a gesture for Alex to sit on the couch and mentions, “This is Landon,” as she sets the baby in Alex’s arms. Luckily for Lena, Alex’s face instantly lit up when Landon was transferred into her hold. 

“Oh my god Lena how dare you and your genes! This kid is already gonna be the death of me!” Alex let out sarcastically. But as soon as Landon reached out and took hold of Alex’s finger she let out “He’s so precious” in barely a whisper.

“Now that you love him, It’ll be best for me to start explaining.” The mother quickly spoke. 

“I would say that I don't need any further explanations, but we both know Kara does. So, I’m all ears.”

Lena spends the next fifteen minutes rambling on about what happened. She tries to make it very clear that this was not her doing, that she didn't sleep with mon-el and that she didn't even know that there was a baby being created. “I don't even know how they did it but they messed up my life and plans, just by knocking on my door, not even two weeks ago.” She says sadly, as she looks down at her feet. “He’s wonderful, he just-”

“He just wasn't something you had in mind for your future.” Alex finished, and watched Lena’s shy nod. When Alex hears a sniffle from Lena, she asks, “Hey, what’s on your mind?” and pats the couch next to her for Lena to sit down. “It’s alright, you can talk to me.”

Lena looks up at Alex with a sad smile and glossy eyes. “I don't want to end up like Lillian. I’m afraid I’ll follow what I know about ‘mothering’ and give him a bad childhood. I don't want that to happen Alex. I want him to be loved and cared for and most importantly, happy.”

Alex wraps Lena in an awkward side hug, making sure Landon stays properly held. “You are nothing like her. What makes you think that?” The Danvers asks softly, with understanding.

“I just don’t know how to do any of this. I’m really trying, it's so hard though. I feel like i’ll just fall into a bad path and mess everything up.” Lena sighs and rests her head on Alex’s shoulder. She reaches out and tickles Landon’s cheek. “But whenever I’m with your sister, she makes me a better person, she is so incredibly golden hearted that it’s impossible to be anything but my best self when I’m with her.” Lena then smiles sadly, recalling how Kara reacted to the truth. “She’s my rock Alex, she’s my best friend. I can't do this without her.”

A soft sigh leaves Alex as she leans her cheek against the top of Lena’s head. “I will get Kara to come talk to you. Just make sure to be as gentle as possible, she’s hurting from this too. And after you guys work things out, how about we all go take some time to go see Eliza? She is a mother of two wonderful women, you know? I’m sure she would be ecstatic to help take care of a baby for a few days.” She offers to the woman next to her.

“I- I dont know what to say. Are you sure that would be okay?” Lena asks shyly.

“It would be more than okay, trust me. Eliza loves you and she loves babies. There’s no way she would object to all of us spending time at home.” Alex adds matter of factly, to make sure Lena knows she’s always welcome to ask for some help.

“What if Kara still doesn't want to see me?” Lena whispers, too scared to say it any louder.

“Then she is going to have to deal with it or not come.” The older Danvers replies without a thought.

\----------------------------------------

At around seven PM, Lena was using her small plastic baby tub to bathe Landon. She was using perfectly warm water with lavender baby soap to soothe her son. He seemed to enjoy the warmth and bonding time with his mom, but it was getting late, so Lena was helping him get sleepy. 

After she finishes bathing Landon, she gets him all dried off and into a onesie with a pattern of whales all over it. “You’re so cute it's ridiculous!” Lena whispered, with a quick boop on the baby’s nose. 

She settles down on the couch with her baby in her arms, singing a soft melody to lull him into sleep. Even she, at this early in the evening, is exhausted. Today had been pretty emotionally draining and taking care of a baby on top of that is quite tiring. 

While Landon dozes happily in his mother's arms, Lena herself starts to fall asleep. Her eyelids gradually feel heavier and her head starts to bob a bit before she gives in and starts to snooze. But she didn't get to sleep for long because a small knock on the door had been enough to bring her back into reality.

Lena stifles a yawn as she slowly gets up to pad over to the door. Cautiously, she looks through the peephole to notice Kara Danvers standing outside, fidgeting with a brown paper bag in her hands. Lena forms a small smile on her face as she moves to open the door. “Hey,” She whispers in a slightly raspy whisper, caused by her sleep.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Did I wake you up?” Kara asks worriedly but quiet enough not to wake Landon.

“Yeah, though I need to put him to bed anyways so you did me a favor. I’m glad you're here.” Lena replies shyly, gesturing for Kara to come inside. “Please excuse me for a moment though, I need to put him in his crib.” The brunette lets out before shuffling into her bedroom for a few minutes to get Landon situated.

“I brought food.” Kara says when Lena emerges from the bedroom. “Chinese,” She clarifies and Lena shows a goofy, yet tired smile. “I’m so predictable, I know” Kara jokes as she pats the seat next to her at the table.

Lena sits down and fiddles with her hands until she manages to whisper, “I appreciate you coming over and um, whenever you are ready to talk about it, I will tell you anything you want to know.”

There’s a quiet moment between the two women. Lena is looking down at her twisting fingers while Kara looks at her friend with concern. “Lena,” Kara whispers as she uses a finger under Lena’s chin to have the brunette look at her. “I’m not trying to be rude but you look exhausted and your hair appears to not have been brushed in a while. Why don't you eat some food first so you can have the energy to explain?” She suggests softly.

“Are you sure? You were really upset.” Lena responds, barely above a whisper.

“I’m positive. Alex wouldn't have told me to come if you truly didn't do anything wrong.” Kara lets out before grabbing Lena a plate and then excusing herself to the bathroom.

When Kara comes back, she returns with a brush and a sweet smile. “Can I?” She asks cautiously while holding up the brush. Lena answers with a small smile and a little nod, allowing Kara to gently run the brush through her tangled hair. “You’ve got to take care of yourself too, Lena.” The blonde whispers, just loud enough for Lena to understand her. 

“It’s not just me anymore,” Lena replies with a sigh. “I need to learn how to balance it all,” She finishes as Kara gingerly works at the knots in her hair. Another moment of silence falls upon them before Lena lets out, “We should probably talk about this.” as she gets up and moves to the couch, gesturing to the seat next to her. “My hair can wait.”

After Kara sat down, she held a hand out to Lena, which the brunette carefully took. “I’m sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain before.” Kara said apologetically. “I’m willing to listen, whenever you are ready to explain.”

It took Lena a minute, but slowly she found the words to explain. “When Rhea had kidnapped us, me and Mon-El, she had taken both of our DNA to make a heir. At first, Mon-El was against it because he wasn't going to go back to recreate his planet. But then he changed his mind, he had his mom create the baby. They were hoping for a daughter, they tried to make one, but they didn't get one.” Lena pauses and sighs, thinking about how little respect daxamites have for other living beings. “And when they got Landon, Mon-El showed up at my door with the option to take him, or leave the baby on the streets.” She looks up at Kara with teary eyes, “I couldn't just leave a helpless baby with no home, Kara! I would never take my decision back. I'd take him in a thousand times over, even if I'm still scared of being, of being-”

“A mom” Kara finishes for her friend and receives a soft nod from Lena. She slowly pulls Lena into a hug, holding her comfortingly, making sure her friend knows that she will be there for her. “To be fair, I think you’ll be a great mom.”

And with that, Lena smiles and mumbles, “mhm” before dozing off to Kara humming peacefully and massaging her scalp.


	3. I'm Pullin' For You to Push Through This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers girls take the two Luthor's to Eliza's house. Kara gets emotional and Lena tries to help her friend fight through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone here is having a good day.  
> Thank you gus for the comments, kudos and feedback on the last two chapters. It honestly makes my day so much better to hear your guy's thoughts and ideas. I love interacting with the people who read my work.  
> That being said, if anyone wants spoilers, to talk about the story, or have an idea they would like to see in the story, you guys are more than welcome to message me on[ tumblr](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ugliersteak) @ugliersteak
> 
> Like I said, I want to hear from you. I'm not writing solely for myself. With the recent disasters in the show, I'd like supercorp shippers to have content to enjoy.

It was nearing midnight when a familiar cry woke Lena up. She tried to ignore it, burying her face into the warm body next to her while grabbing fistfuls of Kara’s shirt. _Kara’s shirt_ , Kara’s. It had been over a week since she had even seen the blonde, making getting up so much harder. But when Kara started to stir, Lena reluctantly got up off of the couch they fell asleep on and left a soft kiss on her friend's forehead before tip toeing into her bedroom to get her fussy child. “I bet somebody is a hungry baby” Lena whispered sleepily while picking up Landon. “Shhh, It’s okay buddy, we gotta be quiet. Kara is here tonight.” She rasped out, trying to be quiet herself, but her voice was still affected by her sleep.

By the time Lena had calmed Landon down enough that his cries wouldn't be ear piercing to Kara, the woman was knocking on her bedroom door. “Hey, Lena?” A soft whisper had said. “Can I come in?”

Lena opened the door in response. “I’m sorry we woke you. He needs to be fed and changed and then he should be good for a few more hours. You can go back to bed if you want and you don't have to sleep on the couch, I’ve got an empty bed right here” Lena explains, hazily pointing to her unmade bed on the far side of the room. She wants her friend to get some well deserved rest. They had a long and emotional night, making them both exhausted. So she feels bad for the cries that woke Kara up. She looks so tired and small right now, Lena can’t help but grow a shy smile on her face.

“Can I help?” Kara asked sweetly and when Lena shook her head lightly, she spoke once more. “Please, let me help.”

Lena then sighed and asked her friend, “do you know how to make formula?” as she stuck her index finger into Landon’s mouth to keep him from fussing. When he started to suckle on it, Lena let out a warm laugh and looked down at her baby with nothing but motherly love.

“Yeah. You’re doing a really good job, Lena.” Kara spoke, responding to the situation unfolding in front of her. The motherly nature Lena was showing to the little boy made her heart swell, it was all so sweet.

The brunette looked up at Kara with saddened eyes, barely visible in the dark apartment. She softly smiled before whispering, “Thank you, Kara. It means a lot.” Her speech was slow and showed how meaningful the compliment was to her. “The uh formula is somewhere on the counter. I should go change him.” It was hard to process, being complimented on her mothering skills. She doesn’t think she’s doing that well, she barely has enough supplies and baby toys for his age. But Lena is going to try her best, if Kara believes in her, then she can do it.

Kara nodded in response and quickly made up the formula for Landon. When she was done, she waited quietly until she heard Lena finish changing the baby. So, Kara quietly padded to the door of Lena’s room. Lena was sitting on her bed, holding Landon close to her while singing a soft melody. The lyrics, meaningful and sweet. Kara hears one of the last’s parts of the song. 

Lena is singing just above a whisper, with a smile on her face.“Well, I won't give up on us”

Kara picks up on the song right away and joins in melodically, “No, I'm not giving up”

A bigger smile forms on Lena’s face as she turns to Kara, who is standing just outside her bedroom. The Luthor sings, “God knows I'm tough enough”

“I am tough, I am loved” Kara joins in again, their voices matching like a perfect harmony as Landon lets out a small yawn and closes his eyes.

“We've got a lot to learn” the brunette returns her eyes to her son, her heart feeling something she’s never felt before. She can’t even describe how warm and bubbly she feels in this moment. Her voice, comforting her son is something she finds astounding.

“we're alive, we are loved” Kara echos in one of the softest tones Lena could imagine.

“God knows we're worth it” the brunette sings and places a gentle kiss on Landon’s forehead.

“And we're worth it” a huge smile is on Kara’s face as she sings that line. She loves this song, it’s always reminded her of Lena. It’s a perfect moment that she’s here singing it with the Luthor to help calm Landon down. 

 

After Kara’s last line, Lena takes the honor to finish up the song. It’s sung beautifully, filled with the brunette’s emotions.  
“I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up”

Kara stayed in the doorway, taking in the sight and sound of what’s in front of her for a few moments. “You’ve never sung around me before.” She lets out softly.

The Luthor looks up in awe, loving the domestic feeling of this moment. “That’s because you have a voice of an angel and I can't compete with that.” She said jokingly, but in some ways meant it.

“For what it’s worth, I think your voice is beautiful.” Kara replies as genuine as possible, while handing Lena the ready made bottle.

The brunette shows a soft smile and starts to blush before she looks down at her sleepy son. “I feel bad now. He just wants to sleep again,” she mentions, changing the subject as she tries to situate him properly.

“If you don’t feed him now he will wake up way earlier than he should, he’s hungry.” Kara replies giving Lena a small baby towel to put on her shoulder for later.

The next half hour is spent feeding Landon and getting him back to sleep. It's a bit tricky to get him tired enough at first, with him looking up at his mom and Kara with wide eyes, cooing at them all the while. But eventually, Lena and Kara both sing another song together, quiet enough to lull him back into slumber, allowing everyone to go back to bed.

But as the two are shuffling into Lena’s bed to fall asleep on a much more comfortable surface, Kara whispers. “We kinda both fell asleep before I could ask. But uh, would you want to head to Eliza’s house with me and Alex tomorrow? Or I guess today? We would leave after lunch.”

Lena yawns and replies, “Yeah, I’ll let Sam know in the morning that she needs to manage my E-mails as well.”

Kara then cuddles up to Lena and rasps out, “mm perfect.”

And as Lena is drifting off into sleep, she mumbles, “Do you think Nat-- ty can get by wi-out mm supergirl f- a week?”

To that, Kara stiffens and lets out, “Super what now?”

“Shhh, sleeping.” Is all Lena replies before she nuzzles her head onto Kara’s chest and falls back asleep, exhausted from taking on her role as a mother. She hasn't even been sleeping much when Landon is peacefully resting, she's always so scared something will happen. But with Kara here, she feels safe enough to relax and fall into the deepest sleep she's had since getting Landon.

Lena wakes up to the warm sun hitting her face. She takes a deep breath before she rolls over to cuddle into Kara. But Kara is no longer in bed. Suddenly, she jolts up, remembering that she has Landon to take care of. There’s one thing though, He isn't crying, or in his crib. Anxiety starts to crawl through Lena’s body as she rushes out of bed and into the living room to find her phone. What she’s met with in the living room soothes her racing heart and fills her with warmth instead. Kara has Landon in a small baby swing, singing to him as he reaches out for her. It’s perfect to her and it _almost_ feels like her own fairytale.

“Hey,” Lena softly lets out smiling towards Kara.

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” The blonde giggles as she wraps Lena in a hug. “We thought you deserved to get some extra rest this morning.” She explains as she lets go of her hold of her friend, “it looks good on you” She finishes while looking at Lena shyly.

“What does?” Lena responds, lost and looking down at herself to try and figure out what Kara means.

“Being well rested, you look so soft.” Kara whispers with a timid smile.

“It’s only because you're here.” The brunette responds with a smirk. “Hmm say, how about we hit the road in an hour and go get some breakfast at Noonan’s.” Lena adds with a wink as she turns to Landon and smiles. “How is the little man doing today, huh?” She speaks with an excited voice and tickles his small cheeks. Lena feels so domestic with Kara and Landon both at her apartment. It was strange, being a mom, almost surreal. She never once imagined having her own kids, she thought she would be like Lillian. But Kara, Kara makes Lena know she is nothing like her adoptive mom, shes so much more. When Lena looked up, she saw Kara looking at her with an emotion written in the blonde’s eyes that she couldn't quite place. She’s seen this look before, and she's never seen Kara look at anybody else quite the same way. “What?” Lena let out with an eyebrow raise.

“Um nothing.” Kara quickly stuttered before clearing her throat.

“Hey, do you mind if I jump in the shower really quick?” Lena asked, not wanting to have Kara be bothered by watching Landon for longer if she didn't want to.

Kara gave her a smile and nodded, “It’s your apartment after all.” She laughed before she made her way to sit on the couch. She loves babies so she wouldn't say no. Of course, it's really hard for her to see Landon. He’s got similarities that he shares with Mon-el, that pains her to look at. It sort of haunts her, just the thought of who she loves--loved, having a kid with Lena, who she may sort of-- no, she's just a friend. Kara doesn't want to even go there with her brain, Lena’s a friend, she doesn't think of Kara as anything more. And Kara’s still healing, it wouldn't be fair to mention anything, or even think about it.

\-----------------------------------------

It had been a few hours after all four of them arrived to Eliza’s. Kara had helped Eliza assemble a crib and a few other baby necessities while Alex helped Lena bathe Landon. It was getting pretty late in the evening when everyone finished up with their tasks, and luckily it was nearing Landon’s bedtime. Everyone was fairly worn out from all the prep and care needed for him.

After Lena got Landon bundled in his pajamas, she walked into the Danvers sisters’ childhood bedroom where the crib was stationed. Kara had just finished up with the crib as she walked in, slowly swaying her body as her eyes drooped from exhaustion. “Hey,” she whispered through a yawn at Kara’s small smile.

“Here let me take him.” Kara replied, seeing Lena’s tired eyes. At first, Lena was a bit reluctant but she ended up handing Landon over to Kara. Kara mimicked the swaying that Lena was previously doing and started to sing a kryptonian lullaby. Her voice, soft and melodic, carried Landon off to sleep quite fast, but left Kara in tears. She was crying, tears of confusion, sadness and anger all at once. She felt bad for doing so, but she couldn't help it, all of this is just a lot.

Lena, noticing her friends tears, rests a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” She asks, followed by, “That song was beautiful." But Kara doesn't accept the comfort, she jerks away from Lena and nearly drops Landon. So Lena quickly grabs Alex to take her son for the moment. “Kara what is it!” Lena says a little more demanding than comforting.

Then Kara looks at Lena with something close to hatred, there’s anger in the girls eyes, but there's also a deep amount of sadness and hurt. “I never should have pretended that this was okay! Why would you do this to me, Lena?! I thought you were my friend!” Her choked out admission nearly shattered Lena’s heart, but she knew the blonde didn’t wholeheartedly mean it.

Lena huffs and lets out, “Kara come with me.” As she holds out a hand for the blonde. But when that doesn't work, she plants her hand around Kara’s wrists and speaks again. “I know I can’t win against your strength but just don't fight me on this.” And when Kara doesn't budge, she lets out a pleading and sorrowful, “Kara, please.” Finally the blonde lets Lena pull her downstairs and to the front door. She hears Lena tell something to Eliza before they walk over to the brunettes car. “I know you are hurting but just please get in.” Unfortunately, Kara refuses. “Kara, lets go!” Lena grunts as she tries to push Kara into the car with all of her strength. After five minutes, Kara luckily obliges and grudgingly gets in the car all the while. “Thank you.” Lena whispered before closing the passenger door and getting in on the driver’s side.

They drive for about twenty minutes, and by then they are in the middle of nowhere. Eliza’s house was already in a desolate place, but Lena had a place in mind. She parked the car on the side of the road, moved to the trunk, grabbed a blanket, and pulled Kara out of the other side of the car. “Walk with me, please.” Lena said in barely a whisper, but it was filled with a sad desperation.The two of them walk to the middle of a wide open field just before Lena stops to spread a blanket out on the ground. She takes a seat first, then pats on the blanket for Kara to join her

“Why did you have to keep him? I glance at him and I see the light hair and green eyes and small nose and it just, I see him!” Kara choked out through her sobbing and heavy breathing. “Lena why couldn't you just given him up!” Kara admits with such sadness and guilt that it causes a tear to fall on Lena’s face. There’s so much emotion in the blonde over this that it's hard for Lena to watch and hear, afterall Kara is angry at her for keeping her child. But despite the harsh words of her friend, all she wants to do is wrap Kara up in a hug and apologize over and over again.

“Kara you know I would have never given him up and I know you do not mean that in the slightest. He’s, well he’s mine. It sounds weird to say but he is and I could never give him up. I want him to have a good life and I want to _know_ he is having a good life.” She pauses and sighs but then lets out the faintest giggle. “I don't think you know this but I’m actually a blonde, I just dye my hair. Kara, he doesn't look much like Mon-El, from the two baby pictures I have of myself, he looks almost exactly like me.”

As a response, Kara leans into Lena’s side and sniffles. Lena starts to run her hands through Kara’s hair softly to relax her friend. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be. You can apologize when you're in a better place, when you fully know it is true, even though I know you never meant any of it.” Lena replies and leaves a kiss on Kara’s temple.

“I will work on my feelings about… Mon-- him. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Kara lets out sadly, knowing it’s time to start healing and stop dwelling.

Lena softly smiles and and sweetly replies, “Thank you.” Before letting a short silence take over them. Though, eventually, she finds the words she’s been wanting to say. “Look out there” She begins as she points at the stars, waiting to continue until Kara looks. “He’s somewhere in the array of constellations. He left, Kara.” She pauses and looks at her friend who is still crying. “He’s gone and he left the most amazing woman in the universe and a helpless baby behind.” She spoke again in a whisper, hoping it will help keep everything calm. “Kara, look at me now.” She said softly and waited for eye contact before she kept going. “You are incredible. You are filled with love, acceptance, understanding. You are soft, caring, kind, big hearted, sweet, beautiful on the inside and out. He didn't deserve any part of the wonderful woman that you are.” She stopped once more, took a deep breath and held her hand out to Kara. The blonde shook out another sob but then gently took hold of Lena’s small hand, allowing the brunette to keep going. “He never in a million years will deserve you. And you? You deserve someone who will always be here for you, who wouldnt cheat on you, who wouldn't disappear because they are selfish and sexist and everything wrong a human could be. He is not here. I know you miss him and I know you are hurt, I would never invalidate your feelings. But you can't take it out on the people you care about, okay?” Lena finally finishes her thoughts with a sigh. She means every word she says when it comes to Kara. Now she can only hope it helps she blonde.

In response, Kara buried her face in the crook of Lena’s neck, tears still streaming and soaking into the brunette’s shirt. “I’m so sorry, you and Landon didn’t deserve any of what I said. I’m sorry Lena oh my Rao I’m sorry I didn’t mean it at all.” She croaked our through her tired voice, still sobbing all the while.

Lena could only soothingly rub a hand up and down her friend’s back with one hand, while the other holds the back of her friend’s head. “Shh it’s okay I know, I know Kara. I forgive you. Just please promise me that you will be honest and talk to me about your feelings from now on? I don’t want this to happen again.” Lena speaks with such delicacy, hoping not to cause any more turmoil to her friend.

Kara nods in response and Lena leaves a kiss on the top of the blonde’s head. “Can we just stay here for a few more minutes?” Kara asks softly, once her crying subsides.

“Of course.” Lena answers as she wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders and brings the woman closer to her to watch the stars for just a bit longer.


	4. But I Can’t Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comforts Lena about what happens and helps Lena figure out how she feels. 
> 
> Alex and Kara share a sisterly moment
> 
> Lena and Kara talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homophobic slurs in the first italicized scene.
> 
> Thank you for the feed back on the last chapter! The more comments, feed back, kudos I get, the more I am motivated to write the next chapter. It helps me want to create longer chapters for you guys, knowing you are enjoying my work.
> 
> I added some scenes to this chapter and rewrote a bit of it so I hope you guys still enjoy it!

_it was just a quick visit home to the Luthor mansion. She doesn’t exactly want to be there, but when her mom invites her, she must go back and visit._

_She walked in and got a simple handshake from Lillian. “Mother,” she greeted as their hands met formally._

_“Lena, how nice of you to show up,” Lillian replied with her tongue soaked in bitterness._

_“I don’t think I had a choice” Lena let’s out with wit. She doesn’t dare to decline her mother's invitations, not wanting to be at the end of violence from Lillian._

_Lillian annoyingly tsks at her adoptive daughter before walking into the dining room, expecting Lena to follow her. “I heard you hired a CFO so that you don't have to work as hard” Lillian says with disapproval._

_“I came up recently, trust me I’d be there if I could. But I’m needed elsewhere, for the time being.” Lena replies with honesty, though not wanting her mom to know about Landon._

_Lena was eating lunch while catching up with her mother. It had been a while, of course Lena enjoyed that time apart though._

_When conversation of Kara came up, Lena was so happy to start gushing that she forgot who she was talking to. “I think, I think I love her,” she whispers, filled with softness._

_A hard slap to her cheek follows almost immediately. “A Luthor does not love!” Lillian practically roared. “I also did not raise you to be a filthy dyke that will only dishonor our name!” She yelled out with complete anger which earned Lena another backhanded smack to her face._

_Tears formed in Lena’s eyes, but she knows better not to cry. “With all due respect mother, you can no longer control me.”_

_“Get, out!” Lillian screams with hatred, pushing her daughter off of the chair she was seated in. “You are no longer welcomed here!” Another scream from Lillian echoed through the house as Lena runs out crying._

Her mother is right, the Luthors do not love. But is doesn’t mean they cant. She needs to try, try harder to get her mother out of her head.

When her mother starts running after her, Lena snaps out of her dream, crying and sweating due to the stress. Then she sees Kara, curled up next to her on the air mattress with concern woven into the blonde’s face. “I’m sorry” Lena whispers through choking sobs. 

When Lena apologizes, Kara pulls the woman closer to her and starts to silently run her hands through her dark brown locks. “Shh, you’re okay Lena, it’s okay.” The blonde whispers back.

“You are my exception.” Lena mumbles before drying her tears on Kara’s shirt and falling back asleep.

Kara was left confused, but she remained running her hands through her friend’s hair as comfort, wanting Lena to relax and get some good sleep.

——————————————

Lena is an early riser, so she woke up first out of the three of them went straight to Landon who was stirring in his crib.

“Good morning my sweet boy!” Lena whispered as she scrunched her face in a smile and brought his nose to meet hers. 

When Landon started to make some noise, Lena brought him downstairs where Eliza was sipping her coffee.

“Good morning sweet heart. Would you like some help with him?” Eliza asked sweetly with a motherly tone. 

Lena smiled and shifted Landon in her arms. “That would be lovely. Could you prepare a bottle for him?” She asked carefully, still unsure of her boundaries due to not being around Eliza often.

Eliza nodded and proceeded to get up and mix some formula. As she was putting it in the microwave to make it slightly warmer, she carefully asks, “what happened with you and Kara last night?” 

Lena sighs, remembering all of the things Kara said to her last night. It wasn’t like the blonde at all, and it hurts her that Kara actually admitted those things. She wanted to do what was right, she wants to be better than the rest of her family. But not having her best friends support and being attacked for actions she thought were the right thing to do, sits heavily in her heart. Her eyes well up with tears as she shakes out, “she’s angry with me, because I took Landon in despite what she’s going through.” 

Eliza sees and hears the pain in the girls voice and instantly moves over to wrap her in a soft hug. “She doesn’t have the right to be mad at you. You are doing the right thing and have become an amazing mother.” Eliza tells her, strongly helping Lena know that she is doing the best she can.

Eliza then asks Lena what Kara admitted to her, she was shocked at first, seeing as Kara rarely acts up like that. But she supported Lena through her emotions involving the incident. It was unfair of her adoptive daughter to treat Lena that way.

“And, and I saw how up-upset she got and I could-couldn’t stick up… for-for myself” she pauses as her shaky voice turns out to be more emotional than she had hoped. Tears are falling down her face by now, Eliza gently rubbing them away with her thumbs. “All I co-could d-do was..was try to hel-help her.” She admits through her cries. She didn’t mean to let this take such a toll on her, but she needs Kara to be on her team in order for her to do this. She feels like a terrible person for hurting her friend, especially since Lena thinks it’s her own fault. 

“Sweetheart,” Eliza starts as she plants a kiss on Lena’s forehead. “You are way too selfless. None of Kara’s pain is because of you, it’s not your fault. She shouldn’t have hurt you like that.” The older woman truthfully admits. “Would you like me to talk to her?” She asks, seeing Lena’s crying subside.

A sad smile forms on Lena’s face before she says, “I think I should be the one to do that, but thank you though.” 

The blonde hugs Lena once more, this time longer and more comforting than the first. Lena never realized that she could have a supportive motherly figure in her life, but now, she knows this is exactly what she’s been missing for years. Eliza makes her feel like she’s valid and loved, unlike her own mother.

After their bonding moment, Eliza retrieved the bottle and brings it to Lena. They start feeding Landon just as Alex comes down the stairs.  
“Hey,” Alex yawned as she stretched her arms up high. “I see the munchkin is up.” Alex noted and smiled, moving to tickle the baby’s tummy. “Lena, are you okay?” Alex says worryingly when she notices Lena’s puffy eyes.

“I will be.” Lena replies and Alex gives her a shoulder squeeze in response. The brunette knows a bit about what happened last night already, so not many questions needed to be answered.

It was nice, the feeling of having people there for her, having a _family_. Lena never had this kind of support and what she thinks would be love. It was such a refreshing and wholesome feeling to be here in Eliza’s house.

All three of them crowded around Landon as he ate, making sure the little angel was happy and eating well. He seems to love attention, it was cute the way he responded to it with smiles and grabby hands at the women’s hair.

When Landon was done with his breakfast, Lena laid him in her arms and allowed Alex and Eliza to interact with him. There were giggles shared and lots of fingers grabbed by the boy’s stubby fingers.

In the midst of the baby adorations, Kara woke up and found herself watching her family, Lena and Landon through the doorframe of the kitchen. Her heart immediately swelled with happiness for Lena and Landon as she saw how well they fit in with the Danvers.

She’s going to try harder now that she realized how horrible she treated Lena last night. Her friend did an amazing thing, giving a baby a loving home when he had nobody else. So she’s going to put in a bigger effort to put a positive outlook on this now, hopefully Lena can forgive her.

A few minutes later, Lena looked up and spotted Kara looking at her with such adoration in her eyes that she didn’t know how to react. She had never seen that from Kara, it was magical. “Hey sleepyhead,” Lena let out through a small, yet sorrowful smile. “Sleep well I take it?” She finishes as she looks back down at her son.

“I um, yeah. After you fell back asleep I was out,” Kara answered, not wanting to go too much in detail in case Lena didn’t want Eliza or Alex to know. “Could I talk to you about that and last night actually?” She quietly whispers as she would think it would be an unwelcome question.

Lena sighs. “We do need to talk about what happened, later though. I also just had a bad dream, nothing that needs to be discussed.” She replies indifferently, trying to make it sound like it’s not a big deal. She doesn’t really want to go into her past of homophobic slurs from her mom with Kara. She loves Kara’s want to make everything better but right now, she just doesn’t want to get too emotional.

“Okay well uh, Alex and I are going into town to grab pancakes from our favorite breakfast place ever.” Kara answers, changing the subject. She has seen that reaction from Lena before and she now knows it’s best to drop the issue until the brunette brings it up again.

“That’s sweet of you honey,” Eliza answers and gives off a small smile at her daughters as they run out the door with a child like excitement. “They have always been too excited for breakfast, it’s something I love about them.” Eliza lets out, speaking to Lena who is sitting next to her, busied by running her finger over the features of her sons face.

“Your girls are definitely unique. I mean Kara, she’s something else entirely. I’ve never met someone as kind and compassionate as her. I’ve never met someone who was willing to even be my friend before her.” Lena sighs becoming ready eyed again, “even after last night, I can’t change those observations because I knew what happened was out of a place of her trauma.” She finishes, still busy tracing her son’s face. 

Eliza notices this weird behavior in Lena and asks politely, “Is something in your mind?” Which snaps the Luthor out of her tunnel vision on her son.

“Um, maybe a few things.” She breathes out before continuing. “I have trouble believing that Landon is here, um meaning real, and that he’s actually mine.” She says sadly, looking up at Eliza. “I just I need to know he’s mine all of the time to fully understand.” She admits with a sorrowful smile. “And on top of that, I know nothing about proper child care.” 

“Hey,” Eliza starts, noticing the pain in Lena so she offers a hand for Lena to take. “I have seen you with him for less than a day and you are doing so great with him. I know it’s hard, especially since you were thrown into this without warning. But we are here to help you, even though it seems you’ve got things under control.” The Danvers mother admits with complete honesty. She doesn’t know Lena that well, but she’s already considered a part of their family so she was going to do anything she could to help the girl beside her.

Lena squeezes Eliza’s hand a bit tighter as a tear slips from her face. She puts on a soft smile though her tears and replies with a hoarse voice. “That means the world to me.”

Eliza wipes the few tears from Lena’s cheeks with her free hand. “Of course sweetheart. You deserve people who will support you no matter what.” She replies in a sweet whisper, letting Lena get used to the familial feel. “I’m guessing Kara is still one of the things on your mind too?” She asks without judgement.

“Yeah I um. I had a nightmare last night involving her and my mom.” She winces at her admission but she needs to talk about it with someone. “I’m just confused I guess” she finishes honestly. The truth is that she is confused, with how she can’t see Kara differently even after how bad she was treated. They really do need to have a talk. But what does that mean? She knows a certain emotion that would be described here. But, a Luthor does not love so what does she feel for Kara?

“You love her.” Eliza states matter of factly after the initial panic of what Lena could’ve seen in the nightmare. She knows who Lillian is, so she assumes it was a Cadmus related dream, even though it was way different.

Lena’s eyes go wide, it was something she didn’t want Eliza to say. She doesn’t want to have these feelings, especially if she’s feeling so upset with the person in question at the moment. “A Luthor does not love,” Lena replies mournfully. “We just don’t.” She says stronger this time, confirming what she admitted.

“You love Landon,” Eliza points out, knowing completely that Lena absolutely loves her son.

Lena scrunches her face as she thinks. “That’s different though.” She replies, unsure if her statement is true or not.

“It’s still love,” the older woman points out, leaving Lena to to think for a moment. “What do you think you feel for my daughter?” She asks curiously, waiting to see what the Luthor can figure out.

The brunette takes a deep breath and waits a few moments before speaking. “The way I feel about her is different than anything I’ve ever felt for anyone. All that I see in her is good and even in her bad, I can’t stop thinking about how much I believe in her. Even after last night. She hurt me and I’m angry at her but I still just, I can’t change how I see her that easily. I always want to be around her, even when I don’t want to see or talk to anyone, I want to be there with Kara. I just, it’s so strange.” Lena cuts herself off, somewhat realizing what she’s saying when she sees a sly smile form on Eliza’s lips.

_I think I’m in love with Kara_ runs through Lena’s brain as her eyes widen.

—————————————————

Alex and Kara exit the house practically skipping with excitement. Alex normally isn’t this cheerful but with her sister’s high spirits, she can’t help it.  
Once they get a few houses down, they return to a normal walking pace and hold hands, just a sisterly thing they do sometimes. Kara loves to be touchy, it makes her happier to feel connected with people.

“So, you and Lena, huh” Alex says in a teasing tone. She nudges Kara as she says it, hoping her sister doesn’t get too…

Kara stops in her tracks, “ah uh heh, what about me and-and Lena?” She stammers out, already knowing where the conversation is headed.

Alex didn’t want Kara to get too nervous, but she loves messing with her sister.“Are you two a thing?” Alex says with a devious smile, now she’s enjoying Kara’s stuttering and nervous tics.

“Ummm nope.” Kara replies, popping the P at the end of Nope, while laughing anxiously all the while.

“Mhmm” Alex mumbled sarcastically before saying, “You’re a really bad liar, you know” the smile on her face grows wider as Kara’s face becomes redder.

“We are… we are not dating!” Kara blurts out loudly, failing to keep her nerves under control. This whole time she’s been fidgeting with her hands and shuffling her feet to try to calm down, but nothing is working.

“But you want to be,” Alex points out, her grin being evil yet playful at the same time. 

Kara stands completely still, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, redness creeping up here face making her look even more rosy than before.   
“I uh,, um.. uhhhhhh” is all Kara gets out before she starts to faint.

Alex catches her before she hits the ground and starts to laugh. “Oh you big baby, you have never fainted before. Wake up you fake. Quit being so dramatic!” Alex lets out through her giggling.

“Ugh Alex!” Kara whines as she squints her eyes. “I thought that would work!” She groans as she moves a hand to cover her face. Kara would honestly do just about everything to get out of this conversation, especially with Alex. She loves her sister, but the woman can be quite awful when it comes to teasing her about her love life.

“That was kind of convincing.” Alex laughs out as she helps Kara stand up again. “But really though, do you?” Kara looks at her feet and plays with her hands. Alex’s arm wraps around her shoulders, comforting her enough to ease her mind to tell the truth. 

She looks up at her sister and whispers, “yeah, I do.” Though she pauses her speech to sigh. “But after last night, I can’t just push everything I said aside. I know I hurt her Alex and she didn’t deserve it. I feel horrible that I treated her that way.”

Alex looks at her with empathy. “You did hurt her, we both know that. You need to talk to her and work through what happened. That’s how you make this better. You made a mistake, now you need to try and fix what you can.”

“I’m not good at that, I wouldn’t know how to explain myself.” Kara sighs, knowing how much she’s hurt her friend “I’m still healing from Mon-el and she’s raising his son and I was a horrible friend to her.” She explains a bit sorrowfully. She begins to walk again though, but quite slowly and awkwardly.

“Kara, you are her world, I’m sure you guys can get through this.” Alex reassured her sister, reaching out for the blonde’s hand again. “It doesn’t have to be today, but I’ve seen you two and I think you guys need to talk about it soon.” She finishes with a soft honesty, looking at her sister for any sign of panic.

Kara slowly puts on a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right, I’ll try my best.” She says quietly, starting to return to her normal walk.

“That's all that matters.” Alex admits as she throws a punch to her sister’s arm, trying to make this a bit lighter.

“Ow Alex!” Kara laughs, fake hurt.

“Shut up you brat. That hurt me more than it hurt you!” The brunette laughed as her and her sister continued on to the restaurant.

———————————————

When the Danvers girls enter the house with their multiple bags of pancakes, they are greeted with Eliza holding Landon while babbling about baby safety and making strange faces at the boy. Kara and Alex both stand there for a few minutes, watching the scenes unfold.

Oh Rao, Kara didn’t think she could fall harder for the Luthor. But, seeing the woman engrossed in Eliza’s speech and smiling from ear to ear at the blonde’s interactions with Landon, was practically driving her through the ground this time. She couldn’t be more sure of her feelings at this time in place for Lena Luthor.

It also made what she did so much worse. She, herself is hurt by her own actions. She never wanted to hurt Lena, the girl who she might possibly love. So her eyes turn a bit glassy as she watches how happy Lena looks in this moment, learning about keeping her son safe. Kara realizes that this baby means everything to Lena and that she needs to do anything she can to make things right again. Landon is here to stay, Lena did everything she could to give him the best start possible. And all Kara was, was a bitch about it all. She wishes she could turn back time so it never would’ve happened.

Her sorrowful heart eyes continued for a few more minutes before Alex clears her throat, signalling Kara to speak. “I uh” Kara laughs as she’s brought back to reality. “We brought breakfast.”

Instantly, Lena perked up and ran over to Kara, grabbing her and Eliza a plate of food from her and returns to their precious conversation.

Kara looks a bit unlike herself in that moment, which Alex notices. “Talk to her,” the brunette whispers to her sister.

“I will, I promise,” Kara admits before hugging Alex.

Lena then looks at Kara with the softest but saddest smile that she has ever seen. Lena is the most beautiful woman on earth, inside and out. In matter of fact, probably the most beautiful woman in the universe for which Kara is concerned. The blonde will do anything she can to rebuild a healthy relationship with the woman. She just wants Lena to be happy.

—————————————

The day they drive home from Eliza’s the ride is fairly quiet. Landon cries a few times but is quickly comforted by Alex, who is sitting in the back seat. Lena drops off the older Danvers sister first, so that she can figure out what to do with the situation between her and Kara.

“Could you come back to my place? We need to talk about what happened.” Lena sounded hesitant as she asked, not wanting to stir anything up.

“Yeah I think that will be best.” Kara answers in a whisper, her gaze out the window.

Once they arrive at Lena’s apartment, Kara brings up the brunette’s bags as Lena brings Landon up. They get the baby situated in his rocking swing before moving to the couch to discuss everything that happened.

“Kara,” Lena says, finally talking to the blonde since her question in the car. 

The blonde looks at her, she moves slowly at first, scared of what could happen. “Yeah?” 

“You really hurt me. I know you are hurting yourself. But it doesn’t give you an excuse to blow up on me and be a bitch about me trying to help Landon!” She gets a bit loud at the end, luckily though she stops and takes a breath, not wanting to disturb her baby. 

Kara frowns and reaches her hand out to touch Lena’s arm. The Luthor flinches back, causing a bit of pain enter Kara’s heart. “I know that and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Kara responds, her voice weak and emotional.

“There was truth behind what you said.” Lena replies flatly. “You looked at me with more hate in your eyes than I’ve ever seen you show.” She drops her head into her hands and sniffles. “I can’t forget the way you looked at me, I can’t forget the way you made me feel like an absolutely horrible person for taking in my own child.” Lena’s crying now, she’s never been one to share her emotions to people she knows well. She learned the hard way not to open up, but Kara is important to her so she knows they need to work through this.

“Lena,” Kara let’s out with remorse, not yet knowing what to say. She feels like a monster and she knows she acted like one. She wishes she could take everything back, but she can’t. So she’s here trying to face what she did.

“Don’t,” Lena replies strongly, trying to fight her tears away. “I had to sit there last night and act like it was okay for you to say all of that, and then I had to comfort you! It wasn’t fair, Kara. Eliza made me realize that I don’t deserve that kind of treatment. I’ve dealt with this sort of thing my whole life and I’m done dealing with it so I need you to grow up or leave.” She answers coldly. Her crying has since subsided and she’s looking up at Kara, trying her best to stay neutral, but her eyes show exactly how much this hurts her. 

“Lena, I’m so sorry for taking out my unresolved feelings out on you. I was angry and and an idiot, that’s no excuse for my behavior and I’m going to work on it. You are right, you never deserve that type of treatment and I never plan on doing that again. I will talk to you calmly about anything that is bothering me from now on, I will no longer bottle it up until it becomes irrational. I will go to therapy if that’s what it takes, I need to get better and I want to be better, for you, for Landon and myself. You mean too much to me to throw this away. I will learn how to discuss my feelings and problems, I will work on my emotions involving Mon-el and I will do my best to help you learn how to balance everything. That is, if you’ll let me. I will do whatever it takes to make this better, I promise.” Kara stops to take a breath only to realize Lena has started to cry again. She had been so caught up in trying to say the right thing that she didn’t even realize that her friend had tears streaming down her face.

“Thank you, Kara. Nobody has ever been willing to fight that hard for me. I appreciate your apology.” Lena admits, wiping her tears away from her face. She’s still crying but it seems Kara didn’t say the wrong thing.

“Are we okay?” Kara asks softly, not wanting to overstep.

Lena looks up at her friend with puffy eyes. A sad smile on her face forms before she says, “we will be.”

“Can-can I hug you?” Kara asks, her voice hesitant since she doesn’t want to overstep. When Lena lets out a small laugh and nods, they hug for the first time since that night, a week ago.


	5. A Little Grace Would be Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have a drink bonding night with Kara as their babysitter. Let’s just say, Alex puts some ideas into Lena’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be kinda short and not the best because I really wasn’t motivated to work on this and make it what I wanted. I’m not getting the feedback I need to be able to produce work that I feel is good enough for the people reading. Feedback helps me mold the story into something I know people will enjoy. My update schedule might switch to be once every two weeks as it’s getting too hard for me to keep up with the writing. A little push of encouragement is always nice. 
> 
> But that aside, thank you to the very few individuals who either left a very sweet comment on the last chapter or messaged me on tumblr, your guys’ support means a lot to me and definitely made my day ❤️

It had been nearly three weeks since they got back from Eliza’s and Lena has learned so much. She couldn’t be more thankful for the Danvers and how they took her into their large misfit family.

It became a deal that Lena would come and spend at least one night a week at Kara’s place, per Kara’s begging. The blonde wants Lena to have one night where she doesn’t feel so responsible for everything that happens, so she bought a crib and some baby supplies for her apartment, making it perfect for whenever Lena needed a helping hand or someone to spend time with.

It was also nice to spend a bit more time with Kara so that they could work things out. In the past three weeks, they've talked a lot and become stronger from what happened. The two of them are no longer keeping their emotions bottled up from each other. They are back to a healthy and happy spot in their friendship.

It was hard at first for Lena to get back into things with Kara. She was really hesitant and weary due to the possibility of getting hurt again. But Kara promised Lena that she would work on getting better and letting them be okay again. And she kept that promise. It’s nice to finally be in a good spot again with her best friend.

Tonight, Alex was joining them, unfortunately. Normally Alex is a welcomed addition to their hangouts, but tonight she brought a few bottles of scotch and a six pack of beer for her and Lena to ‘bond over their love of alcohol’. After the older Danvers heard that Lena hadn’t drank in weeks, she was shocked and thought it was _extremely heartbreaking and unfair_ since everyone who likes alcohol should drink it often, in her opinion.

Lena arrived before Alex. Luckily, It gave Kara some time with her best friend before she has to babysit 3 individuals for the night. Not that she doesn’t mind it though. She wants Lena to have a bit of fun and let loose for once.

“I should probably have Alex get his birth certificate, social security and all that soon right?” Lena asked Kara out of the blue as they are watching TV. “I mean he is almost 7 weeks old and to the world he doesn’t even exist.” She sighs a bit sadly, even though Landon doesn’t know he’s a secret, it still feels wrong to have it be a secret, even if it’s for his protection.

Kara gives a careful squeeze to one of Lena’s arms that are securing the baby. “Alex said you could take the time you need. If you feel ready to make everything official already, then I’ll support you. Either way, you have me here by your side.” Kara answers sweetly, not wanting to make Lena feel like she needs to rush herself if she isn’t completely ready.

“I don’t know. I want to keep him safe for as long as I can but I also feel wrong hiding him.” She speaks softly as she looks up at the blonde with big eyes. “I’m scared of what could happen.” She whispers as her voice shows a hint of breaking. 

“It’s okay to not know and it’s okay to be scared. You have me through this all, okay? I will protect you guys whenever you need me.” Kara promises as strongly as she can before pulling Lena into her side.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers before leaning her head onto Kara’s shoulder.

They sit like that, cuddled up into each other's sides in silence for all of five minutes before Alex is knocking at the door. “You guys better be fully clothed because I’m coming in!” The older Danvers laughs as the door swings open to reveal herself holding two large bags containing booze. “Who’s ready to party?” She practically yells, forgetting Landon is there. Once she sees the baby stirring, she changes to a whisper. “And by ‘who’, I mean Lena because Kara can't get drunk from this alcohol….. obviously because she needs to stay sober to make sure Landon is okay!” Alex nearly slipped there but she was quick to think of an extra explanation, that wasn’t so convincing.

Lena smiles before carefully handing Landon to Kara and moves to grab a bottle of scotch from the older Danvers. “I’d love to see Kara drunk sometimes. I swear she could drink all the alcohol in the world and still not feel the slightest bit tipsy.” She teases the fact that she knows, just for a bit of fun.

The blonde laughs nervously as she moves to the kitchen to join Alex and Lena. She grabs herself s glass of water and then proceeds to make Landon a bottle since it was getting late and he would need to eat and then go to bed soon.

Alex and Lena get started on their ‘booze bonding night’ quite fast, within the hour they finish off a bottle of scotch and have already started on their beers. 

“Hey! Hey Lena! Let’s sssseee who can get hhaammmeerred fir-first!” Alex slurs as she grabs some shot glasses to continue their night of cutting their stress loose.

“I’ll drink t-to thhhat!” Lena hiccups as she raises her empty shot glass towards Alex. That’s when they start getting a bit too drunk for Kara’s liking.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Kara let’s out, not wanting things to get out of hand.

“Ohhhh shhhushh, we willll beeee finnnee,” Alex replies after downing her first shot.

So, as the two started taking shots of the alcohol Alex had hidden in Kara’s apartment, Kara decided to put Landon to bed. The two women were already getting quite drunk and loud, so she wanted the baby to have a chance at getting some sleep before the night has a possibility of spiraling.

As she’s putting Landon to bed, she hears Lena and Alex high five and start giggling, with Lena whispering “ggoood plann”

The blonde laughs at her sister and friend, then turns to give a quick tickle to Landon’s cheek. “Your mommy and Alex are silly. We’re gonna need some luck to be able to survive their shenanigans”

She stays there until Landon dozes off, singing him a kryptonian lullaby like before. Her voice is soft and melodic, so it doesn’t take long to get the little boy to fall asleep. 

Kara comes back into the kitchen and sits down next to Lena, using her hand to stop Lena from throwing back another shot. “Lena you’ve had enough.” She says with concern, seeing the brunette wobbling just to stay seated upright.

“You’re-youre not my mom.” Lena laughs as she tried to take her hand back. When Kara doesn’t let go, she subsides her stubborn act. “Why you crasssshhing fun?” Lena mumbles as she puts her shot glass down.

The blonde sighs and looks at her sister who is laughing hysterically across from her. “That’s enough for you too. I’m not going to nurse both of you two back to health tomorrow.” She groans as Alex starts to put her head down on the kitchen island.

“Hmm this is cozy.” Alex hums against the countertop, and taps her fingers to a beat. “Hey! I havvvve an i-idea!” Alex yells as she pops up suddenly. “We shhouldd go do ssoommethhhing craaaazzzy!” She finishes in excitement, not elaborating further.

“No Alex, we should not!” Kara exclaims as she glares at her sister, making the brunette look down and busy her hands.

Lena laughs at that, gasping before she turns to Kara, giggling while making a drunk plan in her head. “You’re ssssooo preeettyy,” Lena slurs as she reaches for a strand of Kara’s hair. 

The blonde blushes as she tries to look down. “Um, heh, thanks, Lena” she stumbles on her words, not knowing that drunk Lena only gets ‘flirtier’ when drunk. The only problem is this isn’t just teasing, it’s unfiltered Lena being sweet, but not knowing exactly what she’s doing.

Alex starts ‘awing’ at them, laughing as she mumbles, “that’s gay!” Before she puts her head back down and a muffled “sleepy” comes out of her mouth.

_Oh Rao, what have I gotten myself into?_ Kara thinks as her chin is being lifted my one of Lena’s extremely soft hands. The look the Luthor is giving her seems full of, desire, something she rarely sees in her eyes. She has only seen Lena look at her like this two other times. Both times being when Kara was with Mon-el.

“You’re-you’re sssoo,” Lena lets out as she gestures wildly at Kara’s body. The thought is never continued. Instead silence fills the room, not counting Alex’s snoring, while Lena’s eyes stare at Kara’s lips with want.

Within seconds, Lena moves closer, gently rests her hands on both of Kara’s cheeks. Lena rubs one of her thumbs up and down slowly as she meets their lips together. Her touch is soft, careful, surprisingly sweet for how drunk she is. It’s everything Lena had hoped for, finally kissing Kara. But Kara, she can’t do this, not right now. So she pulls away, more harsh than she would’ve wanted. Which causes pain to flicker through Lena’s face for a quick moment.

The brunette’s eyes go wide, figuring out what she’s just done, she’s crossed a boundary. “Kara I-”

“I um, I’m sorry,” Kara whispers and cuts Lena off. She gets up to go to her bedroom in efforts to calm herself down.

She’s not even halfway to her bedroom before Lena yells “wait!” Which is followed by a loud thump and her screaming “oh fuck me!” 

Alex wakes up suddenly from the noise and starts giggling. “Oh she’s trying!” She snorts out, barely understandable. 

Kara rushes back into the room where Lena is clutching her foot to her chest, rocking as a tear slides down her cheek. 

“Ssssupergurl ssavve me!” She half laughs, half cries in pain. “I wass attacked byyy a fucking chhhairr!” She says in vain as she starts to cry a bit harder. “Pleeaasssee fly m-my clumsssy ass to the hossspittaal!” She winces as her volume gets higher, but she is in too much pain to stay anywhere close to proper.

“Umm I can call an ambulance?” Kara asks, with a rigid body, trying not to have Lena’s suspicions confirmed already.

Alex enters the conversation saying, “J-just cuttt thhhe act K-Kara and takkke her. Shhe’ss got like a kajillion IQ pointss itttt’ss not a sssur...prise that shhhe knows.”

Lena looks up at Kara with pleading eyes and a face scrunched in pain. “Carr...y me in your sssttrongg arms ssso I feel sssafe.” She whispers unintentionally giving off extra details.

Kara blushes and awkwardly shuffles to pick her friend up bridal style. “Alex I’m calling J’onn to come over and watch Landon, stay here until that happens.” She explains before moving to the window. “Hold on tight,” She says before stepping out and flying to an alleyway near the hospital so nobody sees her land.

Kara rushes into the ER and explains the situation for the doctors. They get a bed pretty fast and Lena refuses to let Kara put her into a wheelchair, so the blonde carried her all the way to their room. “Lena you have to get down now, the bed will be more comfortable than being carried.” Kara explains, trying to get Lena to stop clinging to her like a baby monkey.

Lena sniffles as she responds with, “jussst hol-hold me, pleasse.” She wants comfort while she’s in all of this pain. Kara and the help of alcohol are distracting her enough that she’s not bawling, but she still needs to feel secure. 

A sigh leaves Kara’s mouth as she fumbles onto the bed and keeps Lena cuddled up to her. She uses one hand to keep Lena’s head on her heart and she starts to sing a melody that the brunette can’t understand, but it calms her all the while. 

It takes about three hours for Lena to get her x-rays and her foot casted in a hard plaster. The break wasn’t too bad, it wasn’t completely across the bone. But, it does need about 6 weeks to heal. 

This means she will need help with Landon pretty much around the clock now that she needs crutches to stand. Though Kara is more than happy to help her friend and Landon during this time. 

Kara does have work and Supergirl duties, but she also has Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, Eliza and a bunch of DEO staff to help when she’s out being supergirl or at CatCo writing articles for Snapper.

———————————————

The next morning, Lena wakes up in Kara’s bed, covered in blankets and her foot being elevated. She doesn’t remember a thing that happened last night, so seeing a dark blue cast on her foot was a bit of a shock. 

She soon discovers a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand next to her. Luckily Kara was taught by Alex how to take care of someone who drank way too much alcohol.

About five minutes later, Kara walks in holding a giggly Landon in her arms, saying “I think your mommy is awake!” As she makes a soft bouncing movement to keep him happy. 

Lena smiles at the sight of Kara and her son in such good spirits. But the loud cheerfulness of Kara pains her head and causes the smile to quickly fade into a scrunched face.

“Good morning,” Kara whispers, noticing the pain in Lena’s face. “How are you feeling?” She asks softly, concerned for her friend.

Lena covers her eyes as she admits, “I feel like I got hit by a bus,” as she groans. “What happened last night, why is my foot broken?” She asks, since last nights memories were all a blur.

“You tripped on a chair.” Kara let out, missing the whole ‘you kissed me, I pulled away, you tried to follow me but were too drunk and fell.’ Ordeal.

“I can’t trust myself around that much alcohol, ugh.” Lena groaned again, regretting letting Alex convince her to have a drinking night.

Meanwhile, little Landon started moving his arms and legs excitedly at his mother's speech. “Goo” he mumbled with determination as his head turns to try and find Lena.

“Awww goo!” Kara whispers excitedly. She knows to keep her volume down around hungover people. “Lena I think he wants you.” She says as Landon starts to fuss with the absence of his mother’s voice.

“Ugh, Kara can you take him please I feel gross.” She whined, but Landon started to squirm excitedly again and make coos at the sound of her voice. 

“Just hold him for a bit, he misses you,” Kara pleads as she places Landon in his mother’s lap. His fussing subsides immediately, causing Kara to say, “aww Lena he knows you're his mom! He loves you!” 

That caused one of the happiest smiles to grow on Lena’s face, the happiest smile Kara has ever seen. It doesn’t matter that she’s got a pounding headache and severe nausea in this moment because right now, she knows that she is a good mom. This is the best thing she’s ever felt in her life.


	6. A Moment You'll Never Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena share some caring moments  
> Kara tries to tell Lena about the kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! It helped push me through a slight writers block. The lovely comments really make my day<3  
>  I meant to post this last week, but some things popped up. Hopefully I'll have chapter seven out next week for you guys.   
> Updates though might be slow as I am starting to get busy, but I will be writing as much as I can.  
> Some big plans for this story are going to start taking place really soon. So prepare yourself, it's going to be a bit unexpected.

It took over a week to get Lena to give in to Kara temporarily moving into her guest room.

Kara would come over around dinner time every night to help Lena cook, clean and take care of Landon. Lena was on crutches and didn’t have the ability to do all of those things for herself. So the blonde would stay until ten at the latest to make sure the two Luthors were safe and sound for the night.

But only hours later, Lena would call Kara apologizing for disrupting her slumber, asking for her friend to come back and help when Landon woke up. Even though he slept soundly, he still woke up at least once in the night for food and a diaper change. So after that, Kara would either crash on the couch or in the guest bedroom for the rest of the night. 

Now, the obvious thing to Kara, was to move in until Lena could take care of herself and Landon on her own. 

_“Lena please just let me stay here. It would be easier on all three of us.” Kara stated one night at around 2 am, exhausted due to her lack of sleep lately._

_“I just want to feel like I have some independence still.” Lena sighs and moves to sit on the couch next to the blonde who is holding her son._

_Kara uses her free arm to pull Lena closer to her, allowing the brunette to cuddle into her side. “I know, but we can’t keep doing this. Eliza can stay at my apartment if I come live here for a few weeks so that we both don’t have to worry about Landon when I need to go to work.” Kara explains, hoping the extra help from Eliza is convincing enough. “Oh! And we could have movie night like every night.” The blonde adds with childlike excitement through her sleepy voice._

_Lena lets out a tired laugh at her friend. “I guess I’m not going to win this one. You can come stay here until I’m able to walk again.” Lena confirms and earns a sluggish high five from the woman beside her._

By the end of the week, Kara had fully moved into the guest room and got Eliza situated at her apartment across town. She only had to move some clothing and a few decorations over, so it wasn’t at all much work for her. 

Living at Lena’s, was a lot nicer than living at her own apartment for a few reasons. The first being, she no longer has to fly back and forth from her apartment to here multiple times during the day and night. The second being, it’s a huge upgrade from her own apartment, especially since the bed is way more comfortable. The third and probably most important reason is that she gets to spend a lot more time with Lena, seeing all sides of her and she loves them all.

“Hey Lena?” Kara asks as she pokes her head in Lena’s bedroom, carrying Landon in her arms. “Do you want to come help me give this little guy a bath?” She continues with a bright smile.

Lena laughs and accepts the offer. So she manages to hobble over to the bathroom with Kara and her son, where the little plastic tub for Landon was. 

“Can I do it this time?” Lena asks Kara after her son is set up in the small basin.

The blonde smiles wide and nods before excusing herself to get Lena a chair to sit on. “Do you want me to leave you to it?” She asks softly, wanting Lena to know she still has the freedom to take care of her son without Kara.

“No, it’s okay,” Lena responds before turning to her son. She soaks a washcloth in the warm soapy water of the tub before starting to gently clean the little one’s body. Slowly, Landon’s limbs start to wiggle with enjoyment as his face grows a goofy smile. “Does that feel good Landon?” Lena coos at her son who starts to stick his tongue out.

“Gah!” He responds, waving his arms in the air, happy to spend time with his mom.

A bubbly laugh leaves Lena before she bends down to leave a kiss on Landon’s nose. “I love you baby,” She whispers with a face crinkled in happiness.

Kara never heard Lena say those words to Landon. The confession warmed her heart so much that she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “You’re a great mom, Lena.” She admits wholeheartedly, moving to place her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “You’re so good to him.” 

A delicate, but wet hand is placed on top of Kara’s. The brunette looks at her friend with the most grateful smile. “Thank you, it means more than you know.” She whispers, a small blush of happiness written all over her face.

A surge of bravery runs through Kara as she bends down and leaves a kiss on Lena’s temple.The brunette instinctively tries to move closer to the contact, allowing the forehead kiss to last longer. “You’re amazing,” She lets out as she breaks contact with Lena. 

She gets a small but sweet smile in return. A rosy color spreads across Lena’s cheek as the brunette tries to return her focus towards Landon.

After that interaction, Lena finishes up her son’s bath and has Kara dry him off and change him. They move back into Lena’s room where the brunette goes back to bed.

A sad look on Lena’s face indicates that something is wrong. “What’s on your mind?” Kara asks as she climbs into bed next to Lena and places Landon on the brunette’s chest.

As Kara settles close to her side, Lena sighs as she rubs Landon’s back softly. “I feel bad for him in a way. Kara, he was cultivated in a test tube, alone, probably in some gross fluid, not bonding with his mother. He had to be lonely.” She lets out with a mournful tone. A silence falls in the room so Lena presses a small kiss to her son’s head. “Then the people who created him didn’t want him and he was left with me, who doesn’t know a thing about child care.” Her voice is remorseful, almost sounding guilty as well.

Kara nudges closer to her friend in efforts of comfort. “Lena, he couldn’t have ended up anywhere better than with you. I know he didn’t have a good start, but he loves you and you love him. That’s what matters. Landon is so happy and well cared for and you are doing everything in your power to keep it that way. You are an incredible mom and woman who is making up for those not so good moments in the start of his life.” She whispers with a warmth that spreads through Lena like nothing else. “This kid is going to grow up so loved and happy, I know that as a fact.”

Lena reaches her hand out for Kara to take. Her friends words mean so much to her since she never thought she could do this, be a mom who loves and takes care of her kid. “When Mon-el first showed up at my door I dreaded taking Landon in. My first thought was to get rid of him. But when I saw how disrespectful he was to Landon, all I wanted to do was protect this little guy from all things bad in the world.” She admits with a sad smile, she never wanted to tell Kara about her first encounter with Landon, but now seemed like a good time to bring it up.

“That dread doesn’t make you a bad person. Taking care of kids isn’t for everyone and I think you thought you were one of those people. But I know that you know you aren’t and that you would go to extremes to give him the best life possible.” Kara responds, squeezing Lena’s hand in reassurance.

“I never thought I would come to love him but Kara,” she pauses and looks at Kara with glassy eyes and a quivering lip. “I love him more than anything in the world now,” a tear runs down her face and Kara swipes her thumb across the brunette’s cheek to free her face of it. “I would die if anything happened to him.” 

There’s a moment of silence where Kara watches her friend sniffle and blink away the tears forming. Lena leaves another kiss on the top of her son’s head and squeezes Kara’s hand again.

“I will always protect you two.” Kara replies in the utmost serious voice that she can make. This is not an empty admission, she means it with all her heart. “I promise,” she adds and kisses Lena’s temple in added comfort.

Unfortunately, their cozy little moment got interrupted when Landon began to let out a small cry. Lena rubbed his back and whispered to him, hoping it would calm him down, but his wails grew louder and louder. 

Kara swiftly got out of bed and walked over to Lena’s side to pick up the baby. “It’s alright handsome man,” she whispered as she held him close. The blonde began to make a small bouncing movement, shifting her body in a rocking motion as well. It’s a strange combination of moves, but it’s what normally get Landon to stop fussing. 

“Skin on skin contact,” Lena mentions after watching and hearing her son cry for more than five minutes straight. 

Kara looks at Lena with wide eyes “I can’t be in the room for that, it’s uhh a private thing.” She babbles uncomfortably, she doesn’t want to intrude.

Lena sighs and moves to take her shirt off, which makes Kara turn around. “I have a bra on it’s okay Kara,” she laughs, her friend’s innocence is so endearing to her. “I’ve done this before with him, it seemed to work then.” She explains as she reaches her arms out for her fussy son.

Kara carefully unbuttons Landon’s pajamas and slips him out of them before handing him over to Lena. She places him gently on the brunette’s chest, careful not to stare at her. “I’ll give you two some privacy,” She whispers as she walks to the door. She fails to notice the small, lonely frown Lena shows when she walks out the bedroom door.

The blonde sat at the couch and listened in on Lena and Landon as she waited. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but she needs to talk to her friend about their kiss. She’d rather talk about it now then later since it’s already been a nearly two weeks and she feels as if she’s betraying her friend. She doesn’t want a secret to be kept, especially since it was something that Lena did, the brunette would want to know. 

She hears Lena speaking softly Landon. “I know, I know you’re tired.” She hears in a whisper. “Mommy’s got you, it’s alright.” Lena rasps and then a kissing sound is heard. Kara would imagine that Lena kissed the boy on the top of his head once more, it’s a habit of hers.

It doesn’t take too long before the fussing subsides. Kara gives them 10 more minutes to make sure she wouldn’t upset the baby by walking back into the room. “Can I put him to bed? There’s something I’ve been needing to talk to you about.”

Lena nods slowly, letting Kara take her son off of her chest. She carefully puts her top back on as the blonde lowers Landon into his crib. It’s sweet how caring Kara is. She knew her friend would help with Landon, but she never realized that Kara would do anything she possibly could to make their lives better and easier. Kara has been so sweet and all too good for her. Lena smiles at her friend when the blonde turns back around.

“Could we move to the living room?” Kara whispers, not wanting to wake the baby.

“Yeah, help me up?” Lena asks as she motions to her crutches that were slightly out of reach. 

Kara smiles at her and hands the crutches to Lena. They make their way over to the couch and Kara helps the brunette get situated before they begin to talk. 

A sigh leaves Kara’s mouth as she runs her hand through her own hair. “I shouldn’t have kept this from you, I just needed some time to process all of it. But um, something happened when you got drunk.” She starts hesitantly, already feeling really guilty about not telling Lena. “Are you sure you don’t remember anything?” She asks before she goes further, not wanting to have to go into all of this if Lena did remember anything.

“Everything is a blurry haze except for you holding onto me at the hospital.” She answers, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she looks down to her nervously fidgeting fingers.

Kara runs a hand on the back of her neck. She’s a bit worried about how this could play out. She knows Lena wouldn’t do anything rash, but she doesn’t want to come across as a bad friend. Lena, more than anybody, deserves to have someone in her corner. 

“So um,” she already broke her speech in nervous laughter, which caused Lena to reach out and steady one of Kara’s hands. “Uh thanks,” She says, looking down at their connected hands. It’s comforting to have her close, but it makes the anticipation so much harder. 

“It’s okay, take your time,” Lena soothes as she moves her thumb in calming circles on Kara’s hand. It’s strange to Kara, how Lena can seem so calm and collected when there’s a potentially nerve wracking situation happening. But at the same time, it’s soothing, it keeps Kara grounded.

The blonde takes a deep breath before she can start. It helps seize the nerves in her stomach slightly. “You and Alex kinda had a talk about me when I was putting Landon to bed. I didn’t know what you guys had said, I was focusing on the baby. But when I got back, you were really affectionate and sweet.” Kara stops and looks down, afraid to let Lena see the light rose color arising on her cheeks.

“Oh god what did I do?” Lena asks as she brings a hand to pinch her nose in stress. “Lord please don’t say that I kissed you.” She grumbles, praying to whatever was out there that she didn’t slip up in her unfiltered state.

Kara snaps up with wide eyes and a very anxious laugh. Lena’s eyes immediately fill with tears. It breaks Kara’s heart to see Lena so upset at herself. “You got really close to me, then leaned in. I pulled away before anything else happened. But um when you tried to follow me, that’s when you fell.” Kara says as lightly as possible, she sees the regret and fear written in Lena’s expression and it hurts the blonde to see her friend like this.

“I- I’m such a bad friend! I cross-crossed a boundary, I’m s-so sorry Kar-Kara, you-you should go.” She shakes out through her all of her emotions. “I under-understand if.. if.. if you d-don’t want to..to be friends any-anymore.” She cries as she crutches over to her room. 

“Lena,” Kara pleads through a whisper, not wanting to sound forceful. 

“No!” Lena yells through her tears as she locks herself in her room.

This is exactly what Kara was dreading. She knew Lena would blame herself and think that what she did was horrible. But the truth is, Lena was drunk and Kara wasn’t exactly turning her down. It wasn’t the Luthor’s fault at all.

She hates that Lena was taught everything wrong about friendships. Mistakes happen, emotions form, it doesn’t mean she’s a bad friend. Lena should be able to express her emotions, she needs to know that.

For now, Kara would respect Lena and give her some space to think about everything. But this hurts. She wants nothing more than to wrap Lena up in her arms and tell her that everything would be okay, whisper her promises that made Lena feel safe, loved and important. So if Lena takes too long in the hurt state she’s in now, Kara is going to step in to offer her a guide through the pain and in the process, tell her everything she needs to get better.

On her way out, she left a note with Alex, Eliza, Winn, James and even J’onn’s contact info in case Lena needed anything. 

_“you're not alone.  
-Kara <3” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clarification: Lena is not mad a t Kara, she's more upset at herself and thinks she ruined how well their friendship was going. Lena doesn't understand what having genuine friends is like so that's why she got upset, she's scared.  
> In the next chapter Lena will talk to Eliza and to Kara and it will all get sorted, don't worry :)


	7. I’m Ready to Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, support and feedback on the last chapter. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys, and it gives me the encouragement to write.
> 
> I honestly didn’t edit this and I wrote it on my phone so if there’s any weird/unfitting words it’s probably due to my phones autocorrect thinking I was supposed to type something else. Apologizies in advance :)
> 
> I most likely won’t be posting a chapter next weekend as I will be really busy with doctors and school work. Though I have a plan of what I want to write for the next few chapters so hopefully there will be weekly updates after this one week.
> 
> Also! The song Kara is singing is called “realize” by colbie caillat

Ever since she told Lena the truth, Kara had been crashing on the couch of her own apartment. Eliza was staying there for the time being, so Kara allowed her adoptive mother to take the bed. 

Lena has not sent one text or phone call to Kara in nearly a week. It was sad. Lena is her best friend, who she may have a huge crush on. But, she misses her, she hates that she’s hurting. It feels wrong not to be there to comfort her since she always helps Lena through pain.

Though, luckily for her, she knows Lena is okay because she asks Alex and/or Eliza to come help her every now and then. It’s nice to know that she’s reaching out for help. And from what Kara’s heard from her family, see seems to be alright, except for the huge inner turmoil that’s fighting the Luthor at all times. 

Kara has a plan to go try and talk to her in a few days time. She wants to respect Lena needing space, but she also needs to tell Lena everything she should hear about the kiss. Kara understands the way her friend reacted. The Luthor is always so poised, proper and calculated with her actions, so it isn’t a surprise she became extremely upset over this incident. 

Their time spent apart made Kara do a lot of thinking. Lena means so much more to her than she would’ve ever thought before. Not being able to see her or talk to her caused her to better understand her feelings for the Lena. Maybe that’s why this hurt so much, because when Lena hurts, it hurts Kara too. She has so much empathy and sympathy for the brunette that she doesn’t know how to fix this without being there.

“Hey Eliza, the DEO needs Alex and I for awhile. If Lena needs anything, could you lend her a hand?” Kara yells out after she spins into her suit. 

“Of course honey, stay safe.” Eliza responds just before Kara zooms out the window to detain and alien threat. 

A few minutes later, Eliza gets a call from Lena. “Hey sweetheart, how are you guys doing today?” She says when she answers. She always wants to be friendly and gentle to the Luthor, she deserves to have a softer relationship in her life.

“I’m… managing.” Lena lets out hesitantly. She’d love to talk to Eliza about everything that happened, but she’d rather do it in person. “Would you mind picking Landon up and watching him for a few hours? I’ve got a few errands to run.” Lena asks, hoping this would work out. She needs to get her mind off of what happened with Kara. She was angry at herself and sad that Kara didn’t tell her sooner. And those two emotions weren’t sitting well with her.

“Yes of course, Lena. When would you like me to stop by?” Eliza responds promptly.

“The soonest you could manage would be nice. Could we talk when you get here though?” Lena replies, her question shy, not knowing if this would be appropriate to talk about with the woman’s adoptive mother.

There’s a slight pause before Eliza speaks. She is almost certain she knows what Lena would want to talk about. She also wouldn’t be lying if she admitted that she wanted Lena to talk about it. “That would be lovely. I can be there in a half hour. Does that work?” 

“That’s perfect, thank you.” Lena whispers into the phone. She’s a bit worried about it, but she thinks this will help her heal a bit.

“Alright, see you soon honey.” Eliza says as they end the phone call. 

———————————————

Eliza shows up at Lena’s apartment almost exactly 30 minutes later. She knocks quietly, not wanting to disturb Landon if he was sleeping. Lena opens the door only a few seconds later and lets Eliza in.

“Thank you, for coming.” Lena says as she hobbles over to the couch. Since last week she has gotten her cast off and been in a walking boot, making taking care of a baby so much easier. 

“Oh of course, Lena. You know I’m always here for you.” Eliza responds as she pulls the Luthor into a hug. She rubs the girls back in added comfort before they slowly break apart to sit on the couch.

Lena raises her hand to point towards Landon, who is laying on his stomach on his baby mat while holding his head up, looking straight at his mom. “He’s getting so strong.” The woman whispers, completely proud of her baby boy and how much progress he’s making.

“He’s learning from the best,” Eliza replies sweetly, earning a small smile from Lena.

After their initial conversation, they slip into a comfortable silence, except for a few gurgles from Landon every so often. It was nice feeling at peace with Eliza in her apartment. She feels like she has a motherly figure in her life that finally is accepting and supportive.

“Can we, can we talk about Kara and me?” Lena finally asks after a sharp inhale of breath. “I think it might help.” She adds, looking at Eliza with pleading eyes. 

“Yeah, anything you need to talk about, go ahead.” Eliza adds softly, patiently waiting for Lena to open up. 

The brunette sighs, “I messed up. I crossed Kara’s boundaries to the point where she didn’t even want to tell me what I did.” Lena starts, not exactly knowing what to say.

“And what happened that makes you think you messed up?” Eliza asks. She knows what happened between the two women, but it’s better for Lena to admit everything so that Eliza can help her realize that she didn’t do anything wrong.

“I kissed her, when I was drunk. Then she couldn’t even talk to me about it. I clearly hurt her.” Lena says, harshly at herself. She never really understood friendships but she does know that best friends don’t kiss each other.

Eliza takes Lena’s hand in her own. “The only thing that’s hurting Kara, is you pushing her away. It wasn’t right for her to keep the kiss from you but Kara doesn’t have much experience with friends or dating. She gets scared too, you know?” Eliza speaks with such honesty that it warms Lena’s heart. She’s never gotten this type of relationship with anyone, but she’s glad she has Eliza now.

“So you’re saying the reason why she didn’t tell me sooner was because she was scared?” Lena asks, trying to process what the blonde was telling her.

“I’m saying, you should talk to her.” Eliza replies right away. She knows for sure they can’t make progress if they both don’t communicate.

Lena pulls Eliza into a hug, much to the older woman’s surprise. “Thank you Eliza, I um I’ll think about this. It still just hurts.” She admits while in the other woman’s hold.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Eliza says as they break apart.

Another silence forms in the room before Lena says, “I have to get going in a few minutes, are you sure you can watch him?” 

“I’m more than happy to,” Eliza happily responds, moving to collect a diaper bag before picking up Landon. “Just let me know when you get back and I can bring him home,” Eliza says as both her and Lena walk to the door.

“Thank you again, Eliza.” Lena says as the blonde walks out the door.

—————————————

Kara and Alex had been working together for hours before supergirl finally was able to knock out the draaga. The alien had been attacked pedestrians on multiple occasions, but had been in hiding since the last incident. Winn finally spotted him late this morning. And boy did he put up a good fight against Kara.

When they got to the DEO, both of them were pretty worn out. Alex was planning on going out with Maggie shortly, and Kara was going to go back to her apartment to see Landon and Eliza.

Alex handed the draaga off to some agents to lock up before she brought her sister over to J’onn. “Hey, we could use a favor,” Alex says as J’onn turns around. 

He gives them a knowing look. One that a father might give to his children when he knows they have something planned. “I’m listening,” he only replies.

“So maybe after I talk to Lena I was wondering if we could bring Landon here to make all his paperwork and have Alex and Eliza look over him with all the equipment.” Kara rambles as she fiddles with her hands.

J’onn smiles and puts a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “It’s about time, I’ve been wondering when I’d meet the little guy.” He smiles at the two women in front of him.

Kara squeals and pulls J’onn into a hug. “Thank you!” She lets out and bounces into the training room to get some work done.

————————————

When Kara gets back home, she sees Eliza in the kitchen making some brownies. “Ah, just in time!” The older women says as the door opens.

“You’re the best!” Kara exclaims as she picks a brownie up from the pan. She shoves the brownie in her mouth and proceeds to ask “where’s Landon?” While her mouth is still filled with bakery.

“Honey, don’t talk with your mouthful!” Eliza laughs and hits Kara with an oven mitt. “He’s taking a nap but it's about time for him to wake up.” She says before Kara rushes into her bedroom to get the baby. 

Kara slowly cracked open her bedroom door to find a slightly fussy Landon in his crib. “Hey, buddy!” She whispered, leaning over the crib and putting a pacifier in his mouth. “How about we get you something to eat?” She asks him knowing he can’t respond. But she likes to talk to him, he always responds with cute noises or movements. 

Landon squirms in her arms as she lifts him up, but he quickly snuggles into her body when she settles him in her arm. Kara runs her finger over his cheek and seeing his face scrunch up at the touch makes her laugh. She goes back into the kitchen and asks Eliza to make him a bottle. 

“I got a text from Lena, she said she’s going to try to pick Landon up within the next hour.” Eliza says as she hands Kara the formula. “It’s already a bit late though, he might get fussy.” She lets out with a sigh. Landon was already fussy during the day, so she’s hoping he stays happy until Lena picks him up. 

“He likes when I sing to him, I can sing him the song I’m writing, that should keep him happy.” Kara responds with a smile as she watches Landon suckle on the bottle. 

Eliza kisses the top of Kara’s head. “I’m sure she will love the song, it’s so sweet.” She whispers, watching the way Kara’s face becomes tinted with pink. 

“Did she say anything today?” Kara asks, pleadingly. She really wants to talk to Lena or even just see her, but she needs to respect Lena’s wishes. 

Eliza inhales, trying to figure out what to say to Kara. “I think you should give her a slight push, she deserves the whole picture.” Eliza says, recalling her and Lena’s conversation from earlier.

An uncertain look spreads across Kara’s face. “Are you sure?” She asks as she accepts a full bottle from Eliza. “I want her to be ready to talk to me.” She finishes, letting Eliza know that she respects Lena’s boundaries.

“She wants to talk to you,” Eliza reassured her adoptive daughter. “She’s more upset at herself than anything,” is all Eliza is willing to give to Kara, not wanting the girl to be completely in the dark. But, respecting Lena’s own privacy at the same time.

“I um, okay. I’ll try and reach out.” Kara whispers as she looks at Landon. He’s suckiling his bottle like he hadn’t eaten in days.

Landon lets out a few loud grunts as he scarfs down his formula. The noises and determination causes Kara to burst out in laughing. She hadn’t seen Landon much this week, since she hasn’t been around Lena. So seeing the boy again is making her feel so warm and joyful. 

Once he finishes his food, Kara sets him in his rocking swing before retrieving her guitar from her bedroom. “Hey Landon! How about some music?” She coos at the boy.

Landon happily kicks his legs at Kara as he lets out an adorable high pitched “eeee.” The blonde giggles at the little one, causing Landon to start making grabby hands as her.

“I see somebody is excited!” Kara laughs as she makes sure her instrument is in tune. “How about I sing you something I’m working on for your mommy?” She asks him in a baby voice.

A goofy smile spreads across Landon’s face as his grabby hands continue. “Kara, he really likes you!” Eliza points out. Landon normally isn’t that overjoyed when she watches him, so it causes Eliza’s heart to swell. Kara is so good with kids.

Kara flashes the older woman a smile before she starts strumming her guitar. She starts singing, her voice soft, sweet and filled with meaning.

_“If you just realize what I just realized,_  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.” 

Kara stops singing briefly as she continues to strum her guitar. She decides to make a few silly faces at Landon before she starts to sing again. So far the baby has been smiling and cooing at her during the song, making it hard for Kara not to laugh or smile.

While Kara was singing that part of the song, Eliza took a quick video of Kara’s slightly goofy dancing while singing with a wild smile spin her face. She also shows Landon yelling out a squeal sounding like a high pitched, “ahhhh” in enjoyment while reaching out to Kara with a wide smile. She only caught the first few lines of the song, not giving away too much, but she couldn’t resist recording those two. She quickly sent it to Lena with the caption, “Those two are far too happy to see each other again.”

_“Take time to realize._  
Oh-oh, I'm on your side.  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.  
Didn't I tell you?” 

Kara stopped singing after that verse. She wrote the whole song and knew it, but seeing how squirmy Landon was getting, she decided to do something else with music instead. She put down her guitar and turned on her speaker. The song “Hard Times” by Paramore starts playing as she picks Landon up.

Kara starts dancing, though she’s careful not to do anything that could hurt the baby. She moves through the apartment with bounce like movements and giggles as Landon kicks his legs and babbles to the music. “Gonna make you wonder why you even try!” Kara sings out, not able to resist the feeling of the music. Her sudden singing caused Landon to look up at the blonde with wide eyes before shrieking and quickly placing his hand on her cheek. Another laugh leaves Kara as she carefully takes Landon’s hand off her face to move it to the music.

Eliza watches Kara in awe. She’s always known how much Kara loves children, but she never realized just how happy they make Kara. The younger girl looks the happiest she’s been in a long time. 

Kara eventually sees Eliza staring at them and holds out a hand to her adoptive mom. “Come on! You’ve got to dance too!” She says over the music and Eliza happily joins the girl in their small dance party.

They hardly last two songs before Landon starts to get tired. So Kara turns off the music and places him back in his little swinging chair. It’s not quite time for him to go back to sleep, so she just wants to give him a bit of down time. They are also expecting Lena soon, so it didn’t make sense to put him in his crib.

Landon stifles up a yawn which causes Kara to let out a quiet “awww, is somebody sleepy?” She sits next to Landon’s swing, quietly talking to him in order to keep him occupied. 

Though, Landon started to get fussy about a half hour later, making them feed and change him before laying him down in his crib. Eliza rubs her eyes as she exits the bedroom. Today has been a long day for her. 

“Wasn’t Lena supposed to be here an hour ago?” Kara asks, worryingly. She knows Lena is okay, her heartbeat is slow and steady like it normally is. But it still worries her that Lena is this late.

Eliza pulls out her phone to see two texts from Lena. The first was a response to the video, saying, “I miss their goofiness.” The second was, “running late, I’m sorry.” Eliza frowns before telling Kara that Lena might be caught up for awhile. 

In order to pass the time, Kara and Eliza cuddle up on the couch with a pint of ice cream and a movie playing on the TV. It was already fairly late and both of them were quite tired, so this was a perfect way to stay up waiting for Lena. 

But an hour late turned into three and then eventually four. It was now one in the morning and Eliza had excused herself to bed, while Kara stayed up, making sure to check up on Lena’s heartbeat every few minutes. Slowly, the woman’s heartbeat evened out into a slow and relaxed pace, making Kara believe she had fallen asleep.The blonde threw on her supergirl gear before flying out her window to go find Lena. Unsurprisingly, the Luthor was at L-Corp, sitting at her desk. 

“Oh, Lena” Kara whispered as she entered the office. She noticed the half emptied bottle of scotch upon the desk that Lena was currently resting her head on. The brunette had fallen asleep, working on a project. 

The hero crouched down beside her friend. She carefully laid a hand on Lena’s shoulder and gave her a slight shake. When the brunette stirred, Kara whispered, “let’s get you home.” 

Lena groans before quickly pushing Kara’s hand off of her. She still was asleep, so she wasn’t aware of what was actually going on.

“Lena,” Kara said slightly louder as she placed her hand on her friend’s cheek. “It’s time to go,” she says as Lena’s eyes slowly blink open.

The business woman’s eyes are squinted as they adjust to the dimly lit room. She furrowed her eyebrows at Kara. “What time is it?” She grumbles through her sleepiness. 

The blonde barely understands what Lena says. Her voice is so raspy and thick when she’s this tired and her being slightly intoxicated doesn’t help. Kara doesn’t hear her like this often. “It’s a little after two,” she whispers, holding out her hand to help Lena up.

“Oh my god, Landon!” She says in a shock, suddenly she was more awake than she was a few minutes ago.

“Eliza is with him, he’s okay.” Kara replies, soothing her friend’s worry. “Can I fly you home?” She asks politely and with caution, hoping she isn’t disrespecting Lena. 

A small nod from Lena is all Kara needs to know it’s alright. Supergirl slowly picks up Lena bridal style and holds the woman close. The brunette places her head on Kara’s chest sleepily and barely manages to keep her eyes open as Kara stands there, holding her in the office. 

“I’ll fly slow,” Kara whispers before she heads to the balcony to take off. She flew at a nice even pace which allowed Lena to stay sleeping. She knew the woman had to be tired, regardless of the fact she worked all day. Landon only sleeps for a max of three hours at a time, so there was no way Lena was well rested.

They landed on the balcony with a soft thud. Kara was careful not to wake up the woman in her arms. She walked into Lena’s bedroom and set Lena on the bed before fetching some pajamas for her to change into. There was no way that Kara was going to let her friend sleep in uncomfortable business attire. 

“We’re home, Lena. I’ve got you some clothes to change into.” Kara whispers at the brunette.

Lena opened her eyes grudgingly as she groans. Her face scrunches up in sleepy anger from being woken up once more. Wordlessly, she grabs the clothes before shuffling into her bathroom with little grace. As the Luthor is changing, Kara grabs a glass of water and places it on the nightstand. She doesn’t want to have Lena awake longer than needed, so she figured doing that small task would at least help. 

When Lena opened the door from the bathroom, her face was no longer sleepily angry. She looked young, younger than Kara has seen her in awhile. She didn’t have a single trace of makeup on her face, normally Kara sees her with the basics. But now, the blonde can see the small amount of freckles scattered about the woman’s face. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than normal. It didn’t matter that there was a sleepy frown on Lena’s face, or if her dark circles showed how truly tired she was. Lena looked so soft, so comfortable and like her true self. She was absolutely, “beautiful,” Kara whispered before covering her mouth. She didn’t mean to say anything out loud. But the mix of the fuzzy pajamas and the soft look upon the brunettes face, was too much to keep her admiration inside.

“What was that?” Lena mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“I um, it was nothing.” Kara said as she sat up from the bed and pulled down the covers for Lena.

The Luthor slipped in bed and thanked Kara. She looked so relaxed and content at this moment. “I’ll be right back,” Kara whispers before going to grab aspirin from the bathroom. When Lena looks at her, she explains, “just in case,” knowing that the brunette could have a hangover in the morning. 

Lena smiles at Kara through her sleepiness. It’s so bright and sweet that Kara’s heart melts slightly. The blonde stays there in silence for a few more moments, noticing green eyes sleepily trained on her. “I’m going to head back, goodnight Lena.” She whispers and turns to leave.

But a hand catches her wrist. It’s a sloppy hold, but she stops in her tracks and turns to see Lena, barely awake but with a something on her mind. “Please stay,” she says, her voice quite rasp, but sure of her words.

Kara crouches down to Lena’s eye level. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Call me when you wake up, I’ll bring Landon here and we can talk.” She lets out slowly. She knows Lena has been drinking so she is unsure if Lena’s decision would change once sober, so she doesn’t want to take her chances. Before she gets up to leave, she leaves a kiss on Lena’s forehead and whispers, “sweet dreams, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all want to discuss this fic or the show you can find me on tumblr and Twitter @ugliersteak. I’m more than happy to take ideas for the story, give away spoilers, and even help other people edit or brainstorm for their own writing.


	8. So Let’s Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll be updating every two weeks from now on. But if I’m really feeling the love I may be motivated enough to finish a chapter a week early 
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments on the last chapter!
> 
> The plot is really going to start picking up soon, so bare with me for this chapter and the next. Chapter 10 is where it’s going to start getting crazy ;)

Kara ended up with little sleep. When she got home, finally launching herself onto the couch to get some shuteye, Landon started to stir. She tried to ignore it at first, hoping he would fall back asleep, but he started to fuss. Kara didn’t want to wake Eliza so she got up to help the boy. 

It turns out he needed a diaper change and a bottle. While he was eating, she walked softly around the apartment, humming quietly as Landon looked up at her with round eyes. He suckled on his bottle profusely, trying to get down every last drop. She loved his fierce love of food already.

Once he was changed and fed, his eyes started to droop, so Kara went back into the bedroom to lay him in the crib. But, he missed her warmth and once again started to fuss, the second he was in the crib. Sighing, Kara lifted him up and nestled him on her chest.

She made her way back to the couch and sat down, rubbing his back soothingly, getting his wailing and squirming to subside. She stayed that way for as long as she could, but as sleep started to embrace her, she shifted to lay down, Landon still on her chest. But she didn’t want to fall asleep, it wasn’t exactly a safe sleeping situation for the baby, so she had to shake herself awake every few minutes to keep herself conscious.

When she was almost positive she could put Landon back, she carefully got up and went to place him in the crib. But the movement woke him up and he started making soft, unhappy noises that Kara grumbled at. She was exhausted, so she climbed into bed next to Eliza, placed Landon next to her and moved all blankets free from the area. Hopefully now, the boy would fall asleep, so that she too could get some rest.

As soon as Landon finally let himself fall asleep, Kara thanked Rao and closed her eyes and drifted off as well. Unfortunately, the sleep didn’t last long. Nearly two hours later he was up again, screaming as loud as his lungs would let him. Kara woke up in panic, worried she had hurt him, but she soon realized the smell coming from him. She let out a sigh of relief and was about to climb out of bed. But Eliza, being the kind woman she is, got up and allowed Kara to try and get more rest. 

When she woke up, her apartment smelled of coffee and bacon. She heard two people talking in her kitchen as well as Landon batting at his play mat toys. It took a minute for her to adjust to the lights and sounds of the morning, but eventually she rubbed her eyes and shuffled out of bed. 

Kara was happy to see her sister and adoptive mom cooking pancakes and bacon while happily engaged in a scientific conversation. “Good morning!” She yawned, stretching out her arms before plastering a tired smile on her face.

“Wow, what happened to you?” Alex asked jokingly, noticing how tired Kara looks.

“Alexandra!” Eliza let out, causing both of her girls to laugh. “The little one was fussy last night and your sister wanted to let me sleep.” She simply explained.

Alex made a small nod, acknowledging her mother before handing Kara a plate of food. “Better eat up before your nerves get to you.” Alex jokes, knowing that Kara will be talking to Lena later. 

Kara mocks her speech and movements with a scrunched face before grabbing the plate and flopping down onto a chair. “Would you cut it out!” Kara laughs at Alex.

“Who? Innocent old me?” The older sister asks as she tries to steal Kara’s bacon once more. But when Kara’s iron grip wraps around her wrist, she mutters, “fine you grump! I was just trying to help you.” She sounded mock hurt, which helped put a smile on her sisters face.

“Yeah, help me starve!” Kara jokes as she shoves her breakfast into her mouth. She does love Alex’s antics but she does need to try and eat as much as she can. Eating helps calm her, and she’s going to spend a lot of energy trying to think of what to say, so she needs all the food she can get. 

“Psh, Yeah right,” Alex responds as she makes herself a plate and joins her sister at the table. “Joking aside, how are you feeling?” She asks, intently looking at Kara while eating a slice of bacon.

Kara swallows hard thinking about what might happen. “I’m nervous,” she whispers and looks down to her food. “but I know it will be okay.” The blonde adds, sounding sure of herself while she looks up to meet Alex’s eyes. 

A soft smile shows on Alex’s face. “I’ll tell you what. You go over there and once everything happens, feel free to call me over. I’ll bring all your favorite food, movies and games and buy you some new fuzzy blankets. We can have a Danvers girls night. But if you’d rather stay with Lena, or be alone, that’s more than okay. It’s up to you. We will be here for you regardless.” The brunette explains her thoughts with a kind tone. She loves her sister and wants her to be happy. So she shows Kara that  
she supports her, always. Alex is her number one fan.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara replies with a smile and kisses Alex on the cheek. “You’re the best sister I could ask for.” She says with the most genuine tone imaginable. Alex’s smile grows wider, knowing that Kara is being completely honest.

————————————————

It had been a few hours before Kara got a notification on her phone. A text from Lena,

_Lena <3: I think I’m ready to talk _

Even though Kara wasn’t there with Lena, she knows her friend is anxious, her texts are usually short and sweet, but she can sense the unease in this. She could imagine Lena trying to work up the courage to send the message. So she types back as soon as she can.

 _Kara: I’ll be there in twenty, let me know if you change your mind._

She doesn’t get a text back. The typing bubbles pop up and disappear for a minute or two, but in the end, nothing happens. So Kara locks her phone and goes to pack Landon’s things and make sure he’s fed and changed. Once everything is all set, she straps him in his carrier and grabs her guitar. They jump into a small car so that Alex can drive them over. 

Normally Kara would fly, but she didn’t want to risk anything with Landon. At this point the boy was a part of their makeshift family, so if any harm came to him, everyone would be a wreck. She wouldn’t ever want to think of something bad happening to him, so she’s going to play it as safe as possible.

Once they arrive, Alex plants a kiss on Kara’s cheek before she lets out a quick, “Good luck!” 

Kara walks up to the apartment door slowly, not sure if she’s ready yet. She takes a deep breath and decides to pace around the hallway for a few minutes before she stops in front of the door and quietly knocks a few times. She would have knocked a bit louder, but Landon had fallen asleep in his carrier and she didn’t want to disturb him. 

The door doesn’t open, but Lena’s heartbeat is right on the other side. Kara knows her friend is thinking about whether she would open the door or not. So when another minute passes, Kara knocks again. 

Just like that, Lena’s heart picks up its pace and the door is slowly being opened. Kara fumbles with the guitar strap across her shoulder as she watches Lena’s figure appear. Her hair is in a sloppy bun, her face free from makeup, and glasses perched on her nose. She looks tired, young, and like she’s holding the weight of the world on her two shoulders.

As soon as the door is open, Lena gazed down and Kara enters the space. When Lena looks back up at the blonde, a tear is running down her face. “Oh Lena,” Kara whispers as she sets the carrier down and pulls the woman into a hug. It doesn’t take long before Lena’s body is shaking with tears. So Kara holds her, kisses the top of her head and whispers, “I’ve got you,” along with other comforting phrases until she feels the brunettes body start to relax and hears the crying subside.

“I’m sorry,” Lena rasps once she feels Kara’s arms loosen their hold around her.

Kara squeezes Lena one last time before she lets go of her. “Don’t be,” She whispers as she guides Lena to the couch. “I’ll be right back,” she adds and scurries off to put Landon in his crib. When she returns she has a fuzzy blanket in her hand. She drapes it over Lena’s shoulders before she puts her guitar down and sits down beside her.

A tired smile grows on Lena’s face. “Thank you,” She whispers, looking down at her lap. “I’ve missed you,” she adds and she brings herself to look back up at the person sitting beside her.

“I’ve missed you too,” Kara responds with a sweet smile. She wants Lena to know that she’s here for her, no matter what. So she’s going to be sweet, soft, genuine, gentle and as kind as she can be for her. Lena deserves someone to be there for her, so Kara will be that person.

Lena tucks her legs beneath her as she turns to face Kara. “I’m sorry for yesterday. Sam needed to stay home because Ruby got sick. I was only meant to be at L-Corp for a few hours but I started thinking about having this conversation with you and I just got sucked into my work as a way to cope and well, you know how I was before Landon came along.” She explains, not once looking up at the blonde. She had used her arms to gesture as she spoke though.

Kara was showing a soft smile when Lena looked up at her. “I know you’ve missed going to work.” Kara starts with an innocent statement. She truly does know how much Lena does enjoy her company and she knows how hard she works, so she understands. “And to be fair, Landon and I had a great time.” She admits with a wild smile. She absolutely loves spending time with him. He’s been bringing so much joy into her life lately.

“It sure seems like it, Eliza sent me a video of you two.” She says with a soft tone, noticing how bright Kara looks in this moment.

“I think he missed you though, he was quite fussy.” The blonde admits, wanting Lena to know about it.

A small frown forms on Lena’s face. “He’s been like that for me lately, I was thinking that it’s about time I brought him to the DEO for a checkup.” Lena says thoughtfully, hoping Kara says that it’s okay.

“J’onn has been dying to meet him, so whenever you want, I can bring you guys in.” Kara responds happily. She knows that her boss adores kids, especially babies. It would be a welcome change to have one around every so often.

Lena smiles and nods at her friends words. There’s a moment of silence between them, it’s not bad, yet it is a bit uncomfortable given the unsaid words that are yet to come. Kara fiddles with her hands as Lena watches them, willing herself not to anxiously chew on her nails. It’s a habit she’s always had, Kara knows what it means, so she’s going to try and stay away from it right now.

“I’d like to talk a bit more about the kiss if that’s okay,” Kara blurts out quickly, surprising Lena.

The Luthor takes a deep breath before she is somewhat ready to discuss what happened. “Yeah, that’s okay,” she says, not knowing how else to respond.

Kara shifts in her seat, trying to figure out how to word everything. Talking about feelings is hard. Hell, that’s why she wrote a song. Music can be interpreted many different ways and she was able to get her feelings written down in a creative matter. But this, this is hard. Just being vulnerable in the moment and being face to face with the person you are potentially opening up your heart to.

“You didn’t cross my boundaries.” She starts out with that flat statement. She wants Lena to know that she didn’t do anything wrong. “But hypothetically if you did, I wouldn’t be mad, we’d just have to have a conversation about it so it wouldn’t happen again. We are… we are friends and I wouldn’t let things like that come in between us because I know you would never intentionally do something to hurt me or make me uncomfortable.” Kara explains, her voice is barely above a whisper, her eyes casted down at her fidgeting hands.

Lena stays quiet, though she does place a warm hand over Kara’s offering some comfort and letting the blonde know she is listening.

The fidgeting stops and her lips quirk up into a soft smile for a moment. “I um… I wasn’t turning you down, I didn’t _want_ to turn you down. That’s why you ended up kissing me, I guess I was leading you on in some way.” She stops and takes a deep breath. Lena squeezes her hands, noting the unease. The small effort helps Kara steady her nerves enough to keep going. “But, you were drunk and that’s why I pulled away. I… um I didn’t think… I don’t know I felt like it was wrong to let it happen.” She pauses again and looks up at the ceiling. “You didn’t remember anything from that night, so it definitely _would’ve_ been wrong. Then I didn’t tell you right away because I was scared, scared of what might happen and scared to confront my own feelings.” That’s where she stops herself. She takes a deep breath and looks at Lena’s eyes, there’s a mix of emotions written in them, so she stays quiet and waits.

“You pulled away because you thought it would be taking advantage of me, regardless of the fact that I was pushing it on you?” Lena asks all of the sudden. It was a different direction than what Kara would’ve thought, but at least it’s nothing all bad.

“You were really drunk, regardless of the fact that you were the one initiating it, your brain wasn’t being filtered so I still don't think it would’ve been right.” Kara replies, hoping her ideology makes sense.

Lena retracts her hand and runs it through her hair, she’s stressed and it’s the smallest tick she can manage to do without giving herself away. “I crossed a boundary between friends, yet you were the one who was afraid of doing something wrong. I don’t understand how someone can be as good as you.” Lena whispers, she’s still not maintaining eye contact with Kara, but she is starting to feel way better about the whole situation.

A small smile forms on her face as a hint of pink appears upon her cheeks. “I wrote you a song because I realized a lot in the past week. can I sing it to you? It’s… I wrote it about my feelings… for you.” She makes a few pauses, unsure if she was crossing a boundary now herself, but judging by the small laugh and genuine smile Lena shows her, no boundary was crossed.

“I’m all ears,” Lena responds, sitting up right and facing where Kara is now standing with her guitar.

She starts to strum and before either of them fully realize it, Kara is singing the song she wrote for Lena.

“Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side.  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?”

Kara starts out slow, sweet and very melodic. As she jumps into the next verse, her pace is slightly faster but still sweet and melodic. She wants this to be genuine and soft because Lena, well her feelings for Lena are just that

“But I can't spell it out for you.  
No, it's never gonna be that simple.  
No, I can't spell it out for you.”

Now her pace picks up a bit more, her voice sounding more upbeat as she starts the chorus.  
She looks mostly at her guitar but every few seconds she glances up at Lena, noticing a hint of a smile upon the woman’s face.

“If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.”

she strums for a few seconds, a smile starts to grow on her face as she starts to grow a bit more confident in what she’s doing at the moment. Showing her feelings via song, it’s very Kara, that’s for sure. And judging by the look on Lena’s face, it seems to be the right call.

“Take time to realize.  
Oh-oh, I'm on your side.  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.  
Didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you.  
No, it's never gonna be that simple.  
No, I can't spell it out for you.”

She started to slowly dance to the last few verses, making Lena’s smile grow larger, until it’s toothy and a smile Kara has missed so much in the past week. So her smile grows as well, seeing Lena enjoy her goofy side once again. Her dancing continues through the next verse, she’s just feeling so caught up in the moment that it feels so right and freeing.

“If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but…”

Her dancing slowly stops during that verse as she comes to the next, she starts to sing slower and not as upbeat, but still very sweetly.

“It's not the same,  
No, it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me halfway,  
If you would meet me halfway,  
It could be the same for you.”

Her eyes throughout that part, turn a bit glassy and her face almost shows how desperately she hopes Lena wants to be with her. She notices Lena’s smile falter slightly, it’s slightly worrying. But Lena still seems happy and comfortable, so Kara ignores it for the time being.

“If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other,  
And we'll never find another.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
We'd never have to wonder.  
Just realize what I just realized.  
If you just realize what I just realized.

Oh.

Missed out on each other now.  
Missed out on each other now, yeah.

Realize.  
Realize.  
Realize.  
Realize.”

As she sings those words repeatedly, she slowly becomes quieter and the strumming fades out with it. She takes a deep breath and Lena claps softly, a large smile still plastered among her face. So Kara bows and laughs when Lena snorts at her.

Kara sets her guitar down and slowly sits down next to Lena again. She takes a second, realizing what she actually did. Initially there’s panic, but Lena didn’t react negatively, so the panic is wiped away and replaced with something closer to feeling jittery.

“Wow, you… so you actually feel that way?” Lena asks. She would have to admit that this feels silly. It’s like a typical school girl moment, but she’s never had something like this, it’s new and exciting and she doesn’t know what to say or do.

“Yes,” Kara whispers and places a hand on Lena’s cheek. They are already quite close and Lena takes a second to adjust to the contact, but melts into it, once she realizes it’s a sweet gesture. “I’m always going to be on your side. You don’t have to worry about being poised or calculated with me. I want to know all of you, no matter if you’re grumpy, all sick and puking, or just had the best day of your life.” 

The brunette looks down to her lap once more. “I’m sorry, for pushing you away. I’ve never had… well this.” Is all she says, she’s not sure how to fully express her relationship with Kara at the moment.

“I know,” Kara says and as Lena looks back up at her, the blonde shows her a soft smile. It’s enough to make Lena realize that everything is okay. 

As they slip into a comfortable silence, Kara’s eyes drift to Lena’s lips. The brunette notices and pulls her bottom lip into her teeth, teasing the blonde in front of her. Of course Kara’s cheeks turn rosy as she meets Lena’s eyes again.

Kara’s phone buzzes twice, texts from Alex. She doesn’t hear anything in need of Supergirl so she ignores it for now.

Lena’s eyes are intently watching Kara’s. The next thing they both know, they are leaning in, their lips just about to touch. Kara’s cold breath ghosts Lena’s lips, causing the brunette to want to close the gap even sooner. But…

All of the sudden Kara’s phone is blaring as a phone call comes through and both women are pulled out of their trance. Kara laughs awkwardly as she rubs the back of her neck and moves to pick up her phone. She mouths a quick apology to Lena, but the brunette doesn’t notice since she is looking at everywhere else, but Kara.

“Alex?” Kara answers, slightly annoyed at her sister for interrupting what would’ve been the first real kiss that her and Lena shared.

Alex’s words are choppy, she’s obviously crying. “I- Maggie… We… K-Kara it’s… o-over.” 

Oh, so that’s what the texts were probably about. Kara instantly feels bad for feeling angry at the interruption. Alex and Maggie, they broke up. 

“Hey Alex, are you at your apartment?” Kara replies almost instantly after realizing what was going on.

“I- I’m going to-to the bar.” She responds, slightly more fluid than before.

“No, go find yourself a blanket, curl up on the couch and turn the TV on. Do not leave your apartment, I’m serious Alex.” She tells her sister, knowing that if she lets Alex go to the dive bar, it will only become worse. That was their spot, there was no way drinking at a place that reminded Alex so much of Maggie, would do anything good.

She hears a door open and some objects being moved around before a quiet huff and a soft hum of voices in the background. Alex had listened. “I’m on my way okay? I’ll pick you up some some good desserts that you can stuff your face with.” Luckily she hears a wet laugh in response to that final sentence. “I love you, I’ll be there soon.”

“I lo-love y-you too.” Alex replies before the line goes dead.

Lena is looking at Kara with concern now, she hates that it’s interrupted that moment, it was such an inconvenient time that it seems almost as if it was planned, which makes it far worse. “I’m sorry Lena, Alex really needs me right now and as much as she adores you, this is something that I think she would only want me there for. Maybe in a few days we can have a ladies night at my place, I think she will need the company.” Kara explains as she gets up and pulls her guitar strap around her shoulder. 

“Do you want me to get that really nice beer that Maggie enjoys?” Lena asks and Kara’s face immediately falls.

“Maggie won’t be there.” Is all she replies, but Lena seems to understand.

“Oh,” She lets out and her face falls as well. Now she does know for certain that this wasn’t at all something minor that was pulling Kara away. “I’ll buy some really expensive wine for Alex, she always seems to enjoy that.” Lena says in efforts to do something nice. She knows Alex, hell she’d even call Alex her friend at this point. But she’s never been one to know how to comfort someone, so at least she could offer Alex some alcohol that she enjoys.

A slight smile forms on Kara’s face. “She will definitely appreciate that. Would you be able to buy some chocolate as well? I can pay you back for that I just don’t want to leave her side.” Kara quickly explains. She’d rather be there for Alex, taking care of her and showing her she is loved, rather than out shopping for candy.

“There’s no need Kara, being rich has its perks.” Lena says in a slightly teasing tone as they head to the door.

Kara lets out a small laugh and pulls Lena into a hug. “Thank you, Landon is welcome to come as well.” She says, knowing Alex and Eliza would love to see him.

“That definitely sounds like something Alex would want.” Lena replies happily. She really hopes she can help Alex feel at least slightly better. 

Kara opens the door and is ready to leave, but she quickly turns around to face Lena one last time before she leaves. “Do you want to go on a date with me next week?” She asks with a sudden surge of bravery.

“And what would this date entail?” Lena asks playfully while raising an eyebrow.

Kara blushes and rocks on her feet before letting out, “it’ll be a surprise.” She knows exactly where she wants to take the other woman, but she wants to keep it a secret until the day of. She knows Lena hates surprises, but she will tell her everything she needs to know besides the location.

“I’m intrigued,” Lena says with a shy smile. “I can’t wait.” She admits, looking at Kara who has a face written with pure joy.

The blonde quickly leans in and places a kiss to Lena’s cheek before saying, “I’ll text you the details,” and walking out the door.

Lena stood there with a shy smile on her face. Her cheeks were tinted with a rose shade as she held her hand where her friend’s (?) lips just were. Yeah, she definitely can’t wait for that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr or Twitter @ugliersteak
> 
> Song credit: “Realize” by Colbie Caillat


	9. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got some really really nice feedback and I ended up writing all the way to chapter 11. I wasn’t going to post this until next week but seeing as certain people seem to really enjoy this fic and leave me such wonderful comments, I’m posting this early ❤️

They had switched ladies night to be at Alex’s apartment. There was an extra bedroom and a couch big enough for people to crash on if alcohol became an issue.

Kara was setting out some snacks when she got a text from Lena. 

**Lena <3: “does Alex want Sam to come? They always love picking each other’s brains.” **

Good question. Alex and Sam do seem to be friends, so it was nice Lena thought to ask about the woman joining them. “Hey Alex?” Kara whispered as she entered her sister’s bedroom.

“Yeah?” She replies as she emerged from her closet with clothes dangled on her arm.

“How do you feel about Sam joining us tonight?” She asks happily, hoping the added company will help cheer Alex up. 

The corners of Alex’s mouth slightly quirk up. “I wouldn’t mind that at all,” she replies. Alex has always liked Sam, she was smart and funny. Sam has actually become one of her friends in the past few months. It’s nice for her to have a somewhat new face around.

—————————

They decided to have game night at Alex’s place. It was bigger than Kara’s apartment so if people needed to crash there for the night, there wouldn’t be any issues. Eliza made sure to bring over some baby supplies so that she could easily take care of Landon while all of the other women had fun.

Lena, of course was the first one to arrive. She had Landon’s carrier in one hand, with chocolate and wine in the other. It was a bit challenging to carry it all, but she made do.

She set Landon’s carrier down and knocked on the door. A couple seconds passed before the door opened, revealing Alex whose eyes were glassy and slightly puffy, showing that the woman had been crying. “Come here,” Lena whispered before pulling the other woman into a hug.

Alex’s body was slightly trembling but she wasn’t crying. She was tired. It was hard to sleep in her bed alone, it was cold and lonely. But having Kara, Eliza and now both Lena and Sam, really made her feel loved and cared for. “Thanks for coming,” Alex whispers into Lena shoulder before breaking the hug.

“Of course!” Lena is smiling wide at Alex. She appreciates that Alex wants her there to help her. She’s never been able to be supportive to someone other than Kara. So this means a lot to her as well. “Oh,” Lena quickly says as she looks at her hands. “These are for you,” she passed over the wine and chocolate, both items being ridiculously expensive. The chocolate especially, it was a gigantic box of all different gourmet truffles. 

A small smile shows on Alex’s face. “Thank you, Lena. You’re too kind.” She says and invites Lena to come in. She watches Lena put Landon’s carrier down and how she lifts him out with the biggest smile on her face. It looks so natural now, like Lena had been born for this.

The Luthor walks back over to Alex, giggly baby in hands. “I think someone’s happy to see his Auntie Alex!” She coos and offers for Alex to hold him.

Alex’s face instantly lights up when Landon is in her arms. “How’s my handsome man?” She asks in her baby voice. Landon grunts at her in response, causing her to let out a small laugh.

Lena is definitely glad she brought her son. Seeing Alex so happy with Landon is definitely something she wants to see more of. Alex loves kids and Lena knows that Landon is going to be spoiled rotten by her. Her kid is going to be so loved by this makeshift family.

Sam arrives a few minutes later with a basket of cookies and a few tubs of Alex’s favorite flavors of ice cream. “Hey I’m so sorry I’m late.” She says as she pulls Alex into a hug. “Let’s get our ladies night started!” She lets out excitedly when she spots Lena and Kara in the background.

Eliza had taken Landon into Alex’s bedroom after Alex had said hello. It was around his bedtime so she was getting him all cleaned up and fed so that he can fall asleep.

Once Landon does fall asleep, she will be joining the girls that are in the living room, but she will be staying sober to make sure everyone is safe and taken care of.

While Eliza is off getting Landon ready for bed, Alex whips out some glasses and her alcohol. She was definitely ready to get a bit drunk and play a game she loves to play while intoxicated. “Hey Kara, what are you planning on having tonight?” She asks, wondering if Kara would rather just drink water since she can’t get drunk from normal alcohol. 

“Oh I uh, I brought my own stuff, I thought I could join in tonight.” She admits with a slight blush to her face. She had noticed Lena’s grin and glint of excitement in her eyes at Kara’s admission. She’s definitely going to have an experience tonight. She doesn’t quite know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

“Kara Danvers, drunk.” Alex let’s out with a small laugh, “this is going to be better than I had hoped.” She finishes with a swig of beer. 

They all get situated with the drinks of their choosing. Beer bottles are left on the counter for anyone to grab, while a bottle of wine and 3 glasses sit on the coffee table in the living room for Sam, Lena and Alex.

Lena got up from her seat on the carpet and curled up on the couch next to Kara. Instantly the blonde pulled Lena into her side. It felt natural, for them to be close. They always had enjoyed cuddling, so this is just like they always are. Well, besides the fact they both know they have feelings for eachother.

Sam and Alex instantly start talking about some technology that’s being developed for medicine. As much as Lena wants to join in, because it’s tech from her own company, she stays out of it because Kara is showing her such a sweet smile and can sense there’s something she wants to say.

“You look beautiful,” the blonde whispers in Lena’s ear, making the woman blush. Kara loves seeing Lena so relaxed. She’s currently wearing Kara’s NCU sweatshirt with a pair of leggings. Her face is free from makeup and her hair is pulled up into a sloppy bun. To top it off, she’s wearing her gigantic glasses that Kara absolutely adores.

Lena just sits there smiling, her cheeks becoming more tinted the more she lets those words sink in. She’s beautiful, someone thinks she beautiful. Yes, a lot of people have called her that. But never when she’s free of makeup and expensive clothes with her hair thrown up while her clunky glasses are perched on her nose. _Kara Danvers thinks she’s beautiful._

Once her panic fades, her smile grows. “Thank you.” She whispers. “I could say the same about you.” Lena admits softly, her blush slowly creeping onto her ears.

Kara smiles, a matching blush starts to appear on her own cheeks. She’s about to say something but she gets cut off.

“Aww look at you two love birds!” Sam chuckles, noticing the sweet interaction between the two of them. She wouldn’t have interrupted but Alex started to shift uncomfortably from the two’s love sick faces. 

Kara’s face reddens and she tries to hide behind Lena. The brunette laughs at her before Kara squeaks out, “sorry we are done,” to her sister.

“Hey Alex, so what did you want to play again?” Lena asked as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

A devious grin grows on Alex’s face. “Well, a drunk game of ‘who’s most likely to’ is always fun” She lets out as she gets up and collects papers she had made earlier for this game. Each paper had one of their names written on it and everyone got a stack of their own papers, containing each persons name on it. “It’s simple, I’ll say ‘who’s most likely to do whatever’ and we hold up the persons name.” She explains to the group.

Sam takes a big sip of wine before interjecting, “well, this is going to get interesting.” She flashes a smile at Alex, noting she’s ready for whatever Alex has come up with.

“Okay we will start off easy.” Alex says as she pulls up her phones to look at each question she’s supposed to say. “Who’s most likely to end up in jail after a night out?” A devious smile spreads on her face as she holds up her own name.

The next person to hold up a name card is Sam, who chose Lena. Kara is next and of course she picks Alex. Then Lena, with a small embarrassed smile, holds up her own name as her cheeks turn slightly red.

“Oh wait there must be a story behind this!” Alex laughs as she sees embarrassment bloom all over Lena’s face.

Kara throws a look at Alex before saying, “leave her alone Alex” but she herself is trying to hold back a laugh at Lena’s fairly red face.

“A story for another time,” Sam lets out with a small chuckle. She knows _exactly_ what happened, but by the looks on Lena’s face, it’s not something she’s ready to share.

Alex’s eyes narrow before she lets out, “Okay but I definitely will need to hear this soon.” 

Lena sighs in relief before hiding her face in the crook of Kara’s neck. She feels Kara’s arm slide around her and hold her close. Her face heats up even more, so she stays hidden for a few more seconds while she composes herself.

Once Lena looks back up at everyone, Alex is ready for round two. “Who’s most likely to accidentally kill someone?”

Alex thinks for a minute before holding up Sam’s name. Kara of course holds up her own, a small frown and her crinkled brows on her face. Lena holds up Sam’s card as well. Then Sam holds up Alex’s.

“Hey!” She lets out, mock hurt in her voice. She laughs when Alex sticks out her tongue at her.

Lena grins. “Sorry, but I know if Alex or I kill someone then it wouldn’t be an accident.” She shrugs when Alex gives her a wild smile.

“Oh and there is no way my angel of a sister would ever.” The older sister laughs. She noticed that Kara’s face softened at that, she’s even smiling now.

Kara takes a big swig of the alien alcohol in her flask. She went to take another before Lena’s hand stops her. “Take it slow, okay?” She whispers before leaning her head back on Kara’s shoulder.

“I guess that’s fair,” Sam admits before laughing out, “you guys are bad influences” 

“Hey!” Kara giggled with a pout on her face. “I’m an angel and Alex said so,” her pout grew when both Sam and Alex started to laugh.

“Of course you are, darling.” Lena responded with a smile. The room grew quiet at that. Lena stiffened, noticing the awkward silence.

But a smile grew on Kara’s face. It was happy and unrestricted, making Lena’s heart rate speed up. “See! Even Lena thinks so!” She says, her voice slurring slightly. It’s obvious that the alcohol was taking effect on her already.

“You’re such a lightweight,” Alex chuckled before looking back at her phone to find the next question. She could see Kara’s pout out of the corner of her eyes. She laughed once more before she found a good question. “Ah! I found a perfect one. Who’s most likely to break their phone?” 

Lena laughed as she pulled up Kara’s card, noticing both Alex and Kara already had the same one up. Sam looked at them in confusion as she pulled up her own name. “Is there something that I’m missing?”

Kara tried to shrink in her seat, but with Lena curled up into her side, it was impossible. Instead, her cheeks and ears tinged pink.

Alex grew a mischievous smile on her face. “Miss innocent over here got a flirty text from a certain, how do I say this? CEO, and completely destroyed her phone as a response.” She barked out, watching her sisters face turn redder each second.

Lena had a very proud smirk on her face as she placed a hand on Kara’s knee. “It happens to the best of us.” She laughed, noticing how Kara pulled a hand up to cover her face.

“Ugh guys why can’t you let this go already? I was nervous!” She responds, tilting her head to rest on Lena’s.

“Because it happened yesterday!” Both Lena and Alex let out in unison. 

“Oh god wow, Kara you’re a gay disaster!” Sam wheezed, trying to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Kara whined before taking another swig of alcohol. This was definitely going to be a long night.

They do a few more questions, simultaneously getting even more drunk in the process. Lena had taken Kara’s flask away, noticing that the blonde was definitely getting a bit too drunk.

Alex pulls up her phone and yells “oh! One more!” Before stifling a small laugh. “Who’s most likely to become a stripper for one night.” And instantly, she holds up Lena’s card.

Sam and Lena agree with Alex on that one, Lena’s face tinted pink once more. Kara doesn’t hold a hard up, instead she’s looking at Lena, a blush growing on her cheeks and her mouth opening and closing slightly before she holds up Alex’s card.

“Wait have you done this before?” Alex let’s out. Her voice is slightly slurred and she’s trying to hold back her amusement.

Lena’s hand comes up to rub her forehead. “Kind of?” She breathes out with embarrassment. This is going to lead into the story she didn’t want to tell earlier.

“Now you have to tell me!” Alex says in excitement. She notices Kara is still malfunctioning next to the person in question, so she lets out a small laugh.

“Well, when I was in boarding school, we had nothing better to do on Friday nights other than to drink cheap wine and beer that we managed to buy from sketchy liquor stores.” She starts, her face written with embarrassment as she recalls the event. “I got drunk with, well you guys know her as roulette, and she dared me to climb one of the statues at school and strip.” She tries to explain this as simply as possible because all she wants to do is run and hide. It doesn’t help her case that Kara is looking at her, wide eyes and blank stare. “Let’s just say the headmaster called the cops and that’s how I got arrested.” A nervous laughter is how she ends her story.

She’s met with Alex shrieking as the woman laughs so hard. “I-I can’t fucking… believe” Alex is shrieking once more, all too much amused by this, the amount of alcohol she consumed probably is the reason why. “You… Le-Lena Luthor” now it’s full on wheezing. “Streaked And… go-got arres-arrested!” 

“You always tell me about boarding school. Why didn’t you tell me this?” Kara says, clearly drunkenly hurt by not knowing this information. A small pout is on her face and she finally is snapped out of her daze.

Lena places her hand on Kara’s cheek. Ignoring Alex who is still in a fit of laughter. “Because of the way you reacted just now.” She lets out with a small chuckle.

Luckily before Alex starts asking more questions, Eliza emerges from the bedroom and sits down on the couch between Alex and Lena. “How about I call for some pizzas and we can watch a movie?” She asks the women around her. 

Everyone agrees with the older woman and they settle on watching a TV show instead because everyone seems a bit sleepy. Kara is the one to suggest “parks and rec” and luckily everyone agrees.

The apartment is filled with laughter as they watch their first episode. Poor Eliza has to deal with four overly drunk and overly dramatic women. The pizza gets there after the first episode they watch and it’s gone within minutes. Let’s just say drunk Kara definitely has an appetite.

After a few episodes, Eliza removes herself from the couch so she can tend to Landon. He had woken up and needed to be fed and changed like normal. But he kept fussing for quite some time. She stayed with him, whispering softly and rocking him until he calmed down and drifted back off to sleep. She felt bad that he has been so fussy lately, something must be bothering him. She lets it go for now, she needs to get back to the other ‘children’ she’s watching tonight.

But once she returns she comes back to something quite sweet and slightly sad. Lena is asleep as she rests on Kara’s side. Kara is running her hands through Lena’s hair, whispering “you’re so pretty,” before kissing the woman’s forehead. But Alex, Alex is softly crying and Sam is kneeling in front of her, box of tissues in one hand, the other wiping away the woman’s tears. 

“It’s okay, let it out. It’ll help you feel better, I promise.” The woman is whispering. It’s endearing to Eliza to see how good of friends her daughter has. This woman is very drunk, yet she’s being so gentle and kind to Alex in her sadness. 

Kara looks over to Alex, clearly upset she can’t be over there comforting her. “Hey, Alex I’m gonna hug you when I manage to wriggle free,” She tries to whisper, but she’s quite loud and the way her words are formed definitely show that she is far too drunk to figure out how to get out of Lena’s sleepy hold.

Lena groans and pushes herself closer to Kara, well tries to, but she’s already as close as she can get. Kara let’s out a soft laugh as she starts running her hands through the brown locks again.

“Alex I have room on the other side of me if you want to cuddle,” Kara half whispers with a hesitant smile on her face. At this point she regrets drinking this much because she’d be better at comforting her sister if she was sober.

Sam helps Alex move over to Kara. She also drapes a blanket across the three woman before going to grab some water bottles. “How about we watch one more episode before we go to bed?” Sam asks Alex, noticing her crying starting to calm down now that she was with Kara.

“I’d like that,” Alex responds and leans against her sister. Kara plants a kiss on her forehead before pressing play.

Sam settles on the armchair so that Eliza can sit next to Lena on the couch. Eliza showed Sam a look of gratitude before they began to focus on the show in front of them.

By the time the episode is over, Alex’s crying subsided and was fighting to stay awake. Poor Kara had two very drunk people piled on each of her sides, so there was no way she was remotely comfortable. But she looked happy to be able to comfort her sister and cuddle Lena at one time.

Eliza was still quite awake but still stifled a yawn as she stood up and turned off the TV. “Sam, Honey you can take the guest room. Do you know the way?” She explains as she tidies up the room.

“Yeah, thank you Eliza.” She says, grabbing her small bag and making her way to the bedroom for the night. 

When Eliza is done cleaning up, she helps Alex stand up. “Kara, you’re welcome to come join us in Alex’s from the night if you’d rather sleep float.” She explains, knowing Kara can’t exactly do that in the living room since Sam is there. 

Kara smiles and looks down at Lena. “I’ll try and figure something out in the next few minutes.” She lets out, her voice is warm and slow. Lena wakes up at her speech.

The Luthor groans and sleepily rubs her eyes. “What time is it?” She rasps out, her voice sluggish and deep from both the alcohol and just waking up.

“Twelve,” Eliza whispers before she helps Alex into the bedroom.

Lena gums and leans back into Kara’s side. “You’re so cozy,” She whispers, making sleepy noises as she tries to situate herself. 

“Do you want me to sleep here with you?” Kara asks. She is a bit nervous at the question. Yes, they’ve slept in the same bed and cuddled many times before, but now they both had feelings for each other and we’re going to go on their first date soon.

“Mmm yes,” Lena mumbles as she nuzzles into Kara. She feels warm, loved, safe and happy here in Kara’s arms.

Kara smiles, Lena can’t see it, but it’s one of pure happiness. She loves how nothing has become awkward, she loves that their relationship is still the same loving and intimate relationship as it always has been. “Then we would probably get in a better spot,” Kara admits as she gets up and heads to the side of the couch that has a longer cushion, allowing her to put her feet out. 

Lena protested as soon as Kara got up, then whined when she realized she needed to move as well. “But I’m comfy” she huffed, still sleepy and drunk.

Kara let out the sweetest laughter. “But now you can lay your head on my lap and you won’t be all achy tomorrow.” She explained as she placed a pillow on her legs for Lena to lay her head on. 

Luckily Lena gave in and moved across the couch to lay with Kara. The blonde pulled a blanket over the brunette and whispered, “you’re so pretty I can’t believe you’re not an angel.” Lena gave the sweetest giggle in response. 

Kara kissed the woman’s forehead before both of them whispered their goodnights.

————————

Eliza was up with Landon quite early. Of course it wasn’t nice for Kara’s now even more sensitive ears, as she’s suffering a slight hangover from that alien alcohol. Luckily Eliza brings her another blanket and some ear plugs. It’s good enough to ease her back to sleep for the time being.

Sam is the first of the girls to wake up. She hadn’t drank as much as the others, so her hangover wasn’t all that bad. She had a throbbing headache and her ears weren’t exactly happy with noise, but it even close to something that would affect her. 

She walked into the kitchen, stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes due to the extra light in the room. She saw Eliza holding Landon as she tried to cook. “Well good morning Mr. Handsome!” She cooed and took Landon out of Eliza’s arms. “I’ve got him, thank you for cooking.” She says with a smile. She’s very happy to be included in this whole scenario. Her and Alex had only been friends for a couple of months, after Lena had introduced everyone. But they all sort of clicked right away, everyone became friends quite fast after that.

“It’s no problem, honey,” Eliza responds in a sweet voice. She loves seeing the support system Alex has here. She’s always happy to help the people who take care of her daughter when she’s not around. “Thank you for helping Alex last night.” She mentions before Sam is able to take Landon back to the guest room.

Sam turns to Eliza with a small smile on her face. “There’s no need to thank me. She’s so strong and supportive for everyone else. It’s the least I could do. She deserves to have people she can be vulnerable with, even if that means we have to get her extremely drunk first.” She finishes with a small laugh, remembering how much Alex drank last night. 

“I still appreciate you looking out for my girl,” Eliza replies, seeing how genuine of a person Sam is. Alex definitely has the friends she deserves.

—————————

Lena is the next one to wake up. Her head feels like it’s under thousands of pounds of pressure and as soon as she open her eyes, she regrets it. The world is so bright that she screws them shut right away and burries her face into Kara’s stomach.

Unfortunately that woke Kara up to. The blonde let out one small giggle before rasping out an, “ow, don’t make me laugh please.” And when Lena pulled the blanket over her whole body, Kara groaned, “stop moving, everything hurts.” 

Eliza watches from the kitchen, trying not to laugh at the encounter. This is the first time Kara has gotten drunk enough to have any sort of a hangover. So it’s definitely funny to her. She does feel bad that Kara is experiencing this at the moment, but it doesn’t mean it’s not hilarious.

She ends up bringing two glasses of water to the coffee table and a few aspirin for Lena. After the two women chug their water and Lena downs her pills, it takes another hour for them to be able to get up and move to the table.

Since Alex hadn’t shown any signs of life for the past eleven hours, Eliza went to wake her up for breakfast. Kara hear her sister groan, “I think I’m dead.” And then heard Eliza say, “come on, I made you bacon.”

It didn’t take Alex long to shimmy out of bed and into the kitchen after the mention of greasy foods. It always made her feel better after a long night of drinking. 

Sam came out with Landon in her arms. She was singing the ABCs quietly, watching his big smile and squirming arms. “Say good morning to mommy!” She whispered, handing Landon to Lena.

“How’s my baby boy?” She cooed, instantly regretting it due to the throbbing of her head. But Landon was so happy to see her, it was worth it. He was smiling and his hand has come to rest on her chest, grabbing her shirt in his fist. He was too adorable in this moment.

Kara quickly snaps a picture of the two. She captured their wild smiles and Landon looking up at Lena’s face, nothing but pure love and happiness in his eyes. It was so endearing that she knew Lena would want to have a picture of it for the future.

They are their breakfast quickly and without talking. All of them had headaches, especially Alex. So nobody wanted to risk making it worse.

When they finished their meal, they all tried to help clean up, except for Alex who sat on the couch holding Landon. 

After everything was cleaned up, Sam went over to Alex and handed over a gift card. “I figured this might help,” she explains as Alex read the card.

“A spa day sounds heavenly right now, thank you,” she responds, trying her best to smile.

“You deserve to relax a bit, Alex.” Is what Sam responds with. She wanted to make sure Alex does something to make her destress and feel nice, so she figured getting her to go to the spa would be more than perfect. “I’m going to head out, you take care of yourself.” She says before she goes over to hug everyone else.

The night hadn’t been perfect, neither had the morning. But everyone had fun, Alex was distracted for awhile, Lena and Sam had a break from constantly watching their children, and Kara was able to relax. In the end it was something they all needed, regardless of the fact if they knew they needed it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really liked writing this chapter, it’s way lighter than the chapters I’m working on right now. Just a warning lol, there’s gonna be a bit of angst.
> 
> Supercorp goes on a date next chapter though so there will be plenty of fluff :)   
> I’ll probably post in 2 weeks like I intend to but if there’s enough people that leave good feedback and want it a week early, then I’ll consider posting it next week ;)


	10. It All Begins With Just One Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter! You guys were very sweet so I am posting a week earlier than planned ❤️
> 
> Song credit: “runaway” by Aurora
> 
> Also I kinda projected my nerdiness onto Kara so heads up in advance for that :)

Today was the day Lena would finally bring Landon to the DEO. It wouldn’t be a lie to say Lena was more stressed than she’s ever been. Landon is her son after all. 

She had bathed, changed and clothed Landon already. Now she was trying to make a bottle and get some of her diaper bag packed before she would feed him. She still was in her extremely short shorts and Kara’s NCU sweater, her hair still tangled from sleeping and she hadn’t even eaten yet. She just wanted to make sure her son was in good shape for today.

She was trying to find Landon’s favorite pacifier before there was a knock on the door. _shit, I’m late._ Lena thought as she shuffled to the door. Not to her surprise, it was Kara.

Lena threw her a ‘don’t bug me’ look before Kara let out a quiet laugh. “It’s nice to see you too.” She admitted, joking with the other woman.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night and I’m struggling to get everything ready.” She explains, going to pick up Landon’s bottle.

The next moment, Kara’s hands are resting on Lena’s biceps. “Hey,” she whispers, waiting for Lena to look up at her. “I promise you that J’onn will love Landon and will instantly be like a grandfather for him, as well as a friend or even father figure for you. He knows how much Alex and I like you so there is no way this will go wrong.” Kara offers a sweet smile when she notices Lena shifting in nerves. “Also with how well you take care of Landon, there’s no way he could be anything but healthy. You are a great mom, Lena.” She sees a small smile on Lena’s face as well as a small pink tinge appear on the woman’s face.

Lena squirms out of Kara’s hold on her arms, only to pull the blonde into a desperate hug. She needs to be reassured often, especially today. So Kara being here and telling her those words was everything she needed. Kara comforts her like nobody else can. She just seems to understand Lena.

“Thank you, Kara. I’m going to feed him and finish packing and then I’ll throw on some real clothes and we can head out.” Lena explains, gesturing down to her pajamas.

Kara’s face flushes red, realizing Lena wasn’t exactly wearing pants. “Oh um, why don’t I feed him while you go get ready.” She manages to say, staring at Lena’s legs the whole time.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be a thigh girl,” Lena chuckles and watched Kara’s face grow an even darker shade of red. 

“Oh- I-I um… no, I just… uh”

Lena laughs again and rests her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Relax, I’m just teasing. It’s quite flattering, really.” She says with a devilish grin. 

Kara scratches her head and flashes Lena a nervous smile. “Can I?” She asks as she gestures to the bottle. 

“Oh, yeah. Here” Lena responds and hands Kara the bottle. She doesn’t say anything else before she turns around to go get ready.

The blonde goes to pick Landon up from his baby mat on the floor. “Hi sweetheart!” She coos as she brings him up and into her arms. He gurgles at her when he sees the bottle. “That’s right! Food.” She laughs at him, knowing how much he enjoys his bottle.

He quickly accepts his bottle and suckles like it’s the only thing in the world that matters. When he starts grunting due to his determination to eat, Kara lets out a genuine laugh and runs a finger over his cheek. 

When she’s done feeding him, she throws a rag over her shoulder and starts to burp him. As she’s working on that, she knocks on Lena’s door and asks, “hey, do you want me to get anything else packed for you?”

“Just his passy and a blanket!” Lena yells in response. It’s almost like she doesn’t know Kara has super hearing.

It took Kara a few minutes to find the pacifier. She finally found it rolled underneath an ottoman. Since it was dirty, she washed it off in the kitchen before fetching a blanket. 

Kara walked around the apartment, holding Landon and talking to him. He liked when people engaged with him, so she tried to be as engaging as possible while Lena was getting ready. But, within a few minutes, he was wailing as loud as his little lungs would let him. She quickly moved to get the pacifier and tried to get him to take it, but he angrily moved his head away from it and only cried louder.

“Shh sh shhh. It’s okay Landon.” She tried to whisper, giving the top of his head a kiss while she swayed through the apartment, trying to calm him down. 

Lena popped her head out of the room making sure Kara and Landon where alright. When she saw Kara was handling it, she went back to getting ready and tried to hurry up.

When she finished getting ready a few minutes later, she came out to her living room to find Landon still crying but Kara singing to him softly.

 _“I was painting a picture_  
The picture was a painting of you  
And for a moment I thought you were here  
But then again, it wasn't true  
And all this time I have been lying  
Oh, lying in secret to myself  
I've been putting sorrow on the farest place on my shelf” 

Kara sounded so emotional and swept away in the lyrics she was singing. It was beautiful, Lena hasn’t seen Kara show this much raw remorse in a long time. 

Kara had looked up, noticing Lena’s presence. She offered a sad smile at the brunette before continuing, trying to calm the boy down.

_“And I was running far away_  
Would I run off the world someday?  
Nobody knows, nobody knows  
And I was dancing in the rain  
I felt alive and I can't complain  
But now take me home  
Take me home where I belong  
I’ve got no other other place to go” 

That’s where Kara dropped singing. She looked up at Lena in defeat while Landon kept crying. “I thought a quiet song would help, he seems fine.” Kara whispered.

“Thank you for trying to soothe him. He’s just been fussy as of late.” Lena explains, grabbing the bag she has packed. “You sing that beautifully,” she mentioned with a small smile.

“Thank you,” Kara responds, she would smile back but she’s so focused on trying to help Landon calm down. “We should probably just get over there, Alex might know what to do.” Kara let’s out, hoping Lena doesn’t mind.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe a car ride will help too,” she explains as she gets Landon’s carrier for the car. 

Kara straps him into it and they walk to the car together. She feels bad that Landon is squirming in his seat and silently wailing in discomfort. She prays to Rao that Alex knows how to help him.

By the time hey got to the DEO, Landon has worn himself out from his fit, so he was finally quiet and looked like he could doze off any minute. 

They walked into the main room to find J’onn practically vibrating in excitement. Kara laughs as he tries to hide his excitement, even though he was walking way too fast to not give himself away. 

Lena reached her hand out to introduce herself, but to her surprise, she was pulled into a hug. “Welcome to the space family, Lena” he whispers before he pulls away. “I was wondering when I was finally going to meet you and your son.” There’s a welcoming smile upon his face.

Lena seems to be more relaxed now that she sees how friendly J’onn is. “Speaking of whom, that little man is Landon. He’s tired himself out from a very long crying fit.” Lena softly chuckles, remembering Kara desperately trying to get her son to smile while in the car.

“Can I hold him?” J’onn asks with care. There’s this look in his eyes that Kara has rarely seen. It’s from his instinct to protect those in his family. He already seems to want to have a place in Landon and Lena’s lives.

Lena nods and J’onn carefully lifts the boy out of the carrier. “Hey buddy!” He whispers, taking in mind that his mom claimed he was tired. “Why don’t we find Aunty Alex and Eliza for your checkup?” He asks and laughs at Landon’s very droopy face, he looks like he’s ready to take a very long nap. Before they start moving, he looks up at Lena with a wide smile, “he’s absolutely perfect.”

The older Luthor scrunches her face in happiness, “I think so too,” she agrees, looking at her son who’s changed her life in the best ways possible.

Kara leads the way to the med bay, hugging Alex and Eliza when they get there. “So Landon is a bit sleepy because he was fussing for quite some time. Please just move slow and be quiet. He cries really loud.” Kara explains as she watches J’onn take a seat on the exam bed. 

“Okay, you can set him down now,” Alex tells J’onn, but the agent does not oblige, causing Alex to roll her eyes. “So, Lena I’m going to do a basic exam. I will check his eyes, ears, nose and throat first. Then I’ll move onto reflexes. After that I will take his vitals, his weight and height and then his blood. I’m saving all of that for last because it’s easier to do when they aren’t asleep.” The woman explains everything quite clearly.

Lena lets out a sigh. “Okay, please be thorough. I want to make sure he’s healthy.” Lena softly smiles when Kara takes hold of her hand and offers a soft squeeze.

By the end of the appointment, Landon is screaming again. Lena is holding him, rocking her body back and forth slowly while whispering, “it’s okay, mommy’s got you. It’s all done.” 

He did not like the needle at all. Alex used the smallest one possible, so that it wouldn’t hurt much. But he still seemed to hate it. “Well,” Alex starts off, “he doesn’t have his invulnerability or super strength yet.” 

“What about other powers?” Lena asks with concern. She knows the needle going through his skin was what proved Alex finding out about those powers, but she hadn’t done anything to see about the others.

Alex walked over to Kara and plucked the girl’s glasses off. “I’ll borrow these, thank you.” She says with a laugh before returning to Landon and placing them to be over his eyes.

Almost instantly Landon’s crying started to subside. “That feels better, huh?” Alex coos before having Lena hold the glasses in place as she writes down some notes. “I’ll make him a pair of baby slightly lead lined glasses today as well as some ear plugs. Hopefully that will stop him from being so fussy.” She told Lena and visibly saw the relief flood from her body.

When Landon was done crying and the check up was over. J’onn decided he wanted more time with the baby. “Can I take you on a tour?” She asks as a way to hopefully have Lena stay a bit longer. He misses having kids and it’s brings him so much happiness to be around one right now.

Lena laughs, “Yes you can hold my child, I have to wait on Alex to fill out some paperwork anyways.” When J’onn’s face lights up, she carefully hands Landon to him. It’s so endearing how much J’onn seems to like her son already. It’s really an added comfort to have him on the list for people she can go to for help. It’s also amazing to see how much love everyone has for her son. She knows he’s going to grow up in a great environment.

——————————

Kara woke up fairly early for her standards. She wanted to look good today. She wanted to look good for her date.

It’s not like Lena hasn’t seen Kara in her very comfortable clothes with no makeup and her hair unkempt, but for some reason she wants to look as good as she can for today. Well not for just _some_ reason. It’s her first date with Lena!

She had narrowed down outfits with Alex the day prior, so that Alex didn’t need to rush around today. Alex was already going to babysit Landon during the date, so Kara didn’t want to cut out of her sister’s rest. 

Kara uses her super speed to try on all of the outfits. She has a few casual dresses, and sweaters with either skirts or pants. But in the end, she settles on a yellow sun dress with a small brown belt across her waist. 

She does her hair next. She takes a good amount of time curling it into nice loose curls. Kara would leave it fully down, liking how it looks on her, but she decides to pull some of it back in order to keep it out of her face.

Her phone chimes before she is able to finish getting ready.

_Big Sis: just picked up Landon. She should be ready in a half hour :)_

Kara smiles and begins to type a reply before she gets another message.

_Big Sis: Good luck!!!!_

_Kara: thanks! Love you!_

Once she finishes texting Alex, she moves onto her makeup. She settles for something more natural, using soft colors to bring out her eyes. 

She does a quick look over in the mirror, smiling at her current choice of clothes, hairstyle and makeup. It’s something that is so _Kara_. So she hopes Lena will like it.

It doesn’t take her long to get to Lena’s place. But she has some pent up nervousness, so she paces for a few minutes before heading up to Lena’s floor and knocking firmly on the door.

When the door opens, it reveals Lena Luthor, wearing a Navy blue sweater with black high waisted jeans. It reveals a woman who is smiling ear to ear, fidgeting with her hands but looks so utterly excited.

“Lena, you look amazing!” Kara breathed out, loving seeing Lena look casual and comfortable. She swears she will never get over how beautiful Lena is, inside and out.

The fidgeting stops as a small blush forms on Lena’s face. “I could say the same about you.” She whispers, stepping out of her apartment and linking her hand with Kara’s. “Where are we off to?” She asks curiously as she raises and eyebrow at Kara. She had waited to ask until they were exiting the building, hoping Kara would reveal it first.

“Well,” Kara began as she started pulling Lena along on the sidewalk. “I thought we could go to the aquarium, but there will still be a surprise.” An innocent smirk appeared on Kara’s lips as she let the last part out, she really wants to do something nice for Lena, so she’s keeping part of it a secret to make it all a better experience.

Lena playfully shoved Kara with a grin on her face. “You know I hate surprises” she responds with mock hurt in her voice.

Kara lets out a small laugh. “Yeah but this one will be worth it.” She states, looking ahead at the sidewalk trying to get them to the aquarium.

Once they purchased their tickets and found some maps for the building, Kara decided to see the freshwater animals first.

“Oh!! Oh! Lena, look!” She yelled out in childlike excitement as soon as she saw the first exhibit. It was filled with goldfish of all different shapes, sizes, colors and types. “Did you know that koi, common goldfish and fancy goldfish were made by humans selectively breeding their ancestors like carp?” Kara stars to babble, earning a soft laugh from Lena.

The brunette watches as Kara places her hands on the glass and looks at the chubby fish in front of her. “I’m guessing you like goldfish?” She responds, her voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to shake Kara from her world of wonder.

“Yes!” Kara replied immediately. “They are like little water pigs! They are super smart, chubby, and eat everything that fits in their mouths.” Kara explains as she moves to watch a different type of goldfish.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Lena laughs. Kara will eat everything and anything she possibly can, well except for vegetables. She’s also far smarter than anyone gives her credit for, but that’s because she knows more about science than anyone on the planet and she can’t give herself away.

“Leeeeena!” Kara yelled out, running over to another tank, there are more goldfish in this one. Yet these fish are goofy looking. Their eyes are bulging out of the sides of their heads and they have very flowy, broad tails. “These are my favorite! Butterfly telescopes!” She yells once more, bouncing on her toes as she looks through the glass.

Lena lets out another laugh before walking up behind Kara and wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist and stomach. Her head sits on Kara’s shoulder as she hums, “Maybe I’ll have to buy some in the future.”

Kara snorts as she wriggles her way to face Lena. Her face scrunches in happiness. “You’re my favorite.” She whispers, loving how much Lena wants her to be happy.

Oh and Kara is so close to Lena. The moment is perfect, it’s almost like a force is driving them even closer. And before either woman can realize it, Lena’s lips meet Kara’s. Wow, Lena’s lips are so soft and careful. The kiss is amazing. It’s eye opening, the blonde hasn’t had a kiss feel anything close to this mind blowing experience.

“Wow,” Kara whispers as the kiss ends. Her eyes flutter open slowly and she catches a grin on Lena’s face, accompanied with a subtle blush.

“Hmm well, what are friends for?” Lena retorts, raising her eyebrow flirtatiously.

Kara huffs and dramatically says her body. “Oh come on! You’ve been using that to flirt with me the whole time?” She laughs out. 

Lena takes Kara’s hand in her own and starts pulling her to the next exhibit. “Yes, Miss Oblivious, I have been.” She responds. “You are truly incredible,” Lena whispers slowly, trying to show Kara she means it.

A really sweet smile spreads across Kara’s face as her blush deepens. “I um,” she laughs, looking down at her feet feeling light but nervous.

Then Lena’s index finger is pushing Kara’s chin up so their eyes meet once more. She starts moving forward, slowly this time to make sure Kara has time to move away if uncomfortable. “As well as beautiful, smart, kind,” she’s whispering again as she begins to close the gap between them. “Just incredible,” is all she says before their lips meet once more. 

This kiss is quicker, but still absolutely perfect. It feels like it holds some sort of promise. A promise that they are meant for eachother. 

When the kiss breaks, Lena is smiling like a schoolgirl. The Luthor never would’ve thought that she would have someone in her life feel so happy and carefree. Yet, here’s Kara who never fails to make her smile. “Why don’t you show me some more types of fish?” She asks in a low voice as she tangles her fingers with Kara to move to the other fish in this section.

Kara starts bouncing along with Lena as they make their way up to a huge tank with Asian Arowana. “Oh my god! These are so cool! Look at all of the different variations!”

Lena smiled and let herself enjoy these fish as well. They were long, powerful and somehow also elegant. Their colors were bright on some, others were darker and some even had really cool markings on their scales that almost looked like scribbles. “Wow,” Lena whispered as she saw one leap out of the water to get away from a bigger and more dominant fish.

Kara turned to Lena with the wildest smile. “Amazing, aren’t they?” She asked, a curious look on her face.

“Mhmm” the green eyed woman hummed in response. “What made you so interested in aquatic life?” She asks sweetly. She loves seeing how happy and excited Kara looks, just from being here.

The blonde took hold of Lena’s hand and started guiding them to the South American exhibit before she started to talk. She needed a moment to process the question first. “When I first came to earth, I realized how different nature was. We didn’t have creatures that looked like the fish here, we didn’t have a lot of animals that are here. So things like this fascinate me, they still do.” She quietly spoke her reply, wanting Lena to know a bit more about her past.

Lena moved closer to her as they came to a stop next to a fairly large tank. “Thank you for sharing that with me,” she replied, squeezing Kara’s hand. “Maybe one day when Landon is older, we can go on a trip, the whole Space Family can go snorkeling or scuba diving.” She added, wanting Kara to experience something as amazing as being surrounded by sea life in their own environment.

Kara’s face lit up. “That would be so much fun!” She squealed, letting herself capture Lena into a hug of gratitude. 

The brunette placed a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek. “It’s settled then,” she breathed out as she was freed from the hug. “Tell me about these fish?” She asks when she spots a large tank filled with two different types of fish.

“That right there,” Kara starts as she points to a very large fish near the surface. “Is an Arapaima. They live in the Amazon and are one of the biggest freshwater fish out there.” She babbles as she stares at the huge fish in front of her. It’s hard to imagine that that fish can get up to 200 pounds.

Lena smiles at the woman next to her as she paces their fingers together once more. “What about these ones?” She asks curiously, loving how much Kara is enjoying sharing all of this information with her.

“Those are a type of armored catfish. They also live in the Amazon and they have mouths similar to suction cups.” She explains, looking at the creatures swimming about. “Oh! And in the back corner there is a pancake stingray! They were discovered not that long ago!” She lets out in excitement, squeezing Lena’s hand as she watches in wonder.

A laugh escapes Lena’s lips. She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder as they stay there to observe the exhibit for a little while longer. This was perfect to her. Spending some time alone with Kara in a space that Kara seems to be free from all of the weight she carries. The blonde looks so happy and carefree right now. Which makes this one of the best dates she’s ever been on.

But suddenly Kara is tugging her through to the marine animals. “Come on Lena! They are feeding the turtles!” Kara happily lets out as they worm their way through people walking by. 

They stop by a huge circular tank in the middle of an open room. It’s filled with coral, fish, sharks, rays and even has two turtles. 

“The turtles here are rescues. They have bubble butt syndrome.” Kara whispers as they watch the staff throw food into the tank. 

“Bubble butt syndrome?” Lena laughs, thinking it’s a joke. Really though, what kind of medical problem is that?

“Yeah,” Kara responds quietly. “They got hit by boats and when their shells bent, air got trapped in them so they can’t dive in the water.” She explains quickly, trying to pay attention to the animals in the tank.

Lena furrows her brows and watches the turtles carefully. Now she sees it. The turtles shells aren’t formed like a typical turtle shell and every time they try to dive down, the backs of their shells pull them right back up. “Wow, I don’t think I ever would’ve thought this could happen to them.” She says, thinking out loud.

“Yeah, it’s kinda sad. I’m glad they are taken care of here though.” Kara replies, her words come out a bit downcast. But Lena knows it’s just due to her big heart.

They sit at that tank for a while, watching the different sea life move about. A few minutes pass before Lena leans against Kara and rests her head on the blondes shoulder. Instantly, Kara reaches her hand out for Lena’s and they interlace their fingers. They sit there, close and talking about anything that comes into their minds at the moment.

—————————

The aquarium is close to closing when an employee walks up behind them. “Miss Luthor?” The young man asks, voice small and unsure.

Lena turns slightly to capture a look at the person who called her name. “I really don’t mean to be rude but I’m on a date and..”

“Oh! You must be Daniel!” Kara cut off Lena and flew her right hand out to greet him. They shook hands as Kara introduced herself. 

Daniel smiled and asked for them to follow him. Lena seemed hesitant, but with Kara next to her, she knew she would be safe. They followed the employee through their huge open dolphin room and out to the pier they had for trainers to work with the animals in a very large enclosure. 

It was almost like they were on their own personal dock on a lake, a saltwater lake that is. There were a few dolphins swimming around, some even showing off with a few jumps. It was a breathtaking view. 

Then they turned their attention to the small table in the middle of the pier. It was candle lit and had a small bouquet of flowers in the center. This was Kara’s surprise.

Kara pulled Lena’s chair out for her before sitting down herself. “Guessing by the smile and blush on your face, you like the surprise.” Kara whispered, hoping she isn’t wrong.

Daniel had left after that question, he was going to be the one bringing them food and drinks this evening. So he was going to get started on that right away.

“Yeah, this was definitely worth it.” Lena said in awe as she looked at the woman across from her. “How were you able to do this for me?” She asks, this gesture clearly touching her.

Kara’s face lit up with a smile at the question. It did take some planning but it wasn’t all that hard when a certain someone really wanted Kara and Lena to go on a date. “Let’s just say Jess is rooting for us,” she chuckles, knowing Jess made all of this possible since she’s Lena’s receptionist.

“Oh my god, Kara!” Lena laughs so lightheartedly that it makes Kara’s smile grow even wider. 

“What? I wanted to do something special with you tonight.” She responds, a wide smile on both of their faces.

“This is perfect, thank you.” She admits as she reaches her hand out for Kara on the table. She would’ve never imagined being so touchy, even with things as simple as hand holding. But now that she knows she can reach out for the blonde and it being accepted, she just gravitates to her.

They eventually get their food and they talk over dinner. Most of the night they both have smiles on their faces or are laughing. It’s so easy for both of them, it’s like they were meant to end up together.

Once they finish their meal, two of the dolphin trainers come out to give them their own personal show. They explain how the aquarium is against wild capture and the dolphins they do have are rescues that can’t go back to the wild. But they have plenty of space and stuff to do so they are happy with their new homes. 

Once the dolphins are done showing off their tricks. (Which, aren’t exactly tricks. The trainers had told Kara and Lena that it’s their natural behaviors that they now know commands for.) The Head trainer had a dolphin come up to meet the two women. Kara was so excited, it was like she was winning the lottery.

“Oh my goodness!” Kara squealed as soon as the dolphin was called over. “What’s it’s name?” She asked curiously as she crouched down at the edge of the tank. 

“Her name is Echo, and her friend that’s on her way over here is Vida.” The trainer explains as she throws a fish to both of the animals. “You can touch her, she’s quite friendly.”

Kara carefully reaches out and touches the creature as softly as possible. As soon as she realizes she’s practically petting a dolphin, the biggest smile spreads across her face. It’s so cute that Lena can’t help but snap a quick photo.

“Lena, you should try! It’s so cool!” Kara tells her in excitement. Her body is radiating with it at this point.

Lena makes a face before she says, “oh, I’m good,” she really would touch it but she doesn’t exactly want to smell like salt and fish right now. She also knows this was something Kara clearly wanted to happen, it makes all of this so much better because the blonde is so much cuter and beautiful when she’s doing things she loves.

Kara throws her bottom lip out in a pout. “But she wants you to!” She responds with her puppy dog eyes.

“That’s no fair!” Lena laughs as she drops down next to Kara. Reluctantly she reaches her hand out and she’s still quite far from touching the animal when a dolphin snout suddenly nudges her hand. “Oh,” She whispers. “Hello,” She says with a smile and slight head tilt. This dolphin seems to like her, Vida had swam up to her to say hi.

Lena asks Kara to take a picture of her and then asks the trainer to take a picture of the both of them with the dolphins. She wants to be able to remember this moment, this night, this date forever.

When they are walking out to of the building, Kara whispers, “I knew you’d enjoy the dolphins.”

“Oh shush, of course I would. It makes you happy.” She admits and when she sees Kara beam at her, she knows she said the right thing.

They walked to Alex’s apartment, hand in hand, talking about how much they had enjoyed their date. They weren’t too far away from Alex’s place so it didn’t take too long to arrive. 

They pick up Landon and Kara offers to carry him home because babies are heavy and Lena still hadn’t told the press about him yet. It’s something Lena’s grateful for, more so since she would rather not wake up with very sore arms from carrying a baby back to her house.

“Oh my Rao! Look at you in your goofy glasses!” Kara laughs as she takes in the clunky baby glasses strapped onto his head. Landon was too cute in his new gear.

“I know, I’m obsessed,” Lena responds with a smile as they start walking towards her apartment.

Of course, Landon is overjoyed to see both Kara and Lena. He’s babbling and squirming for the first few minutes of being with them due to his excitement. It’s endearing to both Lena and Kara how much this boy loves the people in his life already.

They walk for about five minutes before Kara starts to feel weird. It starts with her head being fuzzy. At first, she blames it on the emotions she has for Lena. But then she gets dizzy and Lena notices how she starts walking in a staggering line.

“Are you alright?” She asks, placing her arm around Kara’s waist to make sure she’s steady. 

“Yeah, we should probably just hurry back.” Kara responds, trying to steady herself.

But then her legs start to shake and everything feels so heavy. She knows this feeling. She needs to get out of there, all of them do. This is something that can cause them to be in a great deal of danger.

“We need to go back to Alex’s place. We can fly.” Kara says all of the sudden and starts to look for an alleyway. 

Lena looks behind them to make sure that nobody is following them. God forbid if her mother ruined their night, she would be mortified. But it’s not her mother who she spots, it’s someone else’s mother. Someone’s grandmother. It’s Rhea.

“Kara, we need to get out of here now!” Lena whispers with shear panic as they speed up and get into the alley. 

As Kara moves to begin to fly, a small device is thrown onto her. Immediately it glows green and her whole body is flooded with pain. “Lena, run!” She practically yells as she tries to hand Landon to her.

But Rhea is faster. She pushes Lena down and she hits the ground with a thud. She doesn’t get up. instantly Kara wants to run to her. Lena is hurt and she can’t help her because Kara can’t reach her. 

“Don’t hurt them!” Kara yells as she tries to back away from Rhea as she shields Landon in her arms. She stumbles due to the kryptonite weakening her. then, a mere second later, she falls backwards. It’s at least a relief that she didn’t fall forwards, Landon would’ve been hurt then. 

Her body feels so heavy now that it’s nearly impossible to move. But she needs to protect Landon so she tries to scoot backwards, away from the horrid woman in front of her. 

“This will teach you for stealing my grandson!” Rhea snarls as she pries the boy from Kara’s arms.

“No! Please don’t take him! Take me instead!” Kara pleads as she tries crawling after the woman. She would do anything to keep Landon safe at this point. The love she holds for him is too great for her not to want to protect him from the world. Not to mention, Lena would be wrecked if her son was injured or if she could never see him again. She doesn’t want either of them to hurt. So she pleads, pleads for Rhea to leave Landon and Lena be.

“Why would I ever want a petty kryptonian on my ship?” The woman retorts as she takes Landon, who is screaming at the top of this lungs, away.

Kara pulls out her phone as her vision starts to grow dark. She quickly dials Alex’s number and whispers, “Alex, help.” Before she loses consciousness next to Lena’s legs.


	11. Hold onto Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m sorry if this sucks but I tried   
> Thank you guys for all the feedback on the last chapter! It always puts a smile on my face and makes my day to hear from you guys

When Kara wakes up she’s on her sun bed. Her clothes have been changed into a black tank top and some gym shorts. A kryptonite residue would be left on her previous outfit.When she sits up, the world spins and her stomach lurches. Before she knows it, she’s puking over the side of the bed.

“Whoa there,” Alex whispers as she helps Kara lay back down. “You were exposed to a lot of kryptonite. You lost your powers from it.” She explains as she dials the sun bed up a little bit more. “Just try and rest. J’onn and I are doing everything we can.” 

“I need to go,” Kara rasps out as she tries to sit up again.

Alex holds her down as she responds with. “Rest or you won’t be able to help him.” When Kara stops trying to fight her on sitting up, she takes her hands off of her sister. “Okay, now I’m going to clean up your vomit while you lay there and soak up some sun.”

“Lena,” Kara groans before Alex moves away. She needs to make sure Lena is okay.

“She woke up a few hours ago. She hit her head but nothing got damaged.” Alex explained when she got up to grab cleaning supplies. “I’ll send her in here when I’m done,” she finishes but Kara was already passed out again.

When she wakes up the next time, she doesn’t feel so sick. Kara just feels exhausted. She blinks her eyes trying to get rid of her hazy vision and suddenly hears someone say her name. It’s quiet, feels far away. But that’s because she doesn’t have her typical hearing. She keeps blinking and rubs her eyes as she adjusts. When she hears her name called once more, Kara turns her head to try and see who’s there.

“Hey,” Lena whispers leaning over to kiss Kara on her forehead. “Are you feeling any better? Alex told me what happened.” Lena asks, moving some hair out of the blonde’s face.

A tear slips down Kara’s cheek as she realizes who’s next to her. Lena’s eyes are puffy and swollen, she looks exhausted and stucken with anxiety. “I’m so sorry, Lena.” She shakes out through her tired and emotional voice. Kara feels like it’s her fault. She should’ve been able to protect them, but her weakness caused them to lose Landon. Not to mention that Lena got hurt, and Kara lost her own powers.

Lena’s hand laces with Kara’s. She gently squeezes Kara’s hand as reassurance. “It’s not your fault, okay? We are going to get him back. J’onn found their ship. It’s still here.” She admits shakily. She is so worried for her son. There’s no way to know if he’s okay or not. Lena just wants him to be back in her arms, in their apartment, their own little world.

The blonde sits up and reaches up to dial the sun bed down. “Where’s Alex?” She asks suddenly. “I need Alex” She admits as she gets up. When she tries to walk away, she’s stopped by a careful hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Kara you need to rest or you won’t be able to help,” Lena says, her voice laced with desperation. “Please just go back to bed,” she finishes in a whisper, not bringing her eyes up to look at Kara.

A sigh escapes Kara’s lips. “I need to find Alex. I’m sorry,” she responds as she gets out of Lena’s grasp. 

Kara only makes it about five feet out of the med bay before Alex spots her and pushes her back into the small room. “Alex!” Kara yells when Alex tries to walk back out. Her sister stops in place and turns around with an eyebrow raised. “Do you still have yellow sun grenades?” She asks, hopping back on the bed.

Alex looks up as she tries to remember where she placed them. Before she can speak though, Lena asks, “yellow sun grenades?”

“Basically a huge amount of our solar radiation that Kara can absorb from a device, set to ‘explode’ when a button is pressed.” Alex explains as she opens the door. “I’ll go find some.” 

“That will give you your powers back?” Lena asks as she stands up to walk over to Kara. She hopes they give Kara powers once again. She really wants to get her son back.

Kara lays back down, exhausted from the little movement she just did. “I hope so.” She admits as she closes her eyes, soaking up the warmth and energy the sunbed is providing her with.

Lena’s hand moved to rest on Kara’s cheek. “You get some more rest. I’m going to go help the team make a plan.” She whispers, leaving a kiss on the woman’s forehead before getting up to leave.

The next time Kara wakes up, Alex is fiddling with some gadgets in the corner of the room. “Did you find them?” She rasps, catching her sister’s attention.

“Yeah, but we should have a talk about this.” Alex mentions as she glides her chair over to the side of Kara’s bed. “If you use these you’ll overdo it. You might not get your powers back for at least a week. Maybe even more time depending on how much you push yourself.” She explains, looking at the device in her hand. “It’s your choice, but I would rather just send J’onn up there without you.” She finishes, knowing it’s probably best for Kara not to overexert herself so soon.

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. “What’s the plan?” She asks, knowing she is going to use that sun grenade and go in the ship. She would go even if Alex told her it would permanently take away her powers. She needs to make sure Landon is safe with his mom.

“J’onn was going to go up there as you and trick them.” Alex starts, “but we don’t know how many people are on board so we haven’t sent him yet.” She finishes, looking at her sister in question on what she’s thinking.

“I’m going too,” Kara starts. She wouldn’t be talked out of this. “We can have Winn fix the kryptonite protection device.” She looks at her sister with pleading eyes. She needs to do this, she needs to fix this. 

Alex sighs as she stands up. “I’ll go talk to everyone. You stay put or you’re not going.” She warns, wanting Kara to absorb as much yellow sun as possible.

———————————

Kara is suiting up in her supergirl gear and making sure Winn’s kryptonite device is secure on her chest. She buckles a sun grenade to her belt before grabbing the one she will be issuing before taking off to the ship with J’onn. 

Lena knocks softly on the door to the room before she slowly opens it. “Hey,” She whispers, wrapping Kara in a hug. When Kara kisses the top of her head, she whispers again. “Promise me you both will come home.”

The hug is broken so that Kara can look Lena in the eyes. “I’ll bring him back, safe and sound.” Kara admits softly. “I promise.” 

Lena’s lip trembles before she leans back into Kara. “I’m so scared,” she admits shakily.

“I know,” Kara replies, rubbing Lena’s back. “He will be back before you know it.” She whispers before resting her chin on Lena’s head. “Stay strong for him.” 

Arms shakily wrap around Kara now that Lena is calmer. “I’m trying. I just wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if he gets hurt.”

“Lena, none of this is your fault.” Kara says firmly, wanting Lena to truly know it’s not. “We are going to get him back to you. I’ll make sure of it.” Kara promises as Lena clings to her.

Lena manages to look up at the blonde. “It’s not your fault either,” She admits, knowing Kara blames herself.

Alex peeks in the doorway to tell Kara it’s time to get going. So Kara hugs Lena tighter for a moment before they go back into the main room.

Kara uses her yellow sun grenade which feels amazing. She feels the fatigue leave her body as it absorbs all of the solar energy. It doesn’t happen immediately, but she gains her ability to fly. So Alex quickly takes Kara to the lab to make sure her other powers have returned as well. 

Once Kara is clear to go, Kara and J’onn take off and fly to where the ship is located. They quickly go over their plans to make sure they both know exactly what to do.

J’onn makes sure to morph into Supergirl’s form before they sneak onto the ship. They want to confuse the daxamites so that Kara can safely escape with Landon.

Once they get on the ship, Kara and J’onn rest their comms before splitting up. J’onn’s goal is to distract the daxamites while Kara finds Landon. 

Supergirl uses her super hearing to lead the way to the boy. Luckily, J’onn has pulled the attention of most of the aliens on the ship, making it easy for Kara to get around.

She runs into one man, guarding the door that Landon is behind. But with a few swift punches, she’s able to knock him out. She doesn’t plan on killing anyone, ever, so she’s willing to put up a bit more of a fight to make sure people will be okay after this. She moves the man to the other side of the hall so that he’s not in her way.

Prying open the door takes nearly all of her strength. It seemed to be reinforced, proving it to be a challenge to open. But Landon’s there, he seems to be okay. He’s in a small crib in the corner of a bare room. His crib didn’t look comfortable and the room was quite cold. It’s not suitable for a baby.

Kara runs over to him and lifts him into her arms. “Let’s get you back to your mommy. She’s really worried, we all are.” Kara whispers as she hurries out of the room and tries to find her way out of this ship. There’s a person at the end of the hall so she has to go a different way back.

She manages to find a separate hall of rooms, most empty. But she finds one near the end of the hall that has a robot similar to hers in the fortress of solitude. She peers through to see something she never would’ve guessed. Panic floods her body as she presses her comm and firmly tells J’onn to make sure to bring Mon-El back with them.

Kara doesn’t want him to be back at the DEO, but they need him now. He’s almost like their insurance. Rhea won’t leave without him and the daxamites wouldn’t dare to make a move on them as long as Mon-El is in their custody. If Kara has any chance of keeping Landon safe and fixing what they’ve done with everything in the locked room, that chance involves having Mon-el at the DEO.

She tries to open the door but it’s even stronger than the last. Kara barely makes a dent in it before she hears someone stumbling down the hallway. With a quick X-ray she notices it’s not J’onn. So she abandons the door to make sure she keeps Landon safe from a possible fight. Her main priority is to bring him home.

By the time she gets to the exit point, Landon is crying. It wasn’t the smoothest way over. There was lot of noise due to the fighting and sirens.All of the chaos made her need to leave in a hurry. She tells J’onn she is bringing Landon back to the DEO before leaving the ship.

“Almost done here, I’ll be out in less than five minutes,” J’onn replies so Kara knows she doesn’t have to come back. “I’ll bring Mon-el to a holding cell,” he mentions before Kara’s comm goes back to the main DEO channel.

“Alex bring Lena to the med bay and wait there.” She says as she flies back to the DEO.

Landon is still crying when she lands, so she rushes to the med bay to find Alex setting up a bed and Lena pacing back and forth. When she opens   
the door, Landon’s cries are heard right away and Lena comes running. Kara hands him over to his mother and watches how Lena starts to tear up.

Alex quickly pushes Kara back in the sunbed, explaining that her powers blowing out will be more manageable if she rests for the time being. 

“It’s okay buddy, mommy’s got you.” Lena is whispering as she softly bounces around the room. She’s crying but her voice is steady. It seems she’s just relieved to have him back in her arms.

Once Landon’s wails subside, he’s handed to Alex. “I’m going to make sure he’s unharmed. You’re welcome to stand right by my side through the whole thing.” Alex explains as she starts running tests on Landon.

Lena watches Alex like a hawk. She just got her son back after she could’ve lost him forever. It’s not like she feels comfortable leaving him right now. She’s still so shaken up.

“He’s a little dehydrated and cold but otherwise he’s okay.” Alex states after she’s done looking over everything. It had taken her nearly a half hour to get every test run and another half hour to finalize the results. She had to be thorough, she didn’t want to skip any potential problem Landon could’ve had.

“Thank you, can you get him a bottle? I think I just need to sit with him and Kara right now.” Lena explains as she takes Landon back into her arms. Alex nods while Lena walks to the room that Kara is in.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Alex says before walking out of the medbay. Giving the two women some privacy.

Lena pulls a chair over to the sunbed so she can sit by the person who just brought her son back. “Thank you Kara. You risked so much going up there to bring him back. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” Lena explains quickly, fighting back her emotions. Everything inside her is so mixed up right now. 

Kara smiled and sits up to look at the two people in front of her. “I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I just want both of you two be happy and safe.” Kara responds honestly. She would never turn her back on Lena or Landon. So there was no way she would choose to not bring him back, ever.

“I don’t think I could imagine living without him. I don’t know what I would do without you, J’onn, Alex and even Winn. They kept you safe.” Lena whispers to her son, trying to keep her voice from breaking. She’s exhausted from how much pain she’s been through today.

There’s a moment of silence before Kara pulls Lena into a hug. “You’re apart of this family. We will be there for you, always.” The blonde promises. The hug doesn’t last long, but it’s enough to let Lena collect herself.

Alex walks in with a bottle and a soft blanket. “Kara, J’onn’s back.” She whispers, signaling for her sister to go find him.

Kara rushes out of the room and Winn directs her to one of the holding cells. J’onn is there, scowling at the man in the small clear cell. “Care to tell me why I needed to bring him here?” J’onn asks as Kara walks up to him.

“He’s our insurance.” Kara responds harshly as she moves to find the panel for the cell. “I don’t want have any problems, I’m going to put a little bit of lead into this room.” Kara explains as she pumps some particles through the air of the cell. “Just so you don’t get any ideas.” 

“Kara I’m not going to hurt you.” He says as he feels his powers weaken. 

“You already did.” The blonde replies, her voice laced in betrayal. She’s quiet, it seems she’s upset to see him. Well, she is upset, he broke her heart. But he's doing something worse up on that ship, and she is not going to let it continue. So Supergirl turns to J’onn. “Get Alex in case he doesn’t cooperate.” She snarls, knowing that Alex definitely won’t have a problem giving him a lesson.

——————————

Before Alex went to Mon-el’s holding room, she stopped in and made sure Lena was doing alright. She didn’t want her to be stuck in a room alone for quite some time if she was shaken up still.

When she’s about to leave the room, Lena asks her if Sam is able to come to the DEO. Normally Alex would say no, but she asks Winn to get some NDAs and allows Lena to call their friend.

When Sam picks up the phone, she sounds terrified. “Lena where have you been? We’ve been worried sick. You were supposed to come in for a meeting and none of us were able to contact you!” Sam rushes through her speech, finally relieved to hear from her friend.

“I’m okay now but I need to you go to my apartment and pack a bag for both me and Landon and then meet me at the address I’m texting you. There’s some things Alex, Kara and I need to tell you.” Lena quickly explains to the woman on the other side of the call. She feels bad for rushing Kara to expose her secret, but Sam needs to know if they are going to be holed up at the DEO for awhile.

It takes an hour for Sam to arrive. Agent Vasquez escorts Sam to the room Lena and Landon are in. “I’ll send Winn and Pam in shortly.” The agent announces before leaving the room.

“What is this place?” Sam asks, looking around at all of the technology in the med bay. 

Lena laughs as she pats the empty space on the bed. “I can tell you as long as you promise to sign some NDAs” Lena explains before asking, “where’s Ruby?” 

Sam takes a seat next to her friend and sets the bags she packed, down on the floor in front of her. “She’s at a friends house for the night. This seemed like I would be needed for a while.” Sam responds honestly. She didn’t get much from Lena on the phone so she didn’t know what to expect.

A smile forms on Lena’s face. “Thank you for helping me so much.” It’s true, Lena is more than grateful for everything Sam has done for her. Sam not only helps with L-Corp, but she’s also an amazing friend. 

“Of course, you’ve got me.” Sam responds, pulling Lena into a side hug. “Besides you being my boss, you are my friend after all.” 

Lena rests her head on Sam’s shoulder. “Landon got glasses a few days ago,” she announces, “he looks like a little goofball.” Lena says with such adoration. She loves her son so much and it’s obvious in every action she does involving him.

“Oh my god he does look silly! He’s so precious Lena!” Sam replies, looking at the little boy. Landon gurgles at her and reaches out his arm. “Oh you’re so strong!” She says as she lets him grip her finger. 

A few minutes later, Winn knocks on the door signaling his and Pam’s arrival. They set the NDAs down and ask for Sam to sign each one. Lena tells her what each one is for, though they are bland. The last one they get to, Lena announces, “Supergirl’s identity.” Which Sam quickly signs.

Once everything is finalized, Winn and Pam leave the room to allow Lena to explain what’s going on.

“So the first NDA is for being here and knowing what this place is. It’s the DEO, a secret government agency that deals with everything alien, hence the technology.” This part is briefly explained, since everything will come into place when the other parts are explained.

“So what does this have to do with you and Landon being here?” Sam asks hesitantly. She’s a bit confused as to why Lena needed supplies brought here.

Lena lets out a deep breath. “The second NDA is sort of for Landon, it’s just to protect him from the media finding out who he actually is.” She begins as she looks down at the perfect little boy in her arms.

Sam’s brows furrow. “Wait I’m confused?” Sam breathes out, trying to connect the dots. Lena has told Sam that Landon is her own biological child before, so she‘s a bit confused as to why this facility is protecting him from others finding out who he is.

“His dad is an alien, he’s Kara’s ex. His family stole my DNA to create an heir but when they ended up with a boy, they dropped him off at my doorstep and left the planet.” Lena tries to sum this up in the quickest way possible.

“Wow that’s a lot,” Sam says in shock. She couldn’t imagine how difficult all of this must’ve been in the beginning.

Lena looked up at Sam and noticed the surprised expression. “Yeah, and to make matters worse, his Grandmother, Rhea kidnapped him yesterday and we just got him back. That’s why we are hiding out here.” 

Sam can now truly see how exhausted Lena is, her voice is slowly getting softer and slower and she has dark circles under her eyes. “I’m glad you called me.” Is how she responds. She really is glad Lena called her, it’s important that Lena had people there for her right now. “Does Kara know?” She asks carefully after a few moments.

“Yes, she’s here actually. I should go find her and Alex.” Lena responds, standing up off of the bed. “Can you watch him for me? Alex and Kara left a while ago so I would have no idea what they will be doing when I find them, I don’t want to risk anything.”

Sam shifts her arms up to take Landon. “I’d love to hang out with him. What do you mean you don’t want to risk anything?” 

“Third NDA, they both work here.” Lena huffs, knowing the two women can cause trouble since they practically run the place.

“Kara works here?” Sam asks in surprise, she wouldn’t ever imagine Kara, such a delicate and sweet woman to work in a government task force.

Lena raises her eyebrows, “oh yeah, you’ll see in a second.” She responds, her voice laced with wit.

The brunette walks out of the medbay and into the main room of the DEO. She doesn’t see Alex or Kara so she heads over to Winn at his computer. “Hey where’s Kara?” 

“Holding cell 6” he responds almost like a lifeless drone. He seems to be really sucked into the programming he’s doing.

“Thanks!” Lena shouts as she starts heading over. She misses Winn yelling back ‘wait! You can’t go in there!’ As she rounds the corner to get to the holding cells.

Lena cautiously opens the door to reveal Alex holding Mon-El against the cell wall with the back of her forearm. 

“Answer her question!” Alex yells in frustration, it seems Mon-El is not cooperating with whatever he is here for.

Seeing Mon-El for the first time since he brought Landon to her was, well it was hard. Her hands curl into fist so tight that her knuckles turn white. Her eyes well up in tears. She doesn’t know what exactly she’s feeling, but it’s nothing good.

Kara repeats her question and Lena’s heart starts to race. And as soon as she realizes what Mon-El says, a surge of anger spreads through her body. She hates him, she hates his mom, they keep turning her world upside down when she finally gets her footing. Just when she thought Landon coming back was the end. Well, she was wrong. Mon-El admission caused her blood to boil.

Lena lets out a sound of pure anger and tries to rush over to Mon-El to... to do something. Punch him? Maybe spit on him? She doesn’t know, she’s too pissed off to think about it. But before she gets anywhere near him, Kara’s arms wrap firmly around her stomach from behind her. Lena tries to fight it at first. But when Kara whispers, “I promise you I am going to do everything I can.” She lets Kara drag her out of the room.

As soon as they are out of the room, Lena is hyperventilating. She’s worked herself up too much. “I- Need - to - see - Landon.” She yells through her erratic breathing. She’s trying to wriggle out of Kara’s grasp, but she still has her powers to some extent. It’s no use for her to try, but she keeps going.

Kara gives up and picks Lena up bridal style. “You can see him when you’re decontaminated. There was lead, too much lead in that room for Landon to handle.” Kara explains as she brings Lena to the locker room. Luckily it’s only a few minutes of struggling before Lena tires herself out and lets herself relax in Kara’s arms, or at least calms down slightly.

“Can you get my bag from the med bay?” Lena asks with a sniffle when Kara sets her down near the showers.

“I’m contaminated too. I’ll fetch us some DEO clothes.” She admits softly before turning on two of the showers. “But after I’m clean. I don’t want to risk anything.” 

They both step into their respective showering areas to wash off. Kara strips her uniform off and rinses it quickly in the water before setting over the wall to air dry. It wouldn’t clean it that much, but if she needed to put it back on for an emergency, at least it wouldn’t be totally full of lead.

Once Kara finishes scrubbing soap into her body and washing her hair, she wraps herself up in a clean towel. She goes off to get a towel for Lena as well as two pairs of clothes. Once she’s got everything sorted, she places everything in a stack outside of Lena’s shower and then puts on her clothes. 

“Hey Kara?” The blonde hears Lena ask through the shower. 

“Yeah?” She responds as she sits down on a bench in the locker room.

“Thank you.” Lena admits, she doesn’t know what she’s thanking Kara for exactly. Perhaps it’s a thank you for everything. Or it’s just for saving Landon. It’s possibly for bringing Mon-El back, regardless of how aggravated she is about him. Maybe it could be about Kara preventing her from trying to hurt him. It might be the fact Kara held her and made sure she didn’t run back and accidentally harm her son. Maybe it’s the fact that Kara comforted her and helped her do a simple act of care, to take a shower. Or it could be all of that combined, everything Kara has done to help her before today, and everything Kara has done for her today. Lena is thankful for all of it.

“I made you a promise. I’m always going to be here for you and I’m always going to protect you and Landon.” Kara repeats her promise, letting it sink in for Lena again. “I’ll always be here for the family we are apart of” she adds, wanting Lena to know it’s for anyone Lena cares about.

The shower is shut off and Kara notices Lena pulling the towel and clothes into the shower with her. “At least these aren’t the polos and slacks Alex likes to wear,” Lena admits when she notices the tank top and sweatpants Kara brought her.

A small laugh escapes Kara, “I figured you’d want to be comfortable for once in your life.” She teases once Lena comes out, fully dressed. 

“Let’s go spend time with Landon. Alex can handle Mon-El for now.” Kara breathes out as she reaches her hand out for Lena. “I’m starting to feel drained anyways. I’m sure we both could use some rest.”

Lena tangled her fingers with Kara’s and hums at Kara’s suggestion. “Some rest would be heavenly.” She admits, letting Kara lead her to the med bay where Kara would rest on her sunbed. 

When they open the door, Lena realizes she forgot to mention one thing.

“Sam?” Kara asks in surprise, her hand flying up to where her glasses would be. 

“Super-Kara?” The woman responds, wide eyed and unsure of how she didn’t piece this together before now.

“I-um, heh. Yep, that’s me.” Kara stutters with a very nervous smile on her face.

Sam laughs quietly as she lets out, “suddenly things make a lot more sense.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I just was worried about your’s and Ruby’s safety. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I just didn’t want to risk anything happening to either of you. I hope you’re not mad, please don’t be mad.” The blonde rambles on, nervous that this could upset her new friend.

Sam lets out a small laugh which makes Kara’s rambling stop. “I honestly can’t believe that you of all people are supergirl, you’re such a ray of sunshine.” 

“It helps to hide the identity,” Kara whispers, fiddling with her hands. She starts to feel a sudden push at her lower back, guiding her to the sunbed. 

Lena nervously laughs as she pulls a very jittery Kara to the sunbed. “I think you definitely need to rest now.” 

Lena climbs on a normal bed, one nearest to Kara, before laying down with a sigh. She’s nauseous, her stomach is jumbled in nerves. But Kara holding her and taking a shower calmed her down enough for now. She silently prays that Alex will get answers, that Alex will get through to Mon-El. 

“Sam?” Lena asks after about ten minutes of silence in the room. She waited until she heard Kara softly snoring, to talk. She wanted Kara to get rest, especially if her powers draining were going to hit her hard.

“What’s up?” Sam asks in response. She quietly walks over to Lena.

The Luthor reaches out for her son and kisses his nose. “Did you hear all of that, what was going on when I left?” 

“Most of it, yeah,” She whispers, kissing Lena’s forehead. Sam almost feels a maternal instinct with Lena. The woman never really had a support system or anybody to take care of her before Kara and herself came along. So she would be there for Lena through all of this. 

A look of embarrassment flashes across Lena’s face. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.” She apologizes, moreso for herself in this instance. She doesn’t want people to know how bad she can handle things, she’s supposed to be calm and composed, not emotional. That’s how she was raised.

“Nonsense.” Sam quickly replied. “You’ve has a long day, you’re exhausted. You’re allowed to lose your shit once in awhile, it’s human and it’s healthy.” Sam adds, brushing Lena’s hair out of her face. “Now you get some rest. I’ve got Landon for the night.” 

With that, Lena lets herself relax. Landon is safe, Mon-El has the wrath of Alex, Winn is making sure the daxamites don’t try and come to the DEO, and J’onn is making sure everyone keeps doing their jobs. They are safe, she knows they are right now. So she closes her eyes, and she lets herself get pulled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr or Twitter @ugliersteak


	12. Just Finished a Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god your comments on the last chapter were amazing! Thank you for those!!  
> I wasn't going to post until next week, but I just couldn't because of all the amazing comments last week :)

Once Lena fell asleep, she stayed asleep. It was like her body was deprived of rest for days. She doesn’t think she’s slept that deeply in a long time. She even dreamt for the first time in weeks. She would’ve guessed it would be one of her usual nightmares, but instead she was pleasantly surprised.

_Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her, yet it felt like home. Lena was standing in the fenced in backyard to a modest sized home. There was a little boy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair playing tug of war with an adorable pit bull. The boy had a plastic tiara placed on the top of his head and was giggling uncontrollably at his four legged companion._

_Once the boys giggling died down, he showed a wildly adorable smile at her. “Mommy, he is the bestest present ever!” He squealed, when the dog dropped its toy to lick his face._

_The boy is Landon. She sees it now. The same hair but longer, the pale green eyes, his soft nose and large smile. He is her little boy and he’s happy, safe and loved._

_She laughs at her son who’s now been pushed onto the ground by the huge dog. The mutt is happily wagging its tail while covering Landon in kisses._

_She turns her attention to a glass sliding door when she hears it being pried open. It reveals Kara holding a little girl on her hip, both smiling wide and radiating with excitement._

_“I was able to finish the cake with the help from this noble knight!” Kara announces, bouncing the little girl on her hip._

_That’s when Lena notices the rings on Kara’s finger. Kara is married, and by the matching rings on her own hand, Kara’s married to her._

_Lena flashes them a wide smile as she curtsies. “I’m honored to be in your presence, all mighty Lilah.” She replies, earning the sweetest of giggles from the little girl._

_Lilah, the name Lena would want to name a daughter if she ever had one. This little girl is her daughter. She’s perfect, everything Lena could’ve imagined and more. She’s slightly smaller than Landon, has dark brown hair, green eyes that look blue in the sunlight, freckles lightly dusting her nose and cheeks. She is also wearing the cutest knight costume that she could ever see._

_“Watch out Mommy! I’ll protect you from the scary doggy!” Lilah yells as she squirms out of Kara’s hold and wraps her arms around Lena’s legs. “Mama call for help! Auntie Alex can save us!” Lilah screeches as their dog comes prancing by._

_Another laugh escapes Lena as she watches Landon waddle after the pooch, yelling for it to come back. “I think he wants to be your dragon,” She whispers at her kids, getting yells of agreement in response. Luckily that occupies her kids, allowing her to slip into the house with for a few minutes._

_“I can’t believe they are turning four this month.” Kara says with a proud smile as she scratches her head. “It feels like just yesterday they were learning to crawl.” She laughs, recalling the first time the kids attempted to get around on their own._

_Lena places a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. “And now we have the bravest princess and our noble knight, protecting us from our harmless angel of a dog.” She chuckles, loving her children’s imaginations._

_This was definitely what she wanted in the future. A family, a family that was her, Kara, Landon and whoever else came into their lives. It’s a perfect future that she can only hope to have._

Her eyes slowly flutter open as she wakes up. The room is dark and quiet since it’s secluded from the hussle of the DEO. She’s surprised to notice Kara is cuddled up next to her on this tiny bed. She knew for sure Kara fell asleep on her sunbed. But she must’ve decided cuddling was a better way to fall asleep.

She smiles as she looks down at Kara. Her face is resting on her chest, her hair sprawled out across her face and her mouth was slightly open. She looks so peaceful like that, it’s heartwarming. 

Lena softly brushes the hair out of Kara’s face and places it behind the girl’s ear. The blonde’s mouth quirks up slightly in a smile before her eyes blink open. “Good morning darling,” Lena breathes out, noticing Kara’s smile grow larger. “How are you feeling?” She asks with concern, knowing Kara would’ve lost the effects of the sun grenade by now.

“Hmm like I got hit by a bus,” Kara rasps out as she furrows her brows. “But amazing because you’re here.” She admits, trying to snuggle closer to Lena. She was so cute that it made Lena’s heart flutter.

“Yeah?” Lena laughs out in response. It’s quiet and light, her dream really helped start her day off well.

Kara tilts her head to look at the woman she’s curled up with. “I don’t feel touch to this extent when I have my powers. I would stay here cuddling you like this, forever, if I could.” Kara whispers, settling her arm across Lena’s stomach.

There’s a moment of silence before Lena takes a deep breath. “We should probably talk about, well you know.” Lena sighs, hoping Kara will be willing to discuss it. She definitely thinks they should talk about their feelings and what they want to do now, especially with everything going on. 

Kara sits up slightly. “Yeah, I understand. It’s bad timing.” She whispers with her eyes on the ground. She sits up and faces away from Lena. 

“It’s always going to be bad timing,” Lena starts, trying to get Kara to look at her. When Kara doesn’t budge, she decides to keep explaining. “We’re a Super and a Luthor and w-I have a half alien son.” Kara turns to face her at that. Lena knows logically, that it will be hard. But after the dream she’s had, she knows she wants to try this. “We’ll never know what we could be if we don’t try.” She admits before gesturing Kara to come back.

Kara lays back down and cuddles up to Lena. Hands start massaging the blonde’s scalp as she tries to figure out what words to use. “Even with everything going on, you still want to?”

“Yes,” Lena answers right away. She’s sure, Kara means the world to her and she’s wanted this for so long. Lena doesn’t want to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

A small smile spreads across Kara’s face. “I want that too,” she admits. It’s quiet, hardly a whisper. But Kara knows this is something that will make her life better, to share it with someone who loves and supports her.

Lena crinkles her nose. “I want to kiss you, I want to date you, I want to hear about your childhood, your days, the silly arguments you have with your sister, I want all of it, the good and the bad. Because, you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, are my best friend and hero, the person who has always believed in me.” 

Kara snorts as she lifts herself up to look at Lena. She places her hands on Lena’s cheeks, softly, looking in her eyes. “I’ll always believe in you. You’re Lena Luthor, a woman who’s making a name for herself. I want all of that with you, too.” Kara responds, not knowing what else to say. She’s a bit surprised that Lena admitted all of that right her and now. But she feels the same way. “I will be here for you through all of this and whatever comes next.”

So Supergirl leans in for a kiss and wow, it’s more amazing than she could’ve ever imagined. Kissing Lena with powers was already incredible but now without her hypo sensitivities, this is the best thing she’s ever experienced.

Lena breaks the kiss with a small chuckle. “Someone’s eager.” 

The blonde shows Lena her signature crinkle. “Sorry you’re just, um a good kisser,” she admits softly while her cheeks tinge pink. Lena lets out a small huff in amusement. “Okaaaayy,” Kara says, trying to change the subject. “Let’s go figure out what we’re going to do about grandma going rogue.” Kara finishes as she gets off the bed. 

Wow she really does feel like she got hit by a bus. Is this how people feel normally? If so, that would suck because Kara could never imagine going through life feeling so tired and heavy, with a killer headache as well. She was fine while laying down but man, did standing up really hates her.

“What about Sam and Landon?” Lena asks, knowing Sam probably needs a break. Admittedly she feels bad sleeping through the night because that means Sam didn’t get much rest.

“Oh, Eliza has him in the break room. She brought some stuff from my place for him to play with.” Kara causally responds, “Sam went to get some more sleep in the bunks when I woke up and moved over to you, she told me Eliza came.” She adds as they walk out to find Winn, half asleep, helping J’onn come up with a plan. 

“Morning, Ladies.” J’onn says in the middle of his planning. He honestly expected Kara to still be out by now, normally her powers draining takes too much out of her for just a nights sleep to get her going again.

“Morning,” Kara says as she rubs her eyes. It’s so bright in the room from the huge windows. She never was bothered by it until now. “Is Alex still?” 

“Yes,” J’onn and Winn both grumble. Alex had been up all night in the room Mon-El was in. She promised her sister to help Lena, Landon and herself, so she kept at it.

Winn turns to face everyone else instead of looking at his computer. “Oh I cleaned your suit by the way.” He mentions with a tired smile. He’s been working hard on figuring out any possible way they could use technology to his advantage. “And I feel like you guys aren’t giving me the whole picture.” He adds in a mumble, annoyed that they are keeping something from him. “What happened to the Super Friends?”

Kara looks at Lena with a questioning face. “I think it’s best, to keep it a secret until we know what's going on for sure.” She admits, making sure what she says is okay with Lena.

“It has to do with Landon and I,” is all Lena says before she reaches out for Kara’s hand. “Can we go see him I-” she stops herself when she gets a soft nod from Kara.

While they are walking to the break room, Kara pushes on her comm to say, “Alex, lock Mon-El up and wash up. Meet us in the break room.” 

As soon as Lena enters the room, she heads over to her son and picks him up. She squirms in excitement, seeing his mom for the first time this morning. “Hi baby boy!” She coos as she holds him close. Seeing him still safe and okay has really been a relief.

“Hey guys,” Kara says to Eliza and Sam who were quietly talking about a project for L-Corp.

Eliza smiled fondly over at her adoptive daughter. “Hi sweetheart, are you feeling any better?” She asks with care.

“Yeah, I’m starting to adjust,” Kara responds while watching Lena. The brunettes eyes are glossy, almost as if she’s going to cry. So Kara places her hand on Lena’s lower back and guides her over to the couch.

“Sorry, I’m just worried,” she breathes out, trying not to start crying. All morning she’s tried to get it out of her mind, the words she heard Mon-El say. But now that she’s back with Landon, she can’t push them away.

Kara wraps an arm around Lena and kisses her forehead. “Alex will be here soon. Then we will make a plan and figure all of this out. Okay?” Kara whispers, not knowing what else to do. She wishes she could snap her fingers and make everything okay, but she can’t. 

Lena sniffles and lets herself relax in Kara’s hold. She looks down to Landon’s eyes, he’s watching her intently, like she’s the person who makes the world turn. A tear runs down her cheek as she realizes how much she loves her son and how much he must love her back. She doesn’t think she could live without him.

The room is quiet while Lena silently tries to keep herself together. Kara is holding her, keeping her from breaking. She needs this comfort right now, it’s the only thing preventing her from beginning to sob.

Alex comes in ten minutes later, freshly showered with large dark circles under her eyes. “Okay, we should probably put all of this together.” She huffs while she sits down. Alex is absolutely exhausted and the couch feels so comfortable that just sitting is so inviting to sleep.

“We should probably talk about Rhea first,” Kara responds. “Then make something of a plan for Lena, to keep her and Landon safe,” she adds before noticing Alex’s eyes drooping. “Then you need to go to bed, Alex.” She demands, her voice firm, knowing Alex would go right back in that room to keep trying to get information.

“Okay, I’ll take a nap after this.” Alex agrees, knowing her sister is right. She’ll be much more useful when rested.

Lena shifts to sit up properly. “Do you know why she took him?” This was probably the most important question right now.

“Mon-El brought him to you because he wasn’t going to care for him properly. Rhea wanted to keep him though, so she took a chance to get him.” Alex explained carefully. She knew Mon-El wasn’t made to be a father since he hardly cared about anything but himself, but at least he wanted Landon to have a good home. She can’t hold that against him. He seemed to care about Landon, maybe that’s why he started participating in the interrogation.

“Oh, I thought none of them wanted him,” Lena admits, her voice barely above a whisper. She thought, by the way Mon-El acted the day he dropped a baby off at her door, that Landon was just an inconvenience to them. Maybe it was just Mon-El, but she still knows that Landon is better off in the environment he’s already being raised in.

Alex sighs. “The next thing we should talk about is temporarily moving you somewhere that they wouldn’t think to look. I’d like to give you a choice on where to go, Kara can come with if you’d like, since her powers are gone and for someone to keep you company. But the rest of us are needed here. Once Kara’s powers come back she can fly back and forth. We also can hook you guys up with long range comms so we can constantly communicate,” Alex explains. It’s important Lena and Landon stay safe, especially since aliens are trying to abduct her child. 

“Ireland,” Lena responds as soon as she’s given the opportunity. Kara looks at her in question, not knowing why she chose there. “My biological mother left me her house in her will. It’s under a fake name so it won’t be traced to me. I have always wanted to go but I never wanted to go alone.” She lets out shyly, “I’ve heard it’s beautiful and in a small town, it’s a decent size too,” She explains, knowing it actually is a good location for this. 

“I can skype you from L-Corp so you can still attend meetings,” Sam interjects, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Lena smiles and looks up at her friend. “Yeah, That would be appreciated.”

Sam returned a smile. “And you better text me plenty of pictures of Landon.” She retorts playfully, knowing Lena needs something less heavy right now.

“I plan on it. I’ll probably call you at least once a day,” Lena laughs sadly. She’ll miss having Sam so close.

“What about CatCo?” Kara asks suddenly, remembering that her boss is Snapper, and not Cat. Normally she’d be able to get away with needing to leave for an emergency, but she doubts Snapper will even let her go.

“I’ll take care of that for you. I’m sure there’s some stuff you could do while you’re hiding out.” Alex replies with an eyebrow raise. “Just do some research and make some calls, you can still get quotes without being in the same room as someone.” 

Alex does make a good point. She should be fine, especially if a government agent flashes their badge and makes whatever excuse her sister can come up with. “Yeah, that should work.” Kara agrees with a nod.

“Last thing, I offered Mon-El a deal.” Alex starts, getting everyone’s attention. “We will release him either to stay on earth or return to his people, if he brings us the baby.” Alex explains, seeing Lena’s eyes instantly well with tears.

“There’s another baby?” Eliza whispers in shock as her eyes flicker from Alex to Lena.

Lena’s jaw clenches as she breathes out through her nose, trying to stay composed. She turns to Eliza and Sam, where the latter is sitting silently in surprise. “Yes,” She lets out through her clamped jaw, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

—————————————

_Alex is standing in the doorway to the cell. Her stance is hostile, confident, showing Mon-El that she means business._

_“Why did your mom take him?” Kara asks firmly. She’s cold and calculated right now. She can’t trust her emotions with everything going on, so she shoves them to the back of her mind, just to get through with this._

_Mon-El scratches his head. “She didn’t want me to give him away, so she came back.” He answered simply, thinking he’s not going to get any harder questions._

_Kara sighs, “then why did you give him up in the first place?” The question was more to see if Mon-El cared about the child. She would always want Landon to be with Lena, this question definitely was not about placement._

_“He’s a boy and we needed a girl to be the heir. So he wouldn’t be properly cared for. I knew he’d be better off with all of you.” He admits, showing some sort of concern for the child. It was honestly surprising. “And I didn’t want to raise a kid when I have better things to be doing.” There it is, that’s the Mon-El they all remember._

_Kara huffs in anger. “If you care about the well being of babies then why is there one locked away with a robot on your ship?” Kara practically yells, now unable to hold her emotions back. She saw a baby in that room. Cared for by a robot. The infant looked so small, weak, frail and malnourished that it terrified Kara._

_Mon-El only winced, he didn’t make any signs of answering the question. A few seconds went by before Alex stepped closer and repeated Kara’s words. Again, they are met with silence, so Alex gets in his face and asks it once more._

_“She needs to be protected,” he whispers with a shaking voice. Now he seems scared and willing to talk, without Alex even touching him._

_“Why?” Kara responds as she steps closer, her hands on her hips in her signature hero pose. When Mon-El doesn’t answer, Kara puts both of her hands on her head and yells, “I said why!” She’s getting worked up now, she has a feeling she knows who this baby is and who’s this baby is. It doesn’t help that the baby looked very unhealthy, at this point she just wants it to be in a better environment._

_Another wince from Mon-El before he shutters out, “because, because she’s the heir.”_

_“Who’s baby is it?” Kara asks, noticing that Alex wasn’t backing away. Her sister even terrified her, so she’s not surprised that Mon-El is practically shaking._

_Lena had walked in when the question was asked, immediately Mon-El’s eyes shift to her. He doesn’t speak, he only shakes his head._

_Alex presses Mon-El up against the side of the cell, her forearm resting at his neck. “Answer her question!” Alex yells impatiently. She smiles when Mon-El closes his eyes and scrunches his face in fear. She’s not going to hurt him, no she wouldn’t do that in this situation, but she isn’t against scaring him shitless._

_“Mon-El! Who’s baby is on your ship?” Kara says, more of a demand than a question. She really needs to have the right to go get that little girl, have it not feel like she’s kidnapping someone’s child._

_Alex pushes Mon-El further, letting him know he needs to answer. “She’s Lena’s!” He disgustingly admits. He never liked the woman, especially since Kara was so fond of her. Kara was his girlfriend, not Lena’s, so Kara should’ve been spending time with him and talking about him, not her. (He really thinks he’s held on that high of a pedestal, how disgusting) So he’s held a grudge, in his eyes, she ruined their relationship._

_Kara isn’t surprised at the answer. She motions for Alex to back away before she is startled by a noise of pure resentment._

_Lena’s standing there, fists clenched so hard that her hands are white. Her eyes are filled with tears and her jaw is fully clenched. Kara sees her start to move and that’s when she speeds over to wrap her hands around the woman. “I promise you we will do everything we can. We will bring her home,” Kara whispers as Lena shouts at the man in the cell. Lena’s heart is beating so fast that Kara even starts to panic, so she drags Lena out of the room in hopes to calm her down._

————————————

“No way Alex! He could just get up and leave!” Kara responds right away. She doesn’t trust him, how could she?

Lena stays quiet as she holds her son. Her body is extremely tense and another tear slips down her face. Sam crouches down in front of her and softly places her hand on Lena’s arm. She offers the Luthor a soft smile, to let the woman know that it’s okay to be upset.

“We can have J’onn read his mind,” Alex answers matter of factly. She knows this is the best way to get the baby in their custody. “Rhea won’t bat an eye at Mon-El holding her, it’s really the easiest and safest way for her. No fighting, no loud alarms, nothing that could hurt her. She’s get here smoothly and safely.” Alex explains her logic, hoping it makes sense to the other women in the room.

Lena clenches her jaw once more as she looks up at Alex. “Only if you are one hundred and ten percent sure that he would bring her to us safely.” Lena lets out before she lets Kara pull her close. Her body becomes a little looser as she lets herself be comforted by the two women near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they weren't creating a baby, they already created one! lmao yall were figuring it out but I wanted to mess with you guys by using a different verb tense


	13. I’ll Hold You in My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I’ve been super busy and still am packed with things to do. I’ll try to upload when possible though :)
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful comments and support! It means the world to me.

The next couple days are hectic. Everyone is trying to get everything ready and finalized before they send Mon-El to the ship to get the baby.

Eliza and Alex readied the medical equipment and made a few pairs of glasses and ear plugs. J’onn worked with Mon-El everyday to make sure that he would absolutely follow the plan. Lena arranged for the house in Ireland to be properly set up and filled with supplies. Kara did a lot of resting and helped in any way she could. She didn’t have her powers, but she made sure to do anything possible to aid the rest of the team. Winn got together some new technology for Kara and Lena to take with them. They’d leave their phones and computers at the DEO and take the new ones Winn would give them before they leave.

Sam had been stopping by the DEO as well. They had agreed not to bring Ruby into this because of potential dangers it could bring. So every moment she didn’t have to be at work or with Ruby, she’d make sure Lena or Landon didn’t need anything. 

Finally, everything was ready to go. Lena and Landon were in the med bay with Sam. Kara was waiting with J’onn by the balcony for Alex to bring Mon-El out. Eliza was on her way over, and once she arrives, they’d start moving.

J’onn read Mon-El’s mind one more time. He knew for certain that Mon-El would bring the girl back to the DEO. He didn’t want the kid, but he does want her to have a good home and J’onn noticed that Mon-El seems to think giving her over to Lena is the best option. 

So Kara nods at her sister to bring him to the balcony, she’d send Mon-El to the ship. He’d lie and say he ran off with Kara for a few days. It’s the only excuse that would be believable, even if Kara hated it. 

Before Mon-El goes back to the ship, Kara stops him. J’onn and Alex had moved back over to the computers with Winn at this point, leaving them alone. “I’m sorry for the way we treated you in the beginning.” She whispers, not looking at him. She feels guilty, it wasn’t like her to get that aggressive and want others to be scared. She’s apologizing more for herself in this moment, she’s sorry she let herself get to that point. But she’s not sorry for getting the information she needs to save Lena’s daughter.

“I kinda deserved it, I wasn’t a good person, I am working on it though.” He responds before he’s taken up by the ship.

As soon as he’s gone, Kara anxiously paces around the balcony. She doesn’t stop, even when her head starts throbbing and her legs start to grow achy, she keeps pacing. It’s nerve wracking, even when J’onn confirmed that Mon-El would bring the baby here, she doesn’t know what’s going on up there. 

Meanwhile, Lena was acting just like Kara. She had Landon in her arms as she nervously moved about the room.

“If you keep at that, I think I’m going to explode.” Alex murmured as she makes sure she has everything out for the health check. “Lena, I need to focus.” Alex whined when Lena didn’t stop, she looked over at Sam for help.

A sigh escaped Sam as she stood up and lead Lena over to a chair at the opposite side of the room. “I know this is a lot, but we have to stay collected so that they can make sure she’s okay.” Sam whispered, hoping Lena will stay put. “Kara mentioned she didn’t look all that healthy so we really need to let them focus.” 

“I’m sorry, I just,” Lena doesn’t finish her thought, she just huffs in frustration before looking down at her son. “I wish they gave me both of them in the beginning,” she admits, knowing that, yeah, it would be difficult, but in the end worth it.

“Just know that she’s going to be in an amazing home, once she’s with you. She will have her brother, her mother, a whole family that will love her,” Sam explains, hoping it’s good enough for Lena. She knows Lena will feel bad, guilty even, about this. So she’s trying all she can to make it better for the time being.

A nervous smile forms on the Luthor’s face. “I hope so. I want them to be healthy and happy. To have the family that I never had, until now.” She replies sadly. She knows exactly how she doesn’t want to raise kids, thanks to her adoptive family. So she’s going to try as hard as she can to provide a loving, welcoming and supportive family for her babies.

“They already have the best mom imaginable, and all of us as their family.” Sam admits honestly. She knows Lena would do anything in her power to make her kids have a good life.

“Thank you, Sam.” Lena whispers as she shows a grateful smile. “Do you think you could hold Landon for a few minutes? I have to talk to Eliza.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Sam responds, happy to watch the little boy for awhile.

Lena excuses herself before she walks over to the eldest Danvers woman. She was an important question to ask her. A question that she’s wanted to ask for awhile, but was always too shy to do so.

“Hey, honey,” Eliza whispers as she wraps Lena in a hug. She knows how stressful this situation is for Lena, so she knows some extra comfort will be appreciated.

Lena shows the woman a tired smile in response. “I have something to ask you.” She admits quickly. She’s finally worked up the courage for this, there’s no backing out of it now.

“Anything,” the woman responds with a curious look on her face. Lena looks nervous, so she will give her some time to figure out what to say.

“I was wondering, since my kids won’t have a grandmother, or any grandparents for that matter, if you wanted to be their honorary grandma? I mean they do have my mom but I don’t want her in their lives, and Alex is already called Landon’s aunt. So I just, I don’t know? You’re like a mother to me and you’ve been here for us, I just wanted to ask.” Lena rambled nervously as she tried to explain why she was asking this. Normally she does well when nervous or stressed, but that’s in business settings. She’s not used to having familial bonds and emotions dealing with all of this. So yes, she is rambling through her nerves. But when Eliza smiles, her rambling stops and she takes a deep breath.

Suddenly she’s enveloped in a large hug that reminds her of what home feels like. Not the Luthor mansion, home. The faded memory she has of her own mother. The times she’s cuddled up with Kara in the living room of the loft. Now, Eliza just being there for her. She starts to cry while Eliza is holding her, she already knows the woman is going to want to be her children’s grandmother. She just is so overwhelmed by the stress and by how loved she feels by the people she now has.

“Oh sweetheart, I’d love to be their grandma. You’re like a daughter to me now, I will always be there for you and your children.” Eliza whispers as she places a soft kiss to the top of the woman’s head. 

Eliza holds Lena until the crying subsides. She doesn’t know what’s next to come, but she’s grateful that her kids will grow up with a grandma, aunts, uncles, a grandpa, a mother, people who love them. She’s so thankful for Alex, Sam, Kara, Eliza, J’onn and Winn. She would love to include James in the future, but for now they are still budding heads. Hopefully James will one day come around, but for now she has a heart filled with love from the family she’s created for her and her kids.

Eventually Lena is able to control her stress and worries enough to help Alex and Eliza with all of the equipment and set up. Focusing on STEM related things has always helped her stay calm. It’s something that causes her to become so tunnel visioned that time seems to pass her by.

Before she knows it, Kara is opening the door with a fussing baby in her arms. “I know your mommy has been dying to meet you,” she’s whispering as soon as Lena spots them.

Alex takes a step but Eliza holds her back, whispering for her to give Lena a second to meet the child.

“Lena, meet your daughter,” She says proudly as she hands the girl to the Luthor. 

Mon-El has entered the room as well, but he stayed quiet and watched as Lena started to cry. She had a soft smile on her face as she let tears escape from her eyes.

Seeing this little girl, her little girl, was so relieving. She’s safe now, she has a good home now. “She’s absolutely beautiful,” She whispers, afraid to speak louder due to her emotions.

She knows her baby is sickly. The girl is far smaller than Landon, she seems weaker as well. So in this moment, she realizes she needs to hand the baby over to Alex. It scares her that this girl isn’t in good shape, but she will do everything she can to help her get better.

Alex has Mon-El come with her over to the station she set up for the check up. She needed to know everything about the baby, it was vital information. She’d relay everything to Lena once she’s finished, but for now, her sole purpose is to make sure this baby will be okay.

When Lena starts to tremble, Kara wraps her in a hug. “I’ve got you,” She whispers as tears soak into her shirt. “We’ve got her,” she mentions, wanting to reassure Lena.

They stay there, holding onto each other until Lena is calm once again. “I just want her to be okay,” She whispers, her voice sounding defeated and broken.

“Hey,” Kara responds, her voice quiet as she pushes Lena’s chin up. “She will be, she’s got the best mom she could ever wish for,” 

Lena shows Kara the sweetest, yet saddest smile in return. She looks so small and vulnerable now, not her typical and powerful self. It shows how much she already loves this baby, even if they only briefly met. She can’t help that she’s emotional. Her child is sick, she was living in a room locked away from everyone else. Her baby didn’t have her, a baby didn’t have her mother. The girl wasn’t in a home with people who loved her. Lena almost feels guilty, like it’s her fault. But she knows she couldn’t have done anything, there was no way to know of her existence until recently.

Agent Vasquez knocked quietly on the door before she poked her head in. “Do you guys want to bring your stuff to the jet or would you like me to bring it for you?”

Kara squeezed Lena’s arm before turning to the other woman, “I’ll start loading our stuff in a second, I’ll meet you out there.” She smiles at the woman before she turns back to Lena. “You can stay here or come help me, it’s up to you,” 

Lena’s brows furrow as she looks back at Alex, tending to the baby who’s still quite fussy. Then she turns to Sam who’s slightly rocking as she walks around the room, holding Landon in her arms. “Is it okay if I stay here for now?” She asks, worried Kara would be upset that she wants to stay with the babies.

“Absolutely,” she replies before leaving a quick kiss on Lena’s lips. 

Kara leaves the med bay to find Winn. She wants to pick up the technology first. She rounds a corner which leads her into the room where Winn has his desk. “Hey! I’m getting ready to leave. Do you have everything set up?” 

“Oh, yeah! I got you guys some really cool stuff. I mean I custom built these laptops, they should be absolutely perfect.” Winn explains before he brings one of the laptops up to his face. “Look at this beauty!” He practically yells, feeling accomplished at his creations.

“Thanks Winn, I’m sure they will be amazing.” Kara laughs as she takes the laptops.

“Oh and these bad boys are definitely high tech.” He lets out as he pulls the smart phones out of his desk drawer. But before Kara is able to take them, he brings them to his chest before huffing, “so you better send me lots of photos and call me while you’re away.” 

Kara beams at him, “of course I’ll keep you updated on everything! We can video chat!” She hasn’t spent much time with Winn lately, but she definitely loves having him in her life. So she’s more than happy to keep him in the loop while she’s away. He’s one of her best friends after all. 

“I’ll miss you,” Winn whispers as he stands to envelop Kara in a hug. “You better stay safe.” 

“I promise I will,” Kara responds as the hug breaks. “I have to go load everything on the plane. I’ll text you when I land and I’ll call you really soon.” She admits before smiling and waving as she walked out of the room. 

Both Lena and Kara combined had about 5 suitcases. They didn’t know how long they’d be staying, so they wanted to make sure they had a decent amount of clothes. They also wanted to bring some personal belongings besides clothing to make it more like home. Kara had a few pictures, her favorite blanket and pillow, even a stuffed animal she’s had for awhile. Lena of course had a lot of baby supplies, she had arranged for supplies to be at the house as well, but Landon needed his stuffie and certain toys. She also brought her pillow, a stuffed animal, her really fluffy robe and some bathroom supplies. She knew Kara would forget to bring shampoos and conditioners as well as toothpaste, so she’s bringing her own supply of them.

It took Kara a lot longer to load everything than she would’ve thought. Normally she could do it in seconds, but without her powers she had to lug one bag at a time. By the end of it, her muscles were quite fatigued and she was ready to just lay down and go to bed. She’s had a long week.

Once she’s done, she heads to the break room to grab some water and a snack. Surprisingly, Mon-el is seated at the table, eating a bag of chips.

“Thank you for bringing her to us, to her mom.” Kara whispers as she opens the fridge. Yes, she’s mad that they didn’t care for the baby properly. She’s also angry they didn’t bring her to Lena when they gave her Landon. It would’ve been so much better for all of them that way.

“She deserves to have a family that will love and care for her properly,” Mon-El admits. “I was stupid and selfish not to take her to Lena in the beginning.” He finishes, knowing that he was wrong to keep a child in such conditions before.

Kara takes a swig of her water bottle. “You can’t change what you did in the past,” Kara says honestly before walking out of the room.

She didn’t really want to talk with him any longer or see him anymore. She’s hurt that he just got up and left a while ago. Not to mention him creating two kids from her girlfriends DNA without her knowledge. Then he dropped one off at her door and kept the other in bad shape. None of it was fair, to any of the people involved. So she left the room after that thank you, and made her way back to Lena.

When she got back to the med bay, Alex and Lena were giving the little girl a bath. She finally wasn’t crying and actually seemed to enjoy the bath. Her wide green eyes were watching her mother intently during the whole thing. She had a full head of thick dark brown hair that was so fluffy that it was adorable. She definitely looks like Lena’s daughter.

“I got everything packed and ready to go,” Kara mentions as she walks over to her sister and girlfriend. “How is she?”

Alex sighs, “she’s very underweight and obviously malnourished. I had to give her some fluids earlier because she was also dehydrated. The poor thing has an ear infection too. I think that’s why she wouldn’t stop screaming earlier. But she’s got antibiotics and ear drops that will help clear that up.” The woman explains to her sister. She had already gone over everything with the other three women in the room. Lena, Eliza and Sam were anxious to know how the new baby was. 

Lena looks downcast at the news. She heard it all once before and she feels terrible that her daughter had such foul treatment before this. Now she’s with them and the smallest amount of care calmed her down. All she needed was love and someone to give her proper baby care.

“They’re the same age,” Lena whispers as she starts to clean the baby’s hair. “Rhea created them at the same time, just in different pods, they technically are twins,” she explains, as she keeps her focus on her daughter. It’s almost like she’s worried that if she takes her eyes off of the baby, that she’ll disappear.

Kara stayed silent for a moment. She didn’t know what to say. “They will be each other’s biggest fans in life.” Is what she comes up with. She knows how close her mom and aunt were as kids, so she figures it will be the same for these babies.

“I hope so,” Lena whispers before taking the little girl out of the tub and wrapping her in a towel. 

“Have you thought of a name?” Kara asks curiously, she didn’t really know what Lena was thinking about naming her.

A small smile tugs at the brunettes lips. “Lilah,” she had always loved the same. It’s beautiful, just like the little girl in her arms.

Kara shifts on her toes to look at the baby. “That’s perfect,” She admits sweetly before kissing Lena’s cheek. 

Lena hums before walking over to find the clothes she has for Lilah. They definitely will be a little bit bigger than she hoped, but for now it will do. She puts her in a soft onesie that looks like a teddy bear. 

Sam straps Landon into his carrier now that they need to start heading to the plane. Luckily the boy is fast asleep, making it easier and quieter to get him ready.

She pulls Lena in for a hug, keeping in mind there’s a baby in between them. “You better keep in touch, I’m sure Ruby would like to talk to you too.” 

“Don’t worry, Kara and I will probably be calling you at least once a day.” Lena responds as the hug breaks. She’s definitely going to miss Sam, who’s become one of her closest friends these past few months.

Eliza hugs Lena next. It’s such a warm and comforting hug that Lena would never want to leave, but she needs to say her goodbyes for now. “Stay out of trouble, I love you Lena.” Eliza whispers to her.

“I love you too, Eliza.” Lena replies honestly. It’s so nice to be able to hear and say those words truthfully. She’s really thankful for Eliza and everything she’s done to help.

When Alex doesn’t come hug her, Lena moves over to the woman and wraps her in a big hug. “Thank you for making sure she’s okay.” She mumbles into Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you,” She admits honestly. Her and Alex have become such good friends lately, it’s going to be hard to part ways for awhile.

Everyone says goodbye to Kara as well. Of course Kara promises to video chat with the women as much as possible so they don’t miss each other too much. It’s so sweet how all of them want to stay together, but for now the babies’ safety is most important. 

So Lena straps Lilah into her carrier as well. Unfortunately she does not like being in it. The poor baby is screaming at the top of her lungs. Lena whispers soothing words but it doesn’t help. 

“Hum or maybe sing to her? Landon likes music, maybe she does too.” Kara mentions as she picks up Landon’s carrier. 

Lena starts to hum slowly, a soft and gentle melody, as they leave the room. It only takes about a minute for Lilah to calm down enough for them to say goodbye to J’onn and Winn.

“You guys better check in and send me plenty of pictures of the babies,” J’onn commands as he wraps both of the women in a hug. “Also don’t do anything stupid,” he adds jokingly, nuggying Kara’s head as she laughs. 

“We won’t,” Kara admits through her giggles. “I’ll be back to visit when I can fly,” she adds, knowing she’ll want to come see everyone and do some supergirl missions when she can.

Kara stays with the babies and J’onn as Lena goes to find Winn. Kara had said her goodbyes to him already, leaving Lena to go talk to him now.

“I heard you set us up with some really nice tech,” Lena mentions when she sees him. A bright smile forms on his face at that.

Winn shrugs, still showing a wild smile. “What can I say? I am a genius,” he responds casually as he leans his chair back and nearly tumbles over.

“Clearly,” Lena laughs as she watches him try to cover his fall.

They exchange a hug before whispering their goodbyes and promising to stay in touch. It’s hard to leave all of your friends for awhile, especially now that Lena actually has friends. But these goodbyes and promises of phone calls have helped her ready herself for her trip to Ireland.

Lena walks back over to Kara and picks up her daughters carrier. “Ready?” She asks as she exhales, making her sound nervous.

“As I’ll ever be,” Kara replies with a small smile. She makes sure to pick Landon’s carrier up before walking with Lena out to the jet. “Vasquez and Lucy will be the agents staying with us. You already know Vasquez. Lucy works at the other location and trust me, you two will get along.” Kara mentions as they climb onto the plane. 

Lucy is in the back of the plane situating her things and making sure all of the meals and drinks are good to go for later. Vasquez is sitting in the front, reading something on her phone as they enter the cabin.

“Hey,” Kara greets her. She gets a smile and a wave in return. They make their way into the plane, noticing the very roomy inside. Both Kara and Lena strap the kid’s carriers into seats next to their own and make sure they have basic supplies within reach. They want to make sure that if the babies need something while taking off, that they will have everything they will need. For now though, both of the little ones were fast asleep.

Before they knew it, the plane was taking off and they were saying goodbye to National City until they know it’s safe to come back home.


	14. We’ve Made it This Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing for a few weeks! I got super busy with finals and end of the year projects.   
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and feedback on the last chapter. All of it makes my day and puts a smile on my face ❤️

By the time they arrive to the house, everyone is exhausted. An eleven hour plane ride with two babies isn’t the easiest thing to go through. Especially for Lena, she wanted to do most of the work when it came for caring for the babies, leaving everyone else to at least get some rest. So she was extremely worn out.

Kara offered to take the babies in while Lena gets a head start on getting ready for bed. Lucy and Vasquez are going to bring in the bags, that way everything gets done tonight, while also letting Lena get a head start on sleeping.

As soon as Lena sees the lights flicker on in the doorway, she’s hit with the overwhelming sense that she’s home. She knows this place, in the back of her brain she’s always longed to come back here. Because this is where she was loved, where she was happy, before that was taken from her by Lillian.

Jess had been here recently, she decorated and furnished the place for Lena and Kara. It wasn’t the way the house was when Lena was a child, but the walls, kitchen and bathrooms were identical to when she was little. 

The feeling was so strong, especially with her exhaustion that she almost started to cry. But she took a few deep breaths before walking up the stairs to go to her bedroom. She quickly washed her face in the attached bathroom before she changed into a large pajama shirt and fresh underwear that were neatly folded in the dresser. Thankfully Jess had also bought her some clothes that she definitely will wear. 

Lucy came in a few minutes later with her two suitcases and whispered an apology before leaving Lena alone. Quickly Lena pulled out her blanket and robe before settling down on her bed and flicking her lights out. She wanted to sleep, but she knew Kara would bring one or both of the babies in eventually. Not to mention this emotion that’s building up inside her.

She stayed staring at her ceiling for about an hour. She waited until she heard everyone go in the other bedrooms until she quietly got out of bed. Lena grabbed her phone before she decided to go down the stairs and walk around the house.

Lena walks around aimlessly, taking in her surroundings. She comes across a few picture frames that have pictures of her as a toddler and a young woman, who’s absolutely beautiful, who is her birth mom. She smiles as she traces her fingers over the figures and she wonders what life could have been if she was raised with a parent who loved her.

When she gets to the living room, she sees all of the baby supplies Jess had brought here. There were play mats and bouncers and swinging chairs, it was made into a baby haven. She smiles as she takes in the environment. Her kids have a home with her, no matter if they are in National City or Ireland, they will always be loved and cared for.

Lena flickers on the lamp in the corner of the room. It lets off a soft glow that allows her to see everything a lot clearer. She walks around to the other side of the couch to see the open doorway to the kitchen. There isn’t a door there, just a wooden frame painted white. Five small tick marks draw her attention as she looks over to the frame.

The tick marks are from her mom. They start when Lena is two years old and state her age, every six months she got a new tick mark. Her name was written neatly by each mark, with a heart or stars next to it. 

A tear makes its way down Lena’s cheek as she traces her fingers over the sharpie lines. She would’ve had a normal childhood, a happy life, if her mother hadn’t been killed. She would’ve had a home, friends, a loving mother and most of all she would’ve grown up happy and valued. Another tear slips down her cheek as she starts to mourn what life would have been, should have been. 

But then her home sick thoughts come to a halt when she realizes the things she wouldn’t have if she was raised in this house with her mom. Lena wouldn’t have become a CEO to the most successful company in the world. She wouldn’t have gotten to get the degrees she studied for. Lena wouldn’t have had the opportunities she had with the Luthors. But none of that truly mattered to her. What’s most important is that she wouldn’t have ever had gotten to be apart of the makeshift family she has made herself since moving to national city. She wouldn’t have Eliza, Sam, Alex, Winn, Jess, Kara, Landon or Lilah. In her mind, she wouldn’t go back in time to change going with the Luthors. She would endure those horrible years over and over if it meant she’d become the person she has grown into and if she got to be with the family she’s made for herself. It will always be worth it, because she has them.

Lena wipes her face clean from tears when she hears Lilah crying. She quickly gets up and shuts the lamp off before hurrying up the stairs. Lena stops and knocks at Kara’s door before letting herself in. “You know I can take care of them tonight so you can get some sleep.” Lena whispers when she sees Kara sitting up in bed, trying to feed Lilah as the warm glow of the lamp illuminated the space.

“You need sleep too,” Kara replied sweetly. She’s so focused on trying to get Lilah to take the bottle, that she doesn’t look up to see Lena’s glassy eyes or the dark circles on her face.

“Here, let me try,” Lena breathes out as she lifts up her daughter. “Alex said to start slow, since her body isn’t used to all of this,” Lena explains as she smiles sadly at her baby. 

Kara finally was able to focus on Lena now that she wasn’t trying to feed a very stubborn baby. She pats the bed next to her when she takes in how tired and emotional Lena looks. “Hey come here,” She whispers when Lena doesn’t sit down.

The brunette carefully takes a seat at the edge of the bed. Lilah had quieted down once transferred into her arms and she started to suckle on the bottle with little fuss. “Oh, what a good job!” Lena cooed softly as she watched her daughter drink the formula. It was about a fourth of what she feeds Landon, but they didn’t want to shock her system. They had plans to feed her small amounts more frequently, in hopes that it would help ease her into eating.

Kara stayed silent as she watched Lena feed and burp the little one. It was so sweet that Lilah would instantly calm down once she was in Lena’s arms. She could tell it meant something to Lena, but she’s unsure that Lena has fully realized yet that her daughter loves her so much.

Once Lena was done feeding and caring for her daughter, she gently laid her in the small crib that’s in the corner of the room. Jess has put two cribs in both the room Kara was staying in and the room Lena was staying in. It was a lot more convenient this way.

Lena still had that glassy look in her eyes, like she had been crying and still needs to cry. So Kara laid back down and patted the bed beside her. “Come here,” She whispers sweetly, knowing Lena would want to talk to her.

But before she laid down, she slipped off her robe. “Sorry it’s just hot in here,” she muttered as she climbed into bed and curled up next to her girlfriend.

Kara blushed hearing Lena say that. “That’s my fault, I’m not used to feeling cold.” She admitted with a weak laugh. She turned to Lena then, noticing how small she appears. She’s not used to Lena looking so vulnerable and young, even after spending so much time with her. It’s still kind of new.

Her eyes shift to Lena’s legs, she notices the Luthor once again isn’t wearing pants. But there’s something she can see clearly now, that she’s closer. The marks that were covered the inner thighs, Kara had dismissed them for stretch marks. But now as she’s right next to the other woman, she can tell they are actually scars. Kara doesn’t mean to stare, she also doesn’t mean to let a tear escape from her eyes. But when it happens, Lena shows her the softest smile as she reaches to cup Kara’s face in her hands. “You can touch them if you want,” Lena whispers, not really knowing how to explain this to her girlfriend.

Slowly, Kara reached her hand out and nodded. Her fingers ever so gently traced over the marks on Lena’s left thigh. The blonde’s touch was so light and tender, almost as if she was afraid of breaking her. “Are they new?” Kara asks worryingly, wanting to make sure Lena is okay.

“No,” Lena replies right away. She hadn’t done it in years, she hadn’t hurt herself like that in years. “When I was about fifteen, I was at the end of my rope,” Lena starts, her voice slightly trembling in the beginning.

Kara retracts her hand and offers Lena to cuddle up with her. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to explain,” Kara apologizes in such a considerate way that it fills Lena’s heart.

“I know, but I want to,” she replies honestly. Lena wants Kara to know her better, to know of her past, the bad and the good. So she’s willing to let her in.

“Okay, take your time then,” the blonde says softly, kissing the top of Lena’s head. The Luthor has shifted to lay her head on Kara’s chest with one of her legs was thrown on top of Kara’s as well. It was sweet, she was like a human teddy.

The brunette takes a deep breath to steady herself. “I was miserable with the Luthors. I had asked to go to therapy or be put in the psychiatric ward because I felt unsafe with myself. Lillian only hit me and refused to feed me those days.” She stops for a moment to take another deep breath. “So I stopped asking for help. I carried my depression and anxiety by myself and it became too much, especially since I had no love or support from my family.” It’s difficult for her to recall these memories, but talking about it helps, so she takes another deep breath and continues the story. “It got to a point where I was afraid to live because it all became so heavy. I was in so much emotional pain that the only way to escape it was to inflict physical harm on myself. So I found one of my razors, and that's how I coped.” She has started crying at that, it was silent and calm, but tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Kara was silent for a few moments. But she lifted Lena’s chin enough so they could make eye contact. “Thank you, for telling me. That was very brave, Lena. You’re so strong and beautiful, inside and out” She whispers and earns a sad smile from her girlfriend in return. “You deserved and still do deserve so much better than how they treated you,” She finishes, knowing Lena deserves all things good in the world. “Hey, can you promise me if you ever get those feelings again, that you’ll let me know? I’m here for you, I don’t want you to get hurt and I want you to know you don’t have to go through it alone.”

Lena only nuzzles closer to Kara in response. “I will, I promise. That means a lot to me,” she finally admits, wanting Kara to know she’s appreciated. “Can I talk to you about something? It relates to my childhood.” 

“Yeah, I’m all ears,” the blonde hums in response as she plays with a lock of Lena’s hair.

It takes a moment for Lena to collect her thoughts from before. She had just talked about something so heavy that her mind got a little jumbled. “When I stepped foot into this house earlier, it felt like I was finally home,” her breath hitches slightly. It’s hard to admit this out loud. It feels silly to her, she hardly remembers it here, yet it’s _home_. “I found a few small pictures of me and my mom, she was beautiful and so kind. I wish you could’ve gotten the chance to meet her.” She says barely above a whisper. She’d like to think her mom would like Kara, she feels like they would’ve had an amazing relationship. 

Kara leaves a small kiss on Lena’s forehead after that admission, it was so sweet of her to say that. “I would’ve loved to have gotten to know her.” Kara replies with a genuine honesty.

Lena smiles up at her. Kara definitely would’ve loved her mom, she was a lot like Eliza. Or at least, that’s how she remembers her mom. “Then I found my growth tick marks and that’s when I got emotional. I started to think about how much happier I would’ve been with my mom, how I’d have friends and be loved.” She takes a deep breath as she starts to fiddle with the fabric of Kara’s shirt. “But then I realized that as much as I want that amazing childhood, I would rather relive the childhood I had with the Luthors because then I wouldn’t have the family I have now. Having you, Alex, Eliza, Sam, Winn, Jess and even now Lucy and and Vasquez is worth everything I’ve been through. I wouldn’t have Landon or Lilah, I wouldn’t have the unconditional support and love that all of you give me, I wouldn’t have my favorite people in the whole world. All of it was worth it because I have you guys.” 

Kara’s arm pulls Lena closer. “I’m so happy you finally have the family you deserve,” Kara whispers in response. Lena just told her a lot of big things that she doesn’t entirely know how to respond to. “You’re the strongest woman I know,” She says, a bit louder than when she last talked. But her words are so true that Lena instantly smiles.

“You know,” Lena starts, still playing at the fabric of Kara’s shirt. “I believe everything happens for a reason. I ended up with the Luthor’s ultimately because I was destined to meet you and all of the wonderful people you introduced me to. I was destined to be the mother of two beautiful babies. And I was destined to be the girlfriend of the most amazing woman I could ever think of,” she mumbles, it’s obvious that she’s falling asleep by now. Lena almost always grows affectionate as she turns sleepy. The mumbled words of absolute care and love were so sweet and adorable.

Kara kissed Lena’s forehead once more. “And I did travel across space to be able to meet you,” She responds happily. It’s crazy how things work out, there is no other way Kara would explain either of her or Lena’s stories, other than their lives crossing paths was meant to be.

“Can you tell me about it? Your time in space, or your life on krypton?” Lena murmured softly, nudging her face into Kara’s chest. She’s so cuddly when tired, it’s adorable.

It took a second for Kara to figure out what to talk about. There’s just so much she wants to share with Lena that it’s overwhelming. But eventually she figured out her words. “I lived in Argo city. It was huge and full of life. Every morning I’d wake up to the red rays of sun glistening on the buildings and pods in the area. It was so beautiful, breathtaking. You would’ve loved it there, we had robots and spaceships and all of these ‘futuristic’ devices that you’d totally nerd out over. My parents would’ve loved you, they always wanted me to be around intelligent and kind people. They wanted me to marry someone like you, smarter than most, yet is still so soft and caring. I think they would’ve even ditched my match so I could be bonded to you instead, you’re just that special.” Kara didn’t talk about anything heavy, seeing as they already had a pretty weighted conversation. She would’ve kept going, but she noticed Lena had drifted off to sleep close to the end, she was softly snoring on Kara’s chest now. So the blonde reached over to flick off the lamp to let the woman get some well needed rest. “Goodnight, Lena.” She whispers before closing her own eyes and letting the soft snores lull her to sleep.

———————————

Kara decided to let Lena sleep through the night. So unfortunately for her, she was up every few hours to take care of Lilah. By now, Landon could sleep through the night. But with the way Lilah needs to be fed, someone needed to be up multiple times a night. She was exhausted but it was worth it. Lena really needed to get some rest.

It was about eight am when Kara decided to get up for the day. She quickly got dressed before she woke Landon to change his diaper and put him in an adorable little outfit. She picked out some soft sweatpants and a shirt that said “CuTe” spelled out with elements. Of course Lena bought nerdy baby clothes, she’s so adorable.

When Landon was dressed, she brought him downstairs to be placed in his bouncer. Luckily Lucy was sitting on the couch, watching the news while Vasquez was cooking. “Hey do you mind watching him while I get Lilah dressed and prepare their bottles?” 

Lucy looked at the boy with a scrunched face. “Okay but if he starts crying, you need to come take care of him,” Lucy doesn’t know a thing about babies, so she feels nervous having to watch him. Hell, if he starts to cry she would probably panic and cry too. 

Kara scoffs playfully, “you’ll manage,” She retorts before running up the stairs to go get Lilah ready for the day. 

Thankfully Lilah isn’t being fussy. Her wide eyes are watching Kara’s every move as she picks out an outfit for her. She settles with a onesie that has a periodic table on it, saying “I wear this periodically” Kara softly laughs at how precious Lena is for getting all of these nerdy clothes for her babies. She also loves how the twins will be matching in their chemistry outfits.

After she dressed Lilah, she carried the girl into the bathroom so she can brush her teeth. The baby seemed to like the action, she was gurgling and her hand reached up to softly smack Kara’s cheek as the toothbrush made her cheeks move. It was hard for Kara to refrain from laughing at the little one. This moment was so precious, the little girl is already a lot happier and seems to be feeling better and they’ve only had her for a day.

When she was finished, Kara brought Lilah downstairs as well. She noticed how Lucy was sitting next to Landon, making silly faces and listening to the boy giggle. “I told you that you’d manage,” Kara laughed and watch Lucy snap out of her goofy state.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied coolly, not wanting Kara to know she actually does have a soft spot for kids, even if she doesn’t know how to care for them.

Kara set Lilah down on a play mat as she shook her head at her friend. “You say that like I didn’t just walk in on you two giggling at each other,” she chuckles, knowing Lucy would deny this as much as possible. When Lucy groans, she turns and says “your secret is safe with me,” she winks at Lucy before walking into the kitchen to prepare two bottles.

“I didn’t know you could cook!” Kara gasps as she takes in the sight of Vasquez making crepes on the stove. There’s different types of fillings and fruit on the table and the start of a stack of crepes on the counter.

Vasquez chuckles softly as she pours batter into the pan. “That’s because if you knew, I’m pretty sure you would have kidnapped me,” She retorts, knowing how much Kara loves food.

“Well, it’s not like you can leave here anytime soon!” Kara laughs, picking up a strawberry and popping it into her mouth. She was definitely excited to have breakfast now. 

She started to mix the bottles for the twins when she heard Vasquez laugh, “you’re insufferable”

“Hey I heard that!” Kara lets out, sounding mock hurt as she chucks a strawberry at the other woman.

“Kara!” Vasquez gasps as she flicks some batter at the blonde. When Kara looks back at her, mouth hanging open in shock, Vasquez smirks before handing her a towel. “That’ll show you,” she announced, definitely proud of herself.

Kara hmphs jokingly at her before grabbing the bottles and walking to the doorway. “I can’t believe you wasted perfectly good crepe batter!” She laughs before heading back to the living room.

This time she sees Lucy laying on her stomach next to Lilah. She has a crinkly baby toy in her hand that she’s using to keep the girl entertained. Kara sighs as she goes to pick up Landon. Lucy doesn’t even seem to notice her presence since she’s so focused on Lilah. It’s sweet seeing her friend interact so gently with the babies.

When Kara is almost done feeding Landon, Lilah starts to fuss. Instantly Lucy pulls away in panic, seeming scared she did something to cause the crying. Kara quickly hands Landon over to Lucy, which the woman holds him stiffly for a few moments before relaxing and taking a seat on the couch.

Kara lifts Lilah up and starts bouncing around the living room, cooing at her in hopes of calming her down. While she’s moving around, she grabs the medicine she’s supposed to give her and she returns to the couch. “Hmm how about we try some formula?” She coos softly, hoping she’s just hungry. But Lilah refuses the bottle and starts crying even louder. So Kara stands up again and tries to move around more. It seems to work eventually, seeing as she’s growing quieter and the redness of her face is fading away. “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. Maybe now we can try your bottle and medicine, huh? I think that will make you feel better,” she whispers as she heads back to the couch. Luckily for Kara, Lilah doesn’t fight her on taking the small amount of liquid antibiotics. It’s a relief when she also accepts the bottle this time. She doesn’t seem to eat nearly as fast or determined as Landon does, but it’s a great start at least.

When the babies are fed and taken care of, Lucy and Kara meet Vasquez at the table for breakfast. Lucy has Landon on her lap, allowing him to lean against her chest to stay upright. Kara is doing the same with Lilah, since they don’t want to leave them unsupervised.

Vasquez makes the three of them each a plate of crepes before joining them at the table. They wanted to wait for Lena but all of them were so hungry that they decided to get started.

About ten minutes later, Lena comes shuffling into the kitchen, still in her pajamas and her hair was swept up in a sloppy bun. “Good morning sleeping beauty!” Kara greeted her softly, pulling her into a kiss. 

“Oh get a room you two!” Lucy laughed with a face full of food.

“Jealous, much?” Lena retorted before grabbing herself a plate of food and joining them at the table. “I can’t believe you guys let me sleep through the night. I’m a bit disoriented to be honest.” 

Kara laughed softly, “you really haven’t slept well in over a week. I figured you should get some actual rest.” Kara responded sweetly. Lena already looked a lot better. Her dark circles were starting to fade and her movements were much more lively. 

“I was thinking that we could spend some time outside today, just in the yard.” Lena announces as she’s cutting up her crepes. “I mean Kara needs to spend time in the sun anyways, and I think the babies would enjoy some fresh air.” 

“Do you have sunscreen and hats for them?” Kara asks in return, knowing they will need something to protect their eyes and skin.

Lena nods in response as she takes a bite of her food. She then notices Landon looking at her with a wide, toothless smile. “Good morning handsome!” She coos excitedly, seeing how adorable he is. “And good morning my beautiful Lilah!” She says happily, looking down at her daughter. They both seem so excited to see her, it’s all too cute.

The all finish up breakfast rather quickly after that. Lena and Lucy decide to clean up while Kara and Vasquez get the babies ready to go outside. They lather on sunscreen, Kara included since she doesn’t have powers. Then they put the hats on the little ones. They are little floppy hats that make the babies look absolutely ridiculous since they also happen to wear clunky glasses. It’s adorable, far too adorable.

“Where are my munchkins?” Lena asks as she comes into the living room. As soon as she spots them, she puts her hand over her mouth to cover her smile. “Oh my goodness! How are you guys so cute!” She coos as she bends down next to them. “Are you ready to go outside with mommy?” She asks them as she places one baby on each hip.

Kara laughs looking at Lena hold both of them. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry one of them?” 

Lena looks down at her babies who are gurgling at each other. “Nah, I’ve got them.” She waves her off as they head out the back door into their large fenced in yard.

Kara grabbed a blanket and some baby toys to set out once they got to a slightly shaded in spot in the yard. She set out the blanket in the least sunny space and placed the toys down on top for the twins.

Lucy and Vasquez brought out some glasses of water and sat down next to Lena and Kara. They had the twins laid down in front of them, Landon on his tummy and Lilah on her back. 

Lilah was bringing her feet up to play with her toes. She giggled and gurgled as her hands messed with her feet. She surely seems to be doing better than the night they got her. Meanwhile, Landon was busy holding his head up. He had gotten really strong lately and even started lifting his chest up as well. When he got tired, he rolled over to his back so he could rest. But he still wanted to be doing something, so he started making small cooing noises and reaching his arms around.

“Hi buddy!” Lucy cooed as she looked down at him. She was quite close to him now, close enough for him to, “ow fuck!” She exclaimed when Landon yanked at her hair.

“Language!” Kara gasped which earned a laugh from Lena.

“Landon don’t pull people’s hair!” Lucy whispers at him, clearly shocked that he actually did that. “Here, play with this instead.” She mentioned as she placed a small rattle in his hand. 

Luckily for Lucy’s hair, Landon preferred the toy. He was shaking it and letting out the sweetest giggles as he watched and listened to the rattle.

“That’s why you should cut your hair,” Vasquez joked, thanking the heavens that she won’t have a baby suddenly tugging at her hair.

Lucy just looked at Vasquez with the most unamused face that she could. “Like I’d pull that off” she responds sarcastically. She likes her hair as it is.

“Hm I guess not everyone is as flawless as me,” Vasquez laughs in response, trying to mess with her friend.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Lucy scoffs. She loves the relationship she has with Vasquez, lighthearted but they can also be serious. It makes for a good friendship.

They stopped joking when Lilah rolled herself onto her stomach and grunted. Lena’s face lit up in pride as she cooed, “good job baby girl!” And placed her hand near Lilah in case her head suddenly drops. The baby is still quite weak so Lena is just being careful.

Kara starts cheering Lilah on with a goofy voice, causing the little girl to giggle. A few minutes pass before Lilah head starts to dip, pressing into Lena’s hand. So the mother picks her up and placed her in her lap so that the little girl’s back was against Lena’s chest.

“I’m so proud of you!” Lena cooed at her daughter. It makes her so happy to see that Lilah isn’t falling too far behind. She’s glad that the girl most likely will be right back on pace in no time. 

Lilah ends up bringing Lena’s hand to her mouth to suckle on. The mother lets out an endearing laugh when she first feels it. The action was unexpected and feels quite odd to be honest.

“Lilah, yucky,” she breathes out as she tries to free her hand from her slobbery mouth. Once she manages to wriggle her hand free, she looks up to see a little old lady, who’s on the other side of the fence, waving at her. “Hey Kara can you hold her? I’ll go say hello,” she announced before passing the baby over to her girlfriend.

She hesitantly pads on over to edge of the yard, where a white picket fence stands. When she reaches her side, she notices a soft smile on the old woman’s face. “I didn’t know someone finally bought this house,” she said sweetly.

“Oh, it wasn’t for sale. My mom left it to me in her will,” Lena admitted. She didn’t know why she was being so honest right now. Maybe it’s because this woman is in a pastel sweater and loose white pants with a floppy sun hat on. She looks exactly like what a sweet little old lady should look like. That makes Lena feel somewhat comfortable in her presence.

“You’re Shannon’s little girl!” The old lady let out excitedly, “it’s good to see you again. I’m Rósín but you can call me Ro,” 

A soft smile tugged at Lena’s lips. This person was someone from her childhood, the amazing part of her childhood. “You knew my mother?” She whispered, her heart palpitating at the thought of getting to know someone from her past.

“Oh yes, she was such a kind soul,” Ro responded honestly. It caused Lena’s eyes to gloss over, this woman could possibly help her know more about her mother, the woman who gave her the best home imaginable for four years.

“Yeah, she was my home,” the brunette admitted. It was true, Lena has faint memories of her mom hugging her. Those memories brought her the warmest and most relaxed feelings she could imagine, they felt like home.

When Kara let out a loud laugh at her babies, Ro shifted her vision over to them. “Are those two sweethearts yours?” 

“Yeah, they’re twins, and the reason why I came back here.” She says, watching Kara blow raspberries on Lilah’s tummy as they both giggle.

The other woman has the fondest smile on her face as she watches Kara interact with the little girl. Her vision then shifts to Lena’s hand. “I’m guessing you’re not married?”

This is where Lena thinks she’s going to get lectured, she sighs as she readies herself for what’s next to come. But Ro softly placed her hand on top of Lena’s, showing her a smile as she waits for Lena to talk. “No, that goof,” She says, motioning to Kara, “is my girlfriend. As for the babies, which I’m guessing why you asked about my marital status, I was kidnapped and a few months later they were here.” She says quickly, not wanting to give away more details than she should. Keeping it vague sounds like something _else_ happened, but she still told the woman the truth, even if she leaves out some very major details.

“Oh honey, I am so sorry you had to go through that,” Ro replies with complete sincerity.

Lena shows her a soft smile. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have two beautiful babies that make up my whole world,” Lena whispers as she turns back to look at her children. Lilah was now in Vasquez’s lap and Landon was being held up by Kara so that he could bounce on his legs. “Would you excuse me for one moment?” 

The brunette walks over to Kara, Lucy and Vasquez and crouches down. She says hello to her babies before Kara asks, “who’s the woman you were talking to?”

“Apparently a woman my mom used to be friends with. They were neighbors, obliviously” Lena responds quickly as she tickles Lilah’s stomach.

“Woah Lena that’s great!” Kara breathes out as her eyes flicker over Ro.

Lena sucks in a deep breath. “Do you think I could invite her over? I’d like her to tell me some stories about my mom.” When Kara turns to the agents with uncertainty, Lena adds “we can keep the babies upstairs, I’d just like to know more about my childhood.”

Eventually the three other woman agree and head inside with the babies. Lena invites Ro over and makes sure to get them both a cup of tea to drink while they talk.

They ended up talking for hours about Lena’s mom. Lena learned so much more about the amazing woman who gave birth to her. Apparently her mother would wait at the bus stop every afternoon to be greeted by a kindergarten aged Lena who would run up to her squealing with excitement to be reunited with her mother. Her mom also watched Ro’s children on occasion and even baked extra cookies to bring to their house on a monthly basis. Her mother did so many wonderful things and loved Lena so much that it brought tears to her eyes.

Her fuzzy memories of her mother started to grow clear as she listened to the stories and let tears run down her face. This house felt like her home, it made her feel closer to her mom. She’s definitely going to bring Landon and Lilah here often over the years. Maybe this could be their home too.


	15. I Should be Over All the Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been so bad at posting lately I’m sick and so I’ve been trying to rest
> 
> Here’s somewhat of a crack chapter to make it up to y’all. Lena and Kara are such dorks.
> 
> Question for you guys: since this story will be coming to an end soon. Would you guys like a sequel? I have an idea for one already so if y’all want one, I’ll write it for you!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and feedback on the last chapter! I always love hearing from y’all, it makes my day.

Lena rubbed her forehead before she picked up her stylus again. She had been on Skype with Winn for about an hour now as they tried to come up with some new, secret designs. Luckily Lena brought her drawing tablet with her, otherwise it would be extremely difficult to get all of this done.

“What if we did this instead?” Lena pondered as she sketched a different idea. Her and Winn hadn’t had much luck finding a good idea yet.

Winn’s face lit up. “I actually think you might be onto something!” 

A smirk flashed across the woman’s features. “I am a genius after all,” she quipped at him as she continued to draw out her idea.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself now,” Winn responded playfully. “Wait I think you could leave that part just flat colored. Otherwise it would be too busy” he explained, watching what she’s doing on the screenshare.

Lena hummed in response before erasing her details. “Yeah, I agree,” she lets out with her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Oh we cou-” 

“What are you working on?” Kara asked curiously when she watched Lena slam her laptop shut. 

“Oh, uh nothing important. How’d you sleep?” Lena deflected before Kara could ask about it further. She was hoping Kara wouldn’t bring it up again either. 

The blonde plopped down on the couch next to her girlfriend before nuzzling into her side. “Like a rock. Where are the twins?” She mumbles into Lena’s shoulder.

“Lucy and Susan insisted on trying to feed them their baby food,” Lena whispers as she tries not to laugh. She knows they will all end up covered in that gross, mushy purée of food, she has ended up on that end before.

“Oh no!” Kara let out jokingly in a giggle. “Susan sounds so weird Lena why do you call her that?” She laughs again, knowing that everyone just calls her by her last name instead.

Lena chuckles before responding, “its her name Kara,”

But before Kara could respond, a loud gasp from one of the women and then a shriek from Landon was heard from the kitchen. “I’ll go see what’s going on,” Kara let out before squeezing Lena’s thigh and getting up to go to the kitchen. There she found half of Vasquez’s face covered in white mush while Landon giggled happily and clapped his hands. 

“Oh I’m gonna get you!” The agent replied jokingly before tickling his belly, causing him to laugh even more.

Kara fetched a towel for her friend as she told Landon how much of a stinker her is. “You’re so naughty my little man!” She lets out as she kissed his cheeks repeatedly, earning more giggles from him. Then she notices Lilah who is making the sweetest grabby hands at her. “Hi stinker!” Kara coos as she goes over to smother her in kisses as well. “I see you’ve become quite the baby whisperer.” Kara mentions to Lucy, noticing how much cleaner this area is than where Landon and Vasquez are.

“Nah, Lilah is just a perfect little angel. Aren’t you?” Lucy replied in a baby voice, earning a large smile from Lilah.

“And you thought you hated babies,” Kara laughed as she grabs an apple and heads to the kitchen door.

“Psh, as if,” the agent retorts playfully before Kara exists the kitchen, going back to the living room.

Once the blonde is back in the living room, she flops onto the couch like an ungrateful dolphin. She slides her head onto Lena’s lap as the brunette giggles from her girlfriend’s antics. “When will I get my powers back?” Kara groans as she nuzzles her face into Lena’s belly.

“You should’ve gotten them back by now,” Lena states. Kara has been outside as much as possible to soak up golden rays of sun. But it seems it’s not working that well. It’s been weeks now, almost 2 months and she still hasn’t had any powers return. 

An angered sigh leaves Kara’s mouth. “Being like a human sucks.” 

“Hey, I’m right here you know?” Lena lets out through a small laugh.

“No offense.”

“None taken.” Lena replies with a bright smile. She loves…. she loves Kara. She loves this, sleepy Kara coming to pout and be goofy as she wakes up. Lena loves her sloppy buns and sleepy eyes. Lena loves Kara, she loves all of her.

But telling Kara? It’s far too soon for that. It’s not like Lena doesn’t want to tell her. It’s also not too soon in where they are in the relationship. But Lena just realized this, so she doesn’t want to say it right away. She needs time to let it sink in.

In order to stop her thoughts about how much she truly likes the blonde, she starts thinking about the powers situation. “Hey hasn’t this happened before with your powers?” She ponders, knowing Kara blew out her powers before and ended up breaking her arm.

“Yeah, Alex said I needed an adrenaline rush to make my body turn on my powers. Wait…. what are you suggesting?” Kara responds with a questioning look on her face.

Lena squeezes Kara’s thigh before getting off of the couch. “Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” After a small nod from Kara, she runs up the stairs and locks herself in the bedroom. She knows what she could do, but she doesn’t know if it’s the right idea. Her mind runs wild at the two options that are in her thoughts. They definitely would both do the trick, but maybe it’s a step too far?

When she starts questioning herself, she whips out her phone and dials Sam’s number. When she hears someone pick up she greets with, “hey Sam I need your help!” 

“Lena?”

“Alex? What are you doing on Sam’s phone.” The brunette asks, completely confused. She knows the two are friends but it’s practically the middle of the night back in the states.

“It’s the middle of the night, what are you doing calling at this hour?” Alex whispers, as if she’s trying not to wake someone up.

Lena covers her mouth, trying not to let a surprised laugh escape. “Are you sleeping with Sam!?” She exclaims in a whisper. The brunette has to admit she saw this coming, but she didn’t think it would happen so soon. 

A sigh is heard from the other side of the line. Then Lena notices the shuffling of blankets and a door being closed. “No. But we’ve been going on dates. She wanted me to stay over tonight and I was planning on making her breakfast in the morning and asking her to be my girlfriend.” Alex explains quietly. “Please don’t tell Kara, I-we we’re going to tell all of you once you came back next week.” 

“I won’t bring it up, but I won’t lie to her if she starts asking questions.” Lena replied flatly. She isn’t going to lie to her girlfriend. 

“I can respect that. Thank you Lena.”

Lena smiles at the agent sounding so relieved. “Yeah. Now can I please talk to Sam, it’s important.” 

“Oh, right. Just one second.” Alex mutters as Lena hears a door open and Alex sweetly whispering “Sam? Hey, beautiful. Lena wants to talk to you.” 

The CEO’s face lights up at Sam’s sleepy grumbles once Alex compliments her. She definitely likes them together, they fit so well. It’s almost like two universes collided to make sure that they were soulmates. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sam mumbles through her sleep filled voice. She had been exhausted from a full day of work and a lovely date with Alex, so she was really out when Alex woke her.

Lena pinched her nose. “Kara said she needs an adrenaline rush to get her powers back.” 

“Yeah, and?” Sam asks curiously. If Lena knows this, then why did she call and wake her up.

“Here goes nothing.” Lena whispers. “You know how I’ve always wanted those piercings?”

She hears Sam snort and then start giggling. “No way, are you going to take her with you?” 

“Yes?” Lena squeaks. Sam stays quiet as she takes a deep breath. Her heart is pounding through her ears just thinking about it. She hates needles and having Kara see her in that situation, well it’s filling her blood with anxiety. Lena takes one more steadying breath. “Or I was thinking lingerie shopping?” She whispers, unsure of what she’s truly saying. It’s a bit much, seeing as they have yet to take their relationship there. But wow, Lena _really_ wants to take their relationship to that level.

“You guys still haven’t had sex yet right?” Sam asks quietly but still, Lena hears a muffled ‘Ew Sam! I don’t need to know about my sisters sex life!’ Then Sam goes, “sorry, please try to fall back asleep, you’ve had a long day.” 

Lena silently laughed at the situation it’s so, well them! But she casually cleared her throat to draw Sam’s attention back. “No, and with us trying to get her powers back now, it won’t be happening anytime soon. She told me she doesn’t want to accidentally hurt me. We are trying to come up with ways to get rid of that risk but until then, nothing will happen.” The brunette explained with a downcast tone. This hurtle isn’t anything big enough to change how she feels about Kara. She’s not going to break up with Kara for who she is, caring and cautious when it comes to keeping Lena safe. But it doesn’t mean she’s not the happiest about it. Though she wouldn’t be too happy getting her skull crushed by a kryptonian on accident either.

“Okay well then no shopping, I don’t think it would be fair on either of you to do that. At least with the piercings it’s not going to build up as much tension between you two.” Sam chuckles, knowing both of Lena’s ideas aren’t exactly the smartest, but they will work for sure.

“I um, okay? It’s going to be so awkward why did I think of this?” She stuttered as she hits the palm of her hand on her forehead. It’s going to be more awkward than a parent showing pictures of their child as a naked baby to their kids friends.

Sam lets out a tired laugh. “You got this.” And that was encouraging enough for Lena. She hears some muffling through the phone and then Sam adds, “Alex is getting cranky so I have to go. Good luck!”

A chuckle escapes Lena. “Thank you! Goodnight to you both.” 

“Goodnight” Sam returns before ending the call.

Lena clutched her phone in her hands as she pressed it to her chest. She breathed in as she clasped her eyes shut. With a count of three, she slowly let out the air she was holding. With that exhale, she felt her nerves melt off of her.

She emerges from the bedroom after a few minutes of self assurance. Lena hopes Kara would be fine with all that she has planned. Once she makes her way back down to the living room, she carefully asks, “could the two of us go do something together today?”

“What about the twins?” Kara asks casually while focusing her attention on Landon and Lilah who were currently babbling nonsense to each other.

“Lucy and Vasquez will stay with them,” she replies, directing her voice towards the agents. To which Kara nodded at the idea of. They’d be safe with them, well taken care of, well loved, in good hands overall.

“Aye-Aye Cap!” Lucy lets out with a salute before joining the twins on the floor with Kara.

Lena laughs as Vasquez elbows Lucy in the ribs, earning a loud squeak from the latter. “Alright Kara, I’ll pull the car out if this is settled.

“I’ll meet you out there after I brush my teeth.” Kara yells as she runs up the stairs to make sure she won’t keep her girlfriend waiting for long.

———————————

Lena doesn’t tell the blonde where they are going until they arrive. So when Kara yells, “a tattoo parlor?” In confusion, Lena isn’t surprised at her reaction.

“Yes, now come on,” She replies casually as she opens her car door. When Kara joins her on her quick walk to the business in question, Lena finishes with, “No tattoos though, we are here for a different reason. I think it will help you get your powers back, and besides, I’ve always wanted to get this done.”

Kara groans before turning back to the car. “I forgot my coffee!” She yells as she runs to grab it. She speed walks back to catch up with her girlfriend and links her free hand with Lena’s before entering the shop.

A little bell rings when Lena pushes the door open. There’s one person getting a tattoo on one of the three beds in the room. Quietly, Lena and Kara approach the employee at the counter. “Hi, I’m here for a piercing, is the piercer available now?” Lena asks politely with a smile. She knows to treat people with respect, especially when they are working with customers. Poor employees always get yelled at by customers, so Lena likes to be as nice as possible.

“Yes, you can come with me,” the girl says before motioning for them to follow her. She has dark blue hair in a top knot, a septum piercing, her ears pierced in many places, and a really cool leather jacket on. “Right in there please,” She says again when they reach a small room with a different woman inside of it.

“Hi, I’m Lena and this is my girlfriend Kara. I assume you are the piercer?” Lena asks as she sticks her hand out to greet the woman. 

“I am, the names Kat,” she answers with a firm handshake. “You can sit on the table here. What are you getting done today?” 

Lena looks at Kara nervously before stuttering out, “a, a nipple, a nipple piercing.” Normally she wouldn’t be this nervous, but the first time Kara is going to see her bare chest, she will be clutching to her girlfriends arm as tight as she can while a needle slides through her nipple. It’s not exactly the best way to have her girlfriend see her boobs for the first time.

Kara quickly covers her smile with her hand and turns around. She doesn’t want to look at her girlfriend if she’s not comfortable with it. Not to mention this makes her really nervous, Lena never specified if it was okay for Kara to look or even be in the room.

Lena sighs as she’s instructed to take her shirt and bra off. The piercer examines her breasts to know the exact placement of her piercings. The bad part about this is the fact that Lena is terrified of needles. She didn’t think Kara was going to shut down as soon as she found out why they were at the shop. “Kara, darling you can turn around if you’d like. I’d appreciate it if you would be comfortable enough to let me squeeze your hand.” She whispers, scared that Kara wouldn’t want to turn around or be her rock in this moment.

“I-okay,” Kara shakes out while she turns around. She keeps her eyes on the floor as she takes a deep breath. Then after a quick count of three, she looks up at her girlfriend. Her jaw drops open and her coffee cup shatters. “sorry!” She yells at first, but then she focuses back on Lena.“Your boobs— you are beautiful!” She manages to squeak out. “They are so big, I mean I knew that but I just have small boobs so I didn’t know how gorgeous big boobs would be!” Kara rambles on adorably, she’s continuously awestruck by her girlfriends ethereal beauty.

“Darling I’m sure your boobs are stunning, I happen to love smaller boobs if I’m being honest. I’m actually kinda jealous I don’t have the size you do.” Lena answers genuinely. Small boobs are so much easier to manage as well, god have you ever seen her try to run? 

When Kat clears her throat, both of them are pulled back into reality and Kara’s face turns bright red. “I’d like to get started. Could you sit next to her so she can squeeze your hand?”

Kara nods and hops up on the table next to Lena. They tangle their hands together and Lena whispers, “I take it you’ve got your jump start?” 

“Seeing your boobs did the trick, I’m not surprised though. You are out of this world beautiful.” Kara whispers with a shy smile on her face. A smile that makes Lena want to confess that she loves Kara, but she can’t yet, she can’t do it here. 

When the needle slides in, Kara ends up squeezing Lena’s hand harder than Lena was squeezing back. The blonde watched as the needle slid through and almost gagged due to the strange look of the ordeal. It just looked so painful. By the second nipple, Lena was not having it.

“Ow fuck!” Lena let out as the needle pierced her skin. Her eyes clamped shut and she kept whispering “fuck” under her breath until it was over. 

Kara gently ran her fingers through Lena’s scalp until it finished. She left a kiss on her forehead and whispered, “you’re all done. You did amazing babe.” And when Lena opened her eyes, she saw the proudest smile on Kara’s face.

“That hurts like hell, don’t let me be stupid like that again!” Lena said sarcastically while throwing a soft punch at Kara’s shoulder. The blonde tried her best when she subtly looked down to the piercings, but Lena noticed. “You can touch them if you want, just be gentle they hurt.” 

Kara gulped audibly when Lena says she can feel them. It’s a bit awkward knowing a stranger is in the room, but she is rather curious. So she reaches her index finger and ghosts over one of Lena’s new piercings. It sends goosebumps down Lena’s spine, in an amazing way. She’s so much more sensitive there now, it’ll definitely come in handy down the line.

After the blonde carefully examined the piercings, Lena put her shirt back on, then paid the piercer and added on a hefty tip due to the spilled coffee, awkwardness and Kara wanting to feel the piercings once they were finished. Besides, Lena has more than enough money, she doesn’t mind giving out large tips in order to help someone get an extra meal or new article of clothing. 

Once everything was set for them to leave, they got back in the car to go home. “I’m surprised I didn’t cry, wow,” Lena mentioned in a breathless voice.

“I’m impressed! That was, it looked really painful.” The blonde replied honestly. She was squeezing her boobs with her free hand during that whole ordeal, it’s almost like she felt it too.

“Oh it hurt like a bitch,” Lena scoffed, not at Kara, but at her will to actually go through with it. She thought she would have backed out last minute, she new it would be extremely painful.

After their short chat about how it went, Lena started to drive back to the house. Kara’s hand gently rested on Lena’s thigh and she was singing along to a song on the radio. Once the song ended, Lena spoke up. “Hey, so the twins birthday will be like two weeks after we get back to national city. I was thinking about having just a family party and getting them their little cakes that they can smush.”

A bright smile forms on Kara’s face. “They’d love that. We have to make sure to spoil them with all new toys. I can’t believe how fast this past year has gone by.” Kara responds happily. She’s enjoyed this year so much. Yes, there have been rough patches, but getting to be a part of Lena and her kids lives has been such a blessing.


	16. Feeling as Good as Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want a sequel to this fic. It will help me decide on how I’ll wrap up this story. Thanks!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos on the last chapter, they always make my day ❤️

The first two weeks back in National City, from the couple of months they were gone, were hell. Lena was scrambling around trying to go to as many meetings as possible, while also extremely jet lagged and exhausted. Kara was busy training and getting back into being Supergirl while trying to fight the fatigue that kept tugging her back to bed. Meanwhile, the twins were having the worst time out of all of them.

Lena and Kara decided not to reintroduce the twins to everyone until their birthday party. Even though it sounds a bit rough to be thrown back into the loop of all of their extended family at once, it was far better than crabby and angry babies meeting them one at a time. Their mom wanted them to settle in and adjust to the new time zone before having to see their family.

They did make an exception to their decision though. They did need someone to help them out with the twins. So, Eliza has been watching the twins while Kara and Lena had to be out of the house. Luckily Eliza didn’t judge Lena for the twins temper tantrums, she knew they weren’t used to their new schedule yet.

Sam and Alex had made their relationship official a few days before Lena and Kara had returned. As planned, they told Kara in person over dinner. Kara was quite shocked at first, but she was so excited for the two women. They both seemed so happy and that’s all that mattered to Kara.

It had been really hard for Lena when she realized she would be going back to work full days at the end of the month. It had been difficult for her just to leave for a few hours. Kara practically had to drag a distressed Lena out of the door on her first day back at L-Corp. 

It was hard for Kara too, but at least she could fly home multiple times a day to check on the twins. Most days she’d FaceTime Lena so that she could know her babies were safe and happy.

But their difficult two weeks were going to be moved aside for the day because Landon and Lilah are turning one. It’s their big day, so Lena and Kara will focus on keeping them happy and feeling as loved as possible. (Not that they don’t do that all of the time, but today they were going the extra mile.)  
————————  
Both Kara and Lena had been rushing around the apartment in order to make sure everything was ready. Alex, Sam and Ruby were on their way with the cakes for the twins. So Lena was stressing over how the babies would react to being back with them. She knows Lilah won’t remember anyone, she hardly even met them before leaving for Ireland. But she is uncertain about how Landon will react. He most likely won’t remember any of the women, but maybe he will.

When Kara picked up the three girls heart beats, she let Lena know they’d be at the door. So Lena reached out for Landon and let him wrap his tiny hand around a few of her fingers for support. Slowly they walked over to the door, just in time to see Alex letting herself in.

“We brought the munchkins’ their cakes!” Alex announced as the door swung open. And as soon as she spotted little Landon clutching onto his mom's hand while waiting for her, she let out an excited, “Come here Mister Man! I missed those chubby cheeks!”

When he heard Alex’s excited speech, he bent his knees, happily flapped his free arm and screeched with pure excitement. When he was done with his happy dance, he let go of Lena’s fingers and carefully waddled towards Alex, who was now crouched down with her arms open to him.

Quickly she scooped him up in her arms and started leaving kisses all over his face. “I missed my little stinker!” She let out between the kisses she was leaving on his cheeks. He was giggling away while in her arms, he definitely remembered his Aunt Alex.

Once the adorable reunion between the two calmed down, Lena asked, “did you bring the surprise for later?” It has been something that her and Alex had been discussing for awhile now. 

“Yeah, it’s in my trunk. I’ll bring it all in after the gifts.” Alex answered simply as she, Sam, Ruby and Lena made their way into the living room. 

They all sat down on the couch and Ruby started to make silly faces at Landon. Giggles from both Landon and Ruby filled the room as they made funny expressions. “Mom let’s keep him!” Ruby expressed openly, absolutely loving the little boy.

“No way Rubes, Lena would probably murder me if I tried to take him.” Sam laughed jokingly, but fully knowing that Lena actually would attempt to kill her for kidnapping her son. “By the way, where’s Lilah?” 

Lena runs her hand through her hair. “She’s still napping. She always has a really difficult time waking up from her naps. She gets really clingy with Kara after them as well, so Kara usually sits on the rocking chair with Lilah on her chest until the baby isn’t as grumpy,” the mother explained with a small smile upon her face as she pictures past moments of Kara singing quietly to Lilah as she slowly woke up.

“Is that why Kara is hiding?” Alex responds with a raise of her eyebrow. She expected her sister to be at the door even before they walked into the apartment, but they haven’t seen or heard her just yet.

“Yeah, she should be out here before anyone else arrives,” Lena mentions honestly. She knows it shouldn’t be too long until Lilah is ready to come out and join everyone. 

Everyone continues to talk while they wait for Kara and Lilah to join them. The three girls came early to visit and help Lena and Kara if they needed anything. But seeing as the apartment is all set up already, they just got to hang out.

About ten minutes later, Kara comes walking into the living room holding Lilah. The baby has her face nuzzled into the crook of Kara’s neck and has her arms thrown over her shoulders. She’s hugging onto Kara sleepily and does not want to let go. “Sorry I haven’t come out yet. This stinker needs her Kara cuddles once she wakes up from her nap.” Kara explains as she takes a seat next to Lena. “Do you want to say hi to mommy?” Kara coos at Lilah, but the little one shakes her head and tried to nuzzle closer to the blonde. 

“God she’s cute,” Alex whispers, looking at how much Lilah loves Kara. She’s no surprised though, Kara loves babies and they always love her back.

“I just want to squeeze her little cheeks!” Sam lets out, making grabby hands towards Lilah.

Lena laughed at Sam’s cute aggression. She missed having time with Sam and Kara as well as the babies and now Ruby as well. She always has enjoyed the environment they create when they are together.

“Yeah, she definitely put on her much needed weight since we got her,” Lena explains, remembering how small her baby girl used to be compared to the adorably chubby Lilah she has today.

Kara smiles and kisses the side of Lilah’s head. “Of course she did, she is practically a bottomless pit for food.” Even though she isn’t Kara’s biological daughter, she’s definitely taking after her appetite. She rubs the girls back lovingly before noticing Landon reaching out for his sister. “How about we say hi to your brother and auntie Alex?” Kara asks the girl, but she lets out a small whine and tightens her grasp on Kara. “Okay, well I know what will make her come out of her shell. I’ll be right back.” Kara explains as she gets up to leave the room.

“Darling they are going to tire themselves out if you do this!” Lena yells out for her girlfriend.

“It’ll be fine!” Kara replies before she enters the bedroom. The blonde retrieved her phone and a bluetooth speaker before returning to the living room. She connects her phone to the speaker and sets it in the middle of the coffee table. When the familiar noise of the Bluetooth connection was heard, Landon started to squirm in Alex’s arms. “You might want to set him down if you want to see the cutest thing ever.” Kara mentions as she scrolls through her phone in order to find a song.

Once Landon is on the ground and ready, Kara plays “Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)” by Panic! At the Disco. Instantly, Landon starts bobbing up and down and flapping his arms slowly to the music. Ruby kneels down and dances wildly with Landon, causing the latter to display a huge smile on his face. 

Kara starts dancing goofily with Lilah in her arms. “Come on love bug! It’s time to dance!” Kara said over the music in efforts to get Lilah up and moving. Giggles started to fill her ears as she moved around the room with exaggerated and odd dance moves and quickly, Lilah started to wiggle in her arms to the music. “There you go!” She let out excitedly and put her down to dance around herself.

Landon waddled over to his sister and started shrieking happily as he moved excitedly to the music. Lilah even started to mirror his movements.

Kara kept dancing along to the music as she always does. She loves dancing with the little ones, it’s so adorable and freeing. “Come on babe, join me!” She pleads at Lena with a pout on her face. “I’m lonely!” 

Lena shook her head at first but in the end couldn’t resist Kara’s pout. That pout was her weakness. Lena would do anything for Kara if she stuck out her lip and displayed her puppy dog eyes. “Fine!” She groaned as she got up with a smile.

The two women danced around the room together, both of them picked up a baby so they could dance as a family. They were a family, the four of them, in the living room, dancing to a Panic! Song. Of course the three others in the apartment are family too, but not the way that they were family.

Alex, Sam and Ruby were quietly snickering as they each pulled out their phones to record this moment. Even though their dance moves are nowhere near amazing, it was such a precious moment that needed to be saved forever.

“Get married already!” Alex yelled once the song ended. She got a jab to her ribs from Sam in return. “Ow! What? They are perfect for each other!” She whined at her girlfriend.

“One day I hope we will,” Kara responds with a smile beaming on her face. Her face was dusted in a light rosy color as she turned to look at her girlfriend, who had a shy smile displaying spin her features.

They focused on each other like they were the only two people in the world until Sam cleared her throat. “I-um, Lilah! Do you want to show your aunts and your cousin your toys?” Lena deflected after a quick snap back into reality.

Kara stood there shifting nervously as Alex had the biggest grin on her face. “You are so whipped!” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

—————————

Once everyone showed up, the small party started. They played little games and did activities with the twins. Lilah slowly but surely warmed up to everyone. She especially loved both J’onn and Ruby. Currently they were all seated at the dining table with Lilah in J’onn’s lap and Landon in Sam’s. 

They had finished eating their meals. The adults all had pizza since it was both easy to eat and clean, while the babies had pasta. So now Kara was getting the cakes out. There was one large cake for everyone, while both of the twins each got their own tiny cake to dig their hands into. Which Lena was not ready for, she knows Landon will be covered from head to toe in cake once it’s over. 

“Since Landon is going to smush cake all over his body like he loves to do with food. Are you guys okay with opening presents before we have a stinker trying to ruin everyone’s clothes?” Lena asked, knowing that this is probably the better way to do everything. Especially since Landon will need a nice long bath after his cake. He’s such a goof when it comes to eating messy things, he just wants to make everyone laugh. He learned his silly antics from Lucy unfortunately.

“Oh man these kids are about to get spoiled rotten!” Lucy announced as she ran into the living room like an excited kid on Christmas.

Everyone gathered into the room and sat in a circle. Landon sat on Kara’s lap while Lilah sat on her Mom’s lap. They would help open their gifts one at a time. 

Eliza went first and handed Lena and Kara both a gift bag that was beautifully decorated for each baby. They pulled out the wrapping paper at the same time and reviled a baby blanket for both of the twins. Landon’s was a seafoam colored blanket made with minky fabric and a silkier fabric on the other side. His name was etched in with white thread. Lilah’s blanket was made with the same fabric but was colored in a light lavender and had her own name etched in with white thread. They were hand made blankets that the Twins will obviously love and cherish for years. 

“Wow, Eliza these are… I don’t even have words for how wonderful these blankets are!” Lena whispered in awe of how sweet and thoughtful these gifts were.

“These are perfect for them! And amazing quality! Thank you Eliza, this was a very sweet gift.” Kara let out with the most appreciative smile along her face. She truly loved these gifts already.

Eliza smiled fondly at her grandkids, “I thought it was about time for them to receive their first personalized blankets to keep them nice and cozy,” she explained.

Little Lilah reached her small hand up for the blanket her mom was holding and let out a demanding, “gah!” Until Lena lowered her hand to let her daughter grab ahold of it. She instantly seemed to love the soft fabric and happily bounced in the brunette’s lap.

It didn’t take long for most of the other gifts to be opened. J’onn got the babies a few push and pull toys, Alex bought them a play tool kit, Sam and Ruby bought them some sensory toys, and Vasquez got them an array of bath toys. Now it was time for the women to open up Lucy’s gift.

It was quite a large box that was neatly wrapped in colorful paper. But despite Kara’s pleading to rip into it, Lena opened it delicately because she hates ripping the paper up, she always has. Instantly Lena pinches her nose when she sees what it is. “Lucy you are going to make me have a chronic headache” She sighs, knowing this gift is going to drive her crazy.

Lucy laughs at the thought of how noisy this gift can get. She did it because she thought Kara would love it, but apparently Lena is not happy about this gift at all. “Whoopsies!” She breathes out, trying not to keep laughing at the mistake.

Kara takes a peak at the gift and her face lights up. “This will be so much fun for them though!” She lets out and lifts up the box to show the rest of the group the baby instrument set that was displayed on the package. “Thanks Lucy!” She beams, knowing she will enjoy playing with the twins using this gift.

Then, Sam and Lena clean up and organize everything from the gifts as Kara gets the twins set up in their high chairs. Now it really was cake time and Kara was getting extremely excited to see what the twins end up doing with their dessert. She knows it will be adorable and extremely hilarious. 

When the clean up is done, Lena and Kara light a single candle on each of the small cakes and they hold them just far enough away from both of the little ones as they sing happy birthday. At first the babies look a bit frightened by the loud singing by everyone in the room, but by the end they are swinging their arms up excitedly and squealing at the people in the room. Carefully the two women blow out the candles and set the cakes down for them to dig into.

Eliza pulls her phone out in time to capture Landon taking a fistful of cake and holding it out to share with his sister. “Eh?” They hear Landon say to get Lilah’s intention and slowly but surely Lilah puts her mouth over Landon’s hand and eats the chunk of cake while going, “mmmmm.”

“You’re such a good sharer Landon!” Sam praises the boy, who then grabs more cake and shoves his little fist towards Sam and ends up getting icing all over her nose. “No thank you buddy!” She lets out with a laugh as she wipes off her face and scoots out of his reach. Luckily Eliza got that on video as well.

Then all of the sudden they hear a smack and see icing fly off of Lilah’s high chair as the little one erupts in giggles. She had slapped the top of her cake, causing bits of it to go off in every direction, but at least she was having a great time.

By the end of the cake eating, Lilah and Landon both had cake smeared all over their faces, arms and chests, making everyone take their fair share of pictures before they all said their goodbyes. Though Alex came back in and placed a folder on the bakers hutch before really taking off with Sam and Ruby.

“Alright you two stinkers! It’s bath time!” Kara announced before lifting Lilah out of her chair and walking into the bathroom to turn on the tub. Lena walked into the room a few seconds later with Landon in her arms. Both Lena and Kara were already covered in cake, but they couldn’t give a single care in the world right now. All that they could think about was how perfect everything was going.

Once the twins were happily settled in the bath with their toys, Lena went to clean herself up and change into her pajamas. Then she came back to the bathroom to take over for Kara while she did the same. The twins absolutely love their baths. They always play with their floating toys and get super chatty. It’s so endearing to Lena. She feels so incredibly blessed to have had her life turn into what it is now. She never could’ve imagined herself being genuinely happy since becoming a Luthor. Her happiness is thanks to the family she has now.

Once the twins were all clean, Lena and Kara lotioned them up and changed them into their onesies. It was already their bedtime so they were lowered into their cribs before the women filed out of the room and whispered their goodnights.

Kara headed for the bedroom while Lena went back to the doorway to fetch the folder which contained some really important paperwork that she’s been working on with Alex and Winn since her return from Ireland. Once she looks through the folder, making sure everything is there, Lena pads into the bedroom. Her breath hitches as the anxiety of the moment bubbles in her stomach. Lena looks at Kara with both worry and excitement in her eyes before she announces, “we need to talk.”


	17. Losing All My Power to Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is for all the lovely commenters from last chapter. Y'all motivated me to write this chapter faster than I normally would.
> 
> This chapter is more of Lena and Kara being intimate because we all know they would be this sweet to each other if they dated in canon.

Panic sets into Kara when she hears those words and the look on Lena’s face. They just had a perfect day. But now it looks like something is about to go wrong. Maybe the second shoe is about to drop.

“O-okay. Do you want to come sit?” Kara replies, not sure what else to say in this situation. All she knows is she hopes this isn’t bad news.

Lena lets out a deep breath and takes a few steps around the room. “I think I need to stand. I hope what I’m about to say is something that you want, if not it’s okay I just…” her shaky words are interrupted by gentle hands rubbing her arms in soothing motions.

“Shh, take another deep breath. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Lena I’m here for you, pretty much nothing will change that.” Kara explains with the softest smile upon her face.

The brunettes nerves start to ease when she sees the gentle and caring look on Kara’s features. The woman looks so soft and understanding, so she takes a deep breath to ready herself. “I have something for you. It’s kinda a gift for all of us if you want it. There’s no pressure for you to choose this though.” Lena explains while she hands Kara the folder that Alex gave her. She desperately hopes that Kara does want what she’s offering. If she doesn’t, this might be the end of them. Lena doesn’t know if she could stay with Kara if she didn’t want this.

It takes only a few seconds of Kara looking at the contents of the folder before tears start to trickle down her cheek. “Lena,” She whispers out, trying not to have her voice break at how touched she is by this gesture.

“Even though not by blood, you are just as much of a parent to the twins as I am. You have been there for them, us this whole time and you love them unconditionally and they love you right back. I just thought that we could make it official, if you’d want that. That way if, god forbid, anything happened to me or them, you’d legally be able to be there for them. And I just, when I think about family, it’s you, the twins and me together.” Lena shakes out through her now emotional self. She tried to promise she wouldn’t cry, but she’s really putting herself out in the open and trying to let Kara know how much she truly means to her and her kids. It’s so hard to be so vulnerable, but Kara gives her a sense of safety, maybe that’s why she’s so emotional. She knows what’s going to happen already.

Kara’s arms instantly wrap around her once she finishes talking. “You really want me to be their other mom?” Kara breathes out with a voice filled with joy.

“I want you to be their Yeyu.” Lena answers with a soft laugh filled with complete honesty. 

The blonde gives her a slight squeeze at the response. Kara even starts crying harder. “I love you,” is all that she can even say due to her overwhelming feelings for Lena, she didn’t know how else she could possibly respond.

Lena pulled back slightly, only to pull Kara into a kiss that was filled with promise. It was a promise for a future together, them with the kids and even animals. “I love you too, Kara.” She whispers with a large smile and glassy eyes. This moment is going even better than she could’ve ever imagined. She loves Kara so much, Kara feels the same way and now the blonde will be an official parent of the babies. This is truly a dream come true.

“Who taught you kryptonian?” Kara asked after wiping the tears from her face. She felt so touched that Lena would learn some of her native tongue for her.

“Winn and Alex have been helping me.” Lena responded with a bright smile. She had been learning since they left for Ireland but kept it secret to surprise Kara. She figured this would be the best time to reveal it, and she was right to do it now.

Kara leaned in for another kiss. This time it was slow and filled with absolute love and passion. The blonde carefully slid her arms around Lena’s neck as the kiss deepened. Lena let out a soft moan when their tongues touched. They were in their own personal heaven, everything was perfect.

 

Lena began moving Kara over to the bed. When the blondes knees hit the bed frame, she laid back onto the bed while her girlfriend teasingly straddled her hips and started to place her lips on the pulse point of her neck. “Lena,” bubbled up from the back of Kara’s throat. Her voice was thick and filled with desire. The blonde could feel Lena start to smile from the point on her neck. Lena then started to kiss along Kara’s collar bones as she began to slide her hands under Kara’s shirt. 

Suddenly shaky hands grabbed onto Lena’s wrists in fear. “Lena, we-we can’t. I’m-I’m sorry,” Kara stumbled out, not letting herself look at Lena. She felt ashamed that she couldn’t go that far yet. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, it’s that she’s afraid of losing control and hurting the woman she loves. She would never forgive herself if she did anything harmful to Lena.

The brunette sees how heartbroken Kara is at the moment. Her eyes are glossy and her face is somber. She knows Kara thinks she’s letting Lena down in this moment, but that’s nothing close to the truth. “Darling, it’s nothing to be sorry for. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t completely comfortable with, you know that. I love you and I’m willing to wait for as long as you need.” Lena replied as she shifted to lay next to her girlfriend. Kara’s lips quirked up slightly, seeing that the brunette is so understanding. “Hey,” Lena whispered to the blonde as she connected their hands.

Kara turned to face her girlfriend who was wearing a dopey grin on her face. “Yeah?” 

“You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are my sun, Kara. You light up my life and fill me with happiness and warmth. Thank you for being you.” She whispered before bringing Kara’s hand up to her mouth to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Kara’s face filled with warmth. She looked so soft and vulnerable in this moment. It’s like for once, she isn’t carrying the weight of a fallen world on her shoulders. “I love you so much, Lena. You are utterly beautiful inside and out. You have a heart of gold and a brain filled with astounding ideas. When I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything. You make me want to be a better person. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” In this moment, it feels like they are the only two people in the world. Kara’s heart is filled with so much affection for the woman next to her, she feels like her heart could burst at any moment.

Their lips meet once more. This time it’s slow and gentle, absolutely wonderful. “I love you too, Kara.” Lena whispers when the kiss breaks. She carefully uses her free hand to tuck a strand of blond hair behind Kara’s ear. “Today has been the best day of my life,” she admits through a soft voice. She’s finally getting to be genuinely happy.

“I feel the exact same way,” Kara admits with a sweet smile displayed on her face. Everything about today was absolutely perfect for her.

They end up cuddling up close after that. They breathe in each others calming scents, having associated the feeling of home with each other since they became best friends. Now they can’t sleep apart, without each other’s warmth and smell, they can never feel calm enough to drift off. So that night they fall asleep to their familiar smells and the rise and fall of the other’s chest. For the first time in two weeks, both of them slept restfully throughout the night.

——————————

After seeing how heartbroken Kara was at the beginning of their eventful night a few days back, Lena decided to make her number one project a safe device to limit Kara’s powers. She knows it will come in handy not only for their relationship, but also to keep the twins from hurting other people on accident once they develop their powers.

Her and Alex spend countless hours trying to come up with ideas for a discreet device that is comfortable and durable. They end up coming up with a small bracelet that emits solar radiation from red sunlight. It’s connected to a remote that has three intensity settings in order to make it a better prototype. If it works, all it should do is cancel out the effects of the yellow sun and leave the wearer without powers as long as the bracelet is on. Once the bracelet is shut off, it should only take a few minutes for the wearer to regain their powers. It was designed purely to never harm the person who it will be on.

Lena made sure to check over the bracelet countless times and make as many adjustments as she could think of before she even thought about bringing it home to Kara. Hell, Kara doesn’t even know she’s been working on this device. She figured it would be best left as a surprise just in case the first try doesn’t work as smoothly as she hopes.

Lena hopes they could test this prototype out tonight, since Alex offered to watch the twins for them. So she does one final check over of the device before placing it in a small jewelry gift box and tying it with a ribbon. She writes up a small card as well, hoping that will help with her nerves about giving this item to Kara.

When she’s finished up with everything in the lab, she grabs her purse and heads over to her car. Lena has the car’s Bluetooth feature call Kara’s cell as she drives. 

“Hey!” Kara’s voice comes through cheerfully. “Did you end up leaving work early?” She asks before Lena has time to respond, her tone is hopeful and it sounds like the blonde is smiling.

“Yeah, I was figuring we could have a night in tonight. Just the two of us, Alex is on her way to pick up the twins from the apartment right now. I packed overnight bags for them already.” Lena explains absent mindedly as she focuses on the road.

There’s a slight pause before Kara starts talking because Lena can hear the babies squealing in the background. They are probably just being goofy which Kara always loves to watch. “As much as I don’t want to part with the babies, I would love that. We haven’t spent time alone in such a long time.” Kara responds in such an excited yet calm voice, Lena loves when Kara sounds like this.

“Okay, I’ll see you in about a half hour, I just have to pick something up first.” Lena mentions, making sure that Kara won’t be worried about her taking extra time on arriving home.

“Okay, drive safe. I love you!” Kara replies so sweetly that it melts Lena’s heart.

“I love you too, darling.” Lena whispers with a huge smile on her face. She hangs up the phone right after but her smile remains on her features for quite some time. It feels amazing to finally have those words genuinely mean what they are supposed to. Kara actually loves her and it’s one of the best things she’s ever experienced.

Lena stops at a nice restaurant to pick up dinner. She got herself some lemon pepper salmon with a salad and picked out Greek chicken with potatoes and a flatbread for Kara. She knows that Kara is a fan of both pizza and Greek food, due to the lemon, so she specifically went to that restaurant to get the food for her. They don’t normally eat at higher end places since it’s easier to either cook with the babies or eat takeout, so tonight was going to be a nice treat for them.

She then stopped at a small flower shop a block away and picked out a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers. It’s not a traditional bouquet, but they remind her of Kara. The woman is so bright and reminds her of warmth. The flowers also symbolize dedicated love, it’s how she feels for Kara.

Once she has everything she needs, she gets back to her car and makes her way home. The twins are already gone by the time she is walking through the door. “Hey, I’m home! I brought dinner.” Lena announces as she takes off her heels.

“How was work?” Kara asks as she rounds the corner and comes into Lena’s view.

“It was good, I love being back. I didn’t realized how much I missed it.” Lena admits as they walk to the dining room table. Before they sit down though, Lena pulls Kara in for a chaste kiss. “I missed you,” she confesses breathlessly.

Kara flashes her a loving smile. “I missed you too,” she admits while she pulls out a chair for Lena. “What food are you surprising me with tonight?” She asks, curious as to what Lena could’ve brought home for her.

“Hmm why don’t you take a look?” The brunette responds when she hands Kara two large take out containers that smell absolutely heavenly.

The other woman’s face lights up when she sees the food Lena brought her. “Oh Rao I’ve been craving this!” She lets out through a thick voice as she licks her lips in anticipation for the delicious food in front of her.

Lena let’s out a light laugh. “Yeah, I’ve noticed. I also wanted to spoil you tonight so,” she leaves off as she hands Kara the flowers she bought. She kept them in the bag they came in so that Kara wouldn’t see them. 

“Lena this is all so sweet! I love you babe!” Kara replied when she took the flowers. “What did I do to deserve the best girlfriend in the world?” 

Lena’s cheeks lit up with a light pink tint. She smiled softly and looked down at the floor. “I don’t th-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You are the best girlfriend I could ever imagine. I am so incredibly lucky to be able to have you in my life.” Kara explains, knowing Lena was going to try and deflect her compliment. But Kara completely means what she said, so she wants Lena to be able to understand that.

The smile on Lena’s face grows and her blush darkens. She looks so happy, soft and carefree in this moment. Nothing else matters than the fact she’s having a lovely night with Kara already. “I love you so much, Kara.” She finally whispers in response.

After the sweet exchange of words, they start to eat their dinner in a comfortable silence. Every so often they will chat about something that happened during the day or talk about how much they enjoy the food. It was light and warm, both women felt so delighted during their meal, they definitely needed a night to themselves.

Once they finish their meal, Lena offers to clean up so Kara can relax. They don’t get many days off and she knows how hectic Kara’s schedule can be with being supergirl, so she doesn’t want Kara to stress over getting anything done. This was both of their night to enjoy each other, Lena was definitely going to spoil her girlfriend more than usual. 

After everything was cleaned up, Lena joins Kara at the couch with the card and gift box in her hand. “So I’ve been working on a project for a few weeks now. I think this could really be useful for us,” She explains and hands the gift to her girlfriend. “You might want to read the card first so you know what it is,” she adds before Kara opens the box.

The blonde opens the envelope and then the card to reveal the beautiful handwriting that Lena has.

_Kara,  
I don’t want you to have to constantly worry about hurting me or feel bad for not being able to go to the next step. So I’ve been spending a lot of time developing this bracelet to counteract the yellow sun’s effects on you. This will not be harmful to you like kryptonite is. _

_You deserve to be able to let go and feel pleasure. Sex isn’t supposed to be scary or stressful, it should be freeing. So here’s a prototype of what could help you be able to enjoy it ;)_

_L <3 _

The brunette watches as she sees the card sink into Kara. The woman looks surprised at first but she slowly starts to smile towards the end of the card and her smile grows once she opens the box to reveal a small bracelet.

“I hope this wasn’t overstepping on my part,” Lena mentions once Kara looks back up at her. Even though Kara is smiling, she’s still worried that this might have not been a good move.

“No Lena, this was so thoughtful of you.” The blonde replies genuinely and pulls her girlfriend in for a hug. This could mean they can actually have sex now. Even though both of them wouldn’t mind waiting, it’s getting to the point where there’s so much built up tension that they may end up not being able to resist for much longer. This is definitely a gift that Kara appreciates.

Lena’s body floods with relief and she shows Kara a bright smile. She leans in for a kiss that’s filled with want. Her hands float up to rest on Kara’s cheeks as they move together like their lips were made to kiss each other. The kisses quickly turn into Lena’s mouth traveling to Kara’s jawline, down the woman’s neck and then to the collar bones. She gently sucks and nips at the exposed skin, causing soft noises of pleasure to bubble out of Kara.

“Lena, wait,” Kara whispers when Lena starts to move to the bottom of her open collar which ends right before the start of her breasts.

The woman slowly pulls back with a look of utter confusion written on her face. “Did I read this wrong? I’m so sorry Kara I should’ve asked if this was what you wanted before I started to-”

“I do want this, I’ve mentioned it before. It’s just, I want to test the device out before we jump into things. I don’t want to risk hurting you.” The blonde explains without even looking at Lena. She looks guilty and like she’s hurting Lena by not jumping into this.

Lena lays a soft hand on Kara’s cheek and waits for the woman to look up at her. “I want you to be completely comfortable, remember? Would you like to, do you want to test it out now?” She asks before sucking part of her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Kara’s eyes light up with a devious glint. A smirk forms on her face as she watches Lena. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day. I’ll come back to get you if it works,” Kara answers before she secured the bracelet on her wrist and had Lena turn it on for her.

Once Kara left for the bedroom, Lena flipped on the TV and started to scroll on her phone. It was impossible for her to stay distracted and keep her mind from thinking about what Kara was doing and how beautiful she must look at the moment. Every time her mind started to drift off to that place she mentally scolded herself for it. She felt bad but can you blame her? She knows what Kara is doing in the bedroom and she’s dreamt about getting to this place with Kara already.

About ten minutes pass before Lena hears a large crack sound through the apartment. She jumps up in worry and walks over to the bedroom to knock on the door. “Kara, darling? Is everything okay?” She asks hesitantly. All she gets in response is a choked out sob, so she speaks out once more. “I’m going to come in, okay?”

“O-okay,” Kara replies in a broken voice. She seems even more heartbroken than she had been when she originally told Lena she was worried about sex being dangerous for them.

The brunette slowly cracked open the door to reveal half the mattress slanted below the bed frame due to parts of the wood snapping. Kara was sitting on the other half of the bed, her knees curled into her chest as she shook with tears. Lena quickly got into bed and pulled Kara into her chest to wrap her up in a hug. “Oh sweetheart it’s okay. Take some deep breaths for me. I can buy a new bed frame, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She explained through a whisper before leaving a kiss on Kara’s temple. “Deep breaths, deep breaths,” she reminded her girlfriend in order to try and help calm her down.

“That-that could’ve been… y-you!” Kara sobbed, horrified that if they had taken the chance and rushed into things, she could’ve really hurt her girlfriend.

Lena started to gently massage her girlfriend’s scalp. “Hey, but you took control and made it clear you wanted to be sure that it was safe. The reason I’m not hurt right now is because of you,” Lena explained through such a gentle and loving tone. She began carding her fingers through Kara’s hair and left a soft kiss on the top of the woman’s head. She felt the blonde nod in response before she spoke again. “I’m gonna run is a nice warm bubble bath and order you your favorite potstickers and chocolate pecan pie, I’m going to take care of you for the rest of the night. I’m sorry,” Lena finished off with an apology because she feels like she let Kara down, as if she was the one who directly caused this.

“It’s not your fault.” Kara shook out quietly. She can’t blame Lena. Her girlfriend spent so much time trying to create a device that would allow them to get over a difficult obstacle and Kara knows that fine tuning it will take many tries. She is just upset that she could’ve gotten ahead of herself and could’ve hurt Lena as a result. “It was working until I” Kara trails off for a moment to take a deep breath. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you. I hurt you before we started dating and that was one of the worst things I’ve ever done. I can’t do that to you, I can’t even risk it.” Kara explained, wanting Lena to understand the reason she is upset isn’t because of her.

“Kara I trust you completely. You treat me like I’m the most precious thing in the universe. Nobody has ever made me feel so special and loved. Okay? You are such a gentle and empathetic person, it’s okay to have fears about accidentally hurting someone you love. But accidents do happen. So just know I would never be mad if one did occur. Bones, wounds and hearts heal, it’s nothing a little time and effort wouldn’t be able to fix. So just take some deep breaths for me, yeah? And I’ll set up the bath and arrange for the food to be dropped off.” Lena explains with such a soft and caring voice. She knows how deeply empathetic Kara is and it never seizes to amaze her. The blonde is the best person she could ever imagine, and it breaks her heart to see Kara so worried about accidentally hurting someone in any way. She understands why the woman is so upset in this moment, so she only hopes she can do something to make tonight a little less heavy. 

Lena went in the bathroom to start trying to get the water at a nice warm temperature. Once she was satisfied, she plugged her jacuzzi and poured some lavender and lemon scented soap into the stream of water to get the bath all sudsy. While she was waiting for the tub to fill, she dialed Sam’s number in hopes she could run a few errands for them.

“Don’t tell me you want them back already!” Sam let out as soon as she picked up the phone. She loves those babies and she finally has some time with them.

Lena let’s out a small laugh. “As much as I’d love to cuddle them right now, I was wondering if you or Alex could do me a favor,” she mentions in hopes one of them could sneak away for a half hour.

“Yeah, one of us can most likely help you out. What’s going on?” Sam responds, a slight worry in her voice.

“So there was a slight incident that I won’t get into. But I was wondering if you could pick up some of Kara’s favorite potstickers and chocolate pecan pie and drop it off at the apartment?” She asks softly, hoping Sam doesn’t try to pry or make fun of her for the request.

“Of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you so much,” Lena replies before ending the call. Sam is truly a life saver.

The tub still had a ways to go until it was filled, so Lena left the bathroom to fetch some candles and wine. They had purchased some special alien wine so that Kara could enjoy a night of light drinking as well. Tonight seemed like a perfect time to allow Kara to drink and relax with her. So she set up glasses and beautifully lit candles in the bathroom while the rest of the tub filled up. 

Once Lena was satisfied with the water level, temperature and the amount of bubbles, she shut off the tap and walked back into the bedroom. Kara was still on the bed, but now she was settled underneath the covers with her eyes closed. Lena softly sat on the edge of the bed and swept the stray hairs off of Kara’s face. She left a gentle kiss on the woman’s forehead and got a small grumble in response. A small but loving smile grows on the brunettes face. “Hey, the jacuzzi is all set and the food will be here any minute. Do you want to get in the tub while I wait to answer the door?”

Kara’s eyes sleepily drift open before a lazy smile forms on her features. “Hm yeah,” she mumbles before sitting up and pulling the blankets down to allow herself to get up.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met Kara,” Lena announces as she comes up behind Kara and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Not a single part of your body, brain or heart is anything but absolutely beautiful.” She finishes before leaving a soft kiss on the woman’s exposed shoulder.

Kara hums at the contact of Lena’s lips on her bare skin. “I love you so much, Lena,” Kara explains in the most genuine tone. They stand there for a few more seconds before Lena slowly retracts her arms and allows Kara to get in the warmth of the tub.

Sam arrives very soon after with two hefty take out boxes filled with potstickers and one large pie. Lena thanks her and pays the woman back before she grabs two forks and heads to the bathroom. She sets up the food on a little table extension that goes over the tub before she strips off her clothes and sits right behind Kara, allowing the blonde to lean back into her.

“So I was thinking about having you come to the lab tomorrow if you had time. I managed to figure out how to make the device work, for sure this time.” Lena mentioned as she worked her hands through Kara’s hair to give the woman a soothing head massage.

The blonde leans her head back even further before responding with, “yeah? What kind of changes would we be working on then?” 

“I didn’t think about adding anything to adjust the level of intensity when your hormone levels change.” Lena explains, knowing that that was the cause of Kara’s return of powers earlier in the evening.

“That actually makes perfect sense!” Kara replied, using her own knowledge of her biology to understand how she would need more of the red sun’s radiation for her powers to stay out. “So you just want to hook it up to a sensor and make sure it’s accurately reading my hormone levels and changes?” She asks, wanting to make sure they are on the same page.

A bright smile shows on Lena’s face hearing Kara talk about the device. She loves seeing Kara’s love for science and technology shine through. The blonde has told her about the science guild on Krypton, so she loves when Kara brings back that part of her. “You must’ve read my mind,” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear. “I was thinking, we could have another night to ourselves on Friday and then take the twins to the zoo on Saturday,” she explains with her chin resting on Kara’s shoulder.

The blonde lets out a small laugh at the feeling of Lena talking. “That sounds absolutely perfect,” she answers through a smile that holds all of her love for the woman she is cuddled up with.

Even though there was a slight rough patch, this night was amazing for both of them. They had an amazing dinner, an emotional conversation and had plenty of intimacy they haven’t had the time to have lately. Life was really starting to come together for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, the sequel and the other fics im working on, if you want to have more of a say in what happens, follow me on twitter! I will post polls for you all to interact with when it comes down to details of the stories :)  
> Follow me [here](https://twitter.com/ugliersteak)
> 
> I'm pretty active on tumblr so if you want to chat or send me asks, find me [here ](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)


	18. Make This Minute Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will hopefully be out in a few days :)
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments. It really makes my day to hear from you guys! 
> 
> If you want to have a bigger say in what happens in the sequel, follow me on Twitter @ugliersteak where I’ll post polls involving my fics

If you asked Lena, she would deny being dressed over the top in absolutely stunning clothes, but she actually is. It’s a zoo day, but she recently got a nice summer outfit she desperately has been wanting to wear. So she dressed in her high waisted red pants, black lace bra and a button up shirt that’s covered in a floral pattern and has the length of a dress. She leaves all the buttons undone except for the first three at the top of the shirt before she exits the room to find Kara.

The blonde had high waisted jeans on, held up with a small brown belt while she tucked a black and white plaid shirt into the pants. When she turned around after hearing Lena approach, she had one end of her sunglasses perched in between her lips while her hands were still busy. 

“With what we’re wearing, nobody will second guess the nature of our relationship.” Lena mentioned with a smirk. Somehow both of them managed to dress extremely gay today without planning it. But that shows just how perfect they are for each other.

Kara took the sunglasses from between her lips and pearched them on her head. “Well I don’t think they would’ve guessed after I gave you a kiss in public,” She retorts with a grin before leaning into Lena for a quick kiss. “Am I allowed to call us the best looking couple in existence. Because with the way you look, nobody could even come close.” 

“Well, I can’t argue with you on that. I do have one hell of a gorgeous girlfriend,” Lena replies with a glint in her eyes. She looks truly happy in this moment, she has been happy for quite some time now.

Their moment was happily interrupted when Landon rammed into Lena’s legs with his pushing toy while laughing wildly.

“Landon! That’s not very nice!” Lena let out through slight giggles while looking at her goofy son. He motioned for her to pick him up so she gave in and lifted him onto her hip. “You are a stinker! You know that don’t you?” She asked him before bopping his nose with her finger. 

Landon was dressed in such a cute outfit. He had on little black jean shorts with a graphic T-shirt that had a pocket with a little alligator poking out of it in the print. He also had the tiniest little brown boots on his feet. With his typical baby glasses to help with his powers, but these were ones they had made as sunglasses.

Lilah, who was bouncing in her door swing also had very cute clothes. She was dressed in little blue overalls, shorts not pants, with a light pink T-shirt underneath. Her slightly long hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail and she had on her tinted baby glasses for the day.

“Okay, how about we get you two munchkins in the car so we can go see your aunts and cousin at the zoo!” Kara announces happily on her way over to Lilah to pick her up.

Both Lena and Kara get the babies strapped in their car seats and set in the car before grabbing the stroller and diaper bag to pack in the trunk. They made one final check of their belongings to make sure they had everything before starting up the car and getting on the road.

The drive went well considering how much the twins love the car. Lilah fell fast asleep while Landon happily watched the world pass by from his window. Car rides always made them both relax as they love the subtle bumps of the road. They arrived at the zoo fairly quick. Kara pulled out the stroller before setting it up and rolling it over to one side of the car. She pulled Landon out of his seat first and put him in one of the two stroller seats. Then she pushed him to the other side of the car where Lilah was fast asleep. She carefully lifted her up and out of her seat and she instantly cuddled into Kara.

“Lena I don’t think I’ll be able to put her down,” Kara whispered towards her girlfriend with her lip stuck out in a pout. Lilah was always so adorable when it came to being sleepy and cuddly, Kara would give into anything Lilah would want when sleepy.

The brunette smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and their daughter. “She will be fine,” the woman replied softly as she grabbed the diaper bag out of the car and locked up the vehicle.

After a few seconds, Kara caved and strapped Lilah into the stroller seat next to Landon. She would’ve cuddled the little one all day if she could, but they did need to meet Alex, Sam and Ruby in the zoo in about 5 minutes, so she needed to put Lilah down. The girl stayed asleep even after being shifted into the seat, but at least she wouldn’t get cranky from being overly tired later.

Once they paid for admission, they headed over to the monkey exhibit and sat on a bench in front of the entrance to the building. Kara sent a quick text to Alex to notify them they were at the meeting spot. They had gotten there right in time but it was nice to have some time to sit with each other first.

“This is the only zoo I’ll come to,” Lena admits before she leans her head on Kara’s shoulder with a soft smile. “Their animals are either in a breeding program to keep them safe with their babies until they can be released, or they are rescues they are rehabilitating that either can or can’t be released later on. It’s all good for the world, instead of those cruel zoos” she explains, knowing she would not support this place if it wasn’t for the purpose of helping the animals.

Kara wrapped her arm across Lena’s shoulders. “Yeah, I love that we can support this place and teach the twins about these animals at the same time,” she responds in a whisper, enjoying this moment. Their family sitting out in the sun in public for one of the first times since coming back to the states. 

Lena was still wary about the public finding out about the babies and her relationship, but she finally is at the point she’s comfortable enough to take them out to have fun days with strangers around. Ireland was different, she was in a small town in that country, so she didn’t have to worry about going out as a family. But she doesn’t want to make her kids be sheltered from the world, so she finally decided it was time to go out and have fun, despite what articles may be written after this.

Only a few minutes went by before Ruby came running up to the bench with the most excited look on her face. “Mom and Alex are still all the way back at the entrance,” the girl huffed out as she caught her breath.

Lena let out a soft laugh, “well hello to you too, Ruby!” 

“Oh hi, Lena and Kara!” Ruby said with a large smile on her face before bending over in front of the stroller to see the twins. Lilah was now awake and very focused on her big cousin, who she absolutely loved since the day they met on the twins birthday. “Hello cuties!” Ruby announces while reaching out to tickle both of the twins bellies.

Both of the babies giggle wildly as they get tickled. It’s adorable to see how much Ruby loves them and vise versa. Unlike Lena, they will have a life filled with people who all love them as much as humanly possible and knowing that makes Lena happier than she could ever put into words. Her kids qualify of life and enjoyment of their lives definitely come first for her.

“Ruby, I don’t know how you can run that fast!” Alex let’s out as she approaches the bench with Sam. 

“It’s because both of you are slowpokes,” the girl retorts with a small laugh as Alex playfully elbows her. “Hey!” She lets out through her laughs.

Lena stands up to pull Sam into a hug, then Alex and finally Ruby. It’s not like she saw them last night, but she still loves to be able to give hugs to the people who are now her chosen family. Kara also joins in on the hugging, she could never turn down the opportunity to hug people.

“Do you think they’d be able to handle the primates? It’s quite loud and smelly in there.” Sam mentions while eyeing the babies, she knows it may be a bit over stimulating for them.

“Honestly you’re probably right, we could start at the next area. I think it’s the wild dogs.” Lena agrees with Sam before walking over to the stroller to start pushing the twins to the next building. She’s rather play today safe so that they can have a nice day instead of an overwhelming one.

The wild dogs had different dogs from all around the world. There were ones from Africa, North America, South America, Australia and Asia. All of the dogs had some sort of physical or mental health issue that prevented them from being able to live in the wild, but they all had huge enclosures with other dogs of their species with plenty of enrichment activities to keep them entertained and happy. Each enclosure was absolutely beautiful and set up for their specific needs. The twins seemed to get a kick out of it too. They would squeal happily when they’d see one of the wild dogs close by and they’d wave at them with their tiny chubby hands. It was absolutely adorable.

The next exhibit they walked to was the underwater exhibit. There were two huge sections divided up into smaller divisions based on location. The two large sections were freshwater and saltwater. They began in the freshwater side where they had extremely large tanks displayed in the rooms. Each tank was a community tank for monster sized fish from different places in the world. It reminded Lena and Kara of their first date and kiss they shared at the aquarium. The blonde laced her fingers with Lena’s as they walked through the exhibit.

The saltwater tanks were large as well and they were built to be the most natural as possible. There were predator tanks filled with only aggressive fish that could live together, then there were peaceful reef tanks, tanks with only frustrations, tanks filled with ocean oddities, then the shark and ray tank. Landon seemed to fall in love with the rays. How could he not? They were like underwater happy pancakes that soared like eagles. They were adorable yet fascinating.

“Ahhh gah!” Landon yelled out while reaching for a ray that was passing by a tank. When he lost sight of it he shrieked in anger before Lena lifted him out of the stroller to allow him a better look. When he spotted another ray, with the help of his mom pointing at one, he started to wiggle in her arms while making high pitched squeals in enjoyment as he watched the creature swim by.

“I think we know what his favorite animal is now,” Kara announced as she picked Lilah up as well. “Your brother loves the rays! Now we just gotta find out which animal you’re gonna love the most!” Kara cooed at her daughter, causing the little girl to show a wide smile at her.

“We definitely need to get him a plush at the gift store, he loves them so much!” Lena let out with a giggle as Landon placed his face on the glass with wide eyes.

“Oh I’ll buy him one because this is way too adorable!” Sam replied, pulling out her phone to take a video of how amazed Landon is acting while watching the rays swim around the tank.

They give Landon a few more minutes to enjoy the large animals in the exhibit before they put the babies back in the stroller and exit the building. Across the way is a little ice cream stand which Ruby immediately spots.

The girl runs up to Alex and goes, “can we go get ice cream?” With a pleading look in her eyes. She asked Alex because she knows the woman will most likely say yes.

“I don’t know, you’re gonna have to ask your mom,” Alex mentions with a smirk while looking down at Ruby.

“You know if you ask her she will say yes,” Ruby retorts with a devilish look on her face. She knows what she’s doing by now, she’s a smart kid.

Alex smiles right back at Ruby before turning to her girlfriend. “Hey babe can we get ice cream?” She asks with a slight pout on her lip.

Sam lets out a laugh before nodding her head and replying with, “why not, it’s not like I can say no to that pout!” 

“Oh!! Ice cream! Lena can I get a cone for us and the babies to share?” Kara asks with excitement, like a kid asking her parent. 

“If you want to let the babies get covered in ice cream, then sure,” Lena shakes her head as soon as Kara starts happily running up to the stand with her sister and Ruby. Lena turns to look at her friend before asking, “what are we going to do with them?”

Sam lets out a small puff of air instead of a full laugh. “I have no clue, but we love them,” Sam answers with a soft blush and smile upon her face.

“You love Alex?” Lena whispers while scrunching her face due to her large smile. It had been a few months of the two women dating and they seem super happy, so Sam’s confession made Lena so excited. “Have you told her?”

“Not yet, but I want to, soon.” Sam replies, looking ahead at Alex who was now grilling a very large soft serve cone. “She makes me happy,” the woman admits, watching her daughter and Alex interact as they walked back to Lena and Sam.

Lena looked at her friend with such glee in her eyes. “Yeah, I can tell. Happiness looks good on you,” she replies in complete truth. It’s nice to see Sam and even Ruby be so happy with having Alex in their lives. She loves seeing her friend have a whole new look of life.

“Lena get ready to videotape this!” Kara announces, interrupting the moment. But it wasn’t a bad interruption, she definitely wants to get a video of her kids trying ice cream for the first time. They’ve never had super cold food like this before.

The mother quickly pulled out her phone and moved over to stand in front of the stroller with Kara. She pressed record before explaining to the phone, “this is Landon and Lilah’s first time eating ice cream!”

“Okay Lilah bear, you want to try something yummy?” Kara asks her daughter before offering the tip of the ice cream to the little one. When Lilah nods and happily squeals, she puts it close enough for the girl to get a small bite of the ice cream.

Lilah’s face scrunches up for a few seconds before she starts giggling widely and making grabby hands at her Yeyu for more ice cream. Kara caves almost instantly before letting Lilah get some more. 

“Okay Mister Man, it’s your turn! Say ahh!” Kara coos at the boy before bringing the cone towards his mouth. 

Landon opened his mouth wide before smashing into the ice cream, getting a decent amount into his mouth. “Oh Landon!” Lena laughed, looking at the sight of her son with a very large mouthful of ice cream in his mouth. It only takes a mere second before his face also scrunches up due to the cold, but it takes him a little longer to recover due to how much he got. A few seconds go by before he brings his hand up to his cheek and rests it there, showing his parents he doesn’t like the temperature.

“Buddy that’s why you can’t get ahead of yourself!” Kara laughs out, but also says with a small sense of pity in her voice. She knows it’s probably pretty uncomfortable, but he’s just so darn cute. She then grabs napkins out of her pocket and wipes both of the babies faces clean from their ice cream endeavors, still laughing as both of them try to shake their heads to avoid getting cleaned up.

“I think that’s enough ice cream for right now,” Lena chuckles as she puts her phone back into her purse. 

Kara agrees with Lena before turning to the other people in their group. “Where do you guys want to go next?” 

“The tigers!” Ruby lets out excitingly while pointing over to their exhibit. “They rescued some new white tigers recently!” She explained her excitement for visiting that area. 

There were mumbles of agreement before all of them headed over to the tiger exhibit. The tigers they had were all rescues since they didn’t have any for their breeding and release program. The white tigers were the animals who needed the safety of the zoo the most, seeing as most of them had physical and neurological issues that needed extra special care. Their habitats were excellent as well. They had more than enough enrichment activities, toys, places to climb, bask in the sun, cool off in the shade or water, it was filled with things they would do in the wild. Not to mention they had quite large enclosures, allowing them to get the proper space to stay happy.

Ruby _loves_ the tigers. Her favorite to watch are the white tigers, especially due to them being misunderstood. “Humans did this to them, all because they had pretty coats,” she mentioned as she looked at the white tigers in the large enclosure. One had facial defects and the other had clear signs of neurological problems. They were trying to groom each other and seemed happy despite their bad genetics.

“Unfortunately greedy people didn’t seem to care about all of the inbreeding issues,” Sam commented, agreeing with how Ruby feels about breeding white tigers. 

Lena crouched down to lift both Landon and Lilah out of their stroller to allow them to join Ruby at the viewing area. “At least breeding them is now banned,” Lena adds while walking the twins over to Ruby, each of her hands being clutched by her babies tiny fists.

“Yeah, and they were lucky enough to get rescued by this amazing place!” Kara replies, knowing this zoo will definitely give them the care they need.

“They-” Ruby began but got cut off by Lilah screaming suddenly.

The little girl was starting to cry as she tried to walk as fast as possible. Nobody seemed to figure out why she was so upset until she stopped and pointed at her shadow and let out a loud wail. 

“Oh baby! It’s okay! It’s just your shadow!” Kara spoke softly before picking up her daughter and holding her close. She bounced lightly as she shushed her crying daughter.

Lena came up and started to rub the girls back to offer more comfort. “Was the shadow following you too scary, Lilah bear?” She asked softly before planting a soft kiss on the little ones wet cheek. 

Lilah hugged Kara tighter in response, but her crying was definitely subsiding. “Yeah, it’s alright sweetheart, yeyu and mommy are here,” Kara whispered to the little girl.

“Poor thing, she looks down and sees a black blob following her every move, she must’ve been horrified!” Alex comments, knowing that babies are very small and in a _very_ big world full of scary things.

Sam grabbed Lilah’s pacifier and handed it over to the girl who gratefully stuck it in her mouth. “You’re such a brave girl!” Sam cooed at the little one, causing a small smile to form on Lilah’s face.

They stayed in that area for a little while longer, allowing Lilah to calm down and Ruby to talk to Landon about the tigers. Landon probably had no idea what most of the words meant, but he happily babbled along with his cousin and looked up at her with awe written into his face. Kara made sure to snap some pictures of the interaction so they could look back at the moment forever.

Once Lilah was all settled down and Landon was seemingly getting bored of the big cats, the twins were strapped back into their strollers and the group decided to head over to the giraffes. Sam and Alex intertwined their hands as they walked, while Ruby happily stayed next to Kara and Lena in order to coo at the babies while they traveled to the next exhibit.

Once they got to the giraffe enclosures, they found a perfect viewing area with plenty of shade. “I don’t think the scary shadows can get you here,” Ruby announced to Lilah before lifting her out of the stroller and helping her over to the large viewing panel. 

Lena helped Landon out before asking Kara to join all of them at the big open window. There were a few adult giraffes and one orphaned baby that was clinging to its foster mom. They were ginormous and astonishing creatures. 

One started to walk closer and immediately in response, Lilah shrieked as happily as she could and started to push her face on the glass. Somehow despite being afraid of her shadow, she loved these huge animals. The baby giraffe ran after the larger one, who was now right by the window, causing Lilah to become even more excited. She pulled her face off the glass and started to make little bounces on her feet. She turned around to face Kara, pointed back at the animals and yelled out, “Yu Yu!” 

Kara’s jaw dropped before her eyes started to tear up. “Did you say, yeyu?” She asked, trying to hold back her tears. Her hand came up to wipe her eyes before any tears slipped down her face.

Lilah bounced with more excitement this time. “Yu Yu! Yu Yu!” She let out with such happiness as she tried to get Kara to come closer.

“That’s right I’m your yeyu!” Kara said as she broke out in tears of pure joy. She ran up to her daughter and held the little girl in her arms.

Lena picked up Landon and ran over to pull her girls into a hug. “Her first word was Yeyu! She loves you so much Kara!” Lena sobbed out through her own happiness. Neither of the twins had said their first word until now. And of course Lilah would say ‘Yeyu’ she loves Kara like Kara is the person who put the stars in the sky. This was one of the sweetest moments Lena has ever encountered. “Oh Kara I love you so much!” Lena let out before pulling her girlfriend into a very soft kiss, filled with all of the emotions of the moment.

“Lilah, you’re such a big girl!” Kara laughed through her tears as she bounced the little one on her hip. “I love you so much, I love Lilah and Landon so much, Lena the family that you gave me was more than I could ever wish for. You gave me a dream life,” the blonde admits before pulling Lena in for another kiss.

Once their small moment starts to fade, the other three people in their group approach and all start to coo over Lilah with such pride. Landon doesn’t seem so fond of his sister getting all of the attention though, so he lets out a very angry huff before stomping his legs.

“Hey mister babbles, we all thought you were gonna talk first!” Alex explained as she approached Landon to pick him up. “You better figure out how to say ‘Mama’ soon because your sister is gonna steal the spotlight” she laughed, saying all of it as a joke. 

“I don’t think either will steal the spotlight over the other. They both are too darn cute!” Sam argues with her girlfriend in all seriousness. Well, as serious as she could get when talking about the adorableness of babies.

Kara wiped some more tears off of her face before joining back in on the conversation. “I’m so happy right now I don’t know what to do with myself,” she whispered through a very large smile.

“God I know, I- this is so wonderful!” Lena replied, placing a large kiss on Lilah’s cheek. “How about I get us in to feed the giraffes? She clearly is in love with them.” 

Kara’s face instantly lights up with excitement. “Really?” She asks in awe. Not only will it be cool for Lilah, but Kara is a total dork and would love to feed the giraffes as well. 

Lena nods and explains she’d be right back. It takes all of about five minutes before she comes back in site with one of the giraffe keepers and has everyone follow them. They go up a flight of stairs to an open area balcony with secure walls to block people from getting into the giraffe enclosure. 

The keeper hands Kara a bucket, to share with everyone, containing some vegetables that the giraffes love to eat. Ruby happily went first, letting the giraffe’s slobbery tongue lick some lettuce out of her hand. She laughed feeling the giraffe take the food, but her face scrunches up afterwards once she realized how much spit was covering her hand.

“Okay Lilah! You want to try?” Kara asks the girl excitedly, ready to watch what happens. When Lilah’s face lights up and she reaches for the bucket, Kara hands her some lettuce and turns to the other adults in the group. “Someone make sure to record this!” She lets out before turning her focus back on her daughter.

Lilah reaches her hand out to the closest giraffe and shrieks with complete happiness and excitement as the animal approaches her. “Okay Lilah let him take it!” Lena explains as she watches the pure joy radiating from her daughter. Finally, she giraffe’s tongue reaches out and wraps around the vegetable and the contact with Lilah made her explode with giggles.

The baby turns to Kara as she flaps her hands wildly from her enjoyment. She’s still giggling wildly, but she’s looking up at her yeyu with the sweetest face that it makes Kara’s heart melt. “That was awesome! Huh, baby?” She asks her daughter, earning her a tight hug from the little girl in response.

Now it was Landon’s turn. So Alex placed some lettuce in his hand and started to walk towards the large creature. But the poor kid started to cry due to fear and tried to hide in the crook of Alex’s neck. “Oh buddy it’s okay!” Alex cooed before she took the lettuce from his hand and gave it to Ruby instead. “It’s a big big guy, I know it’s scary,” she whispered while slowly walking and bouncing the boy in effort to comfort him.

“Landon, come here baby,” Lena said while offering to hold him. He reached out for her instantly, he just gravitated towards his mom. “It’s alright, I know, I know,” she whispered to him before placing a kiss on the top of his head. Luckily it didn’t take long for him to calm down though. Lena seems to have the magic touch.

The brunette stayed back with Landon to allow everyone else to finish feeding the giraffes. She felt bad that it scared her son so much, but at least he recovered quickly. He’s also probably pretty tired from being out all day, so that might’ve made him a bit more reactive than normal. She can’t lie though, she loves having him hold onto her and cuddle her like he is right now. It’s so sweet and loving, it makes her overcome with happiness.

Once everyone got their giraffe fix, they all agreed to call it a day. But not before visiting the gift shop. Of course the twins each got plushies of their favorite animals. Lilah got a super furry giraffe that was bigger than her, it was perfect for cuddles. Landon got an extremely soft stingray plush that was about the same size as him. He was instantly obsessed with it and held it as close to him as possible. 

After they paid for the stuffed animals, they walked over to some lion statues by the entrance, had someone take some photos of them, then said their goodbyes. It was nice for them to go out as a family for once, normally Kara will take the twins out or they just sneak around to try and stay out of the media, which has worked incredibly well. But finally overcoming that desire to need to stay private was a great thing. Lena really enjoyed letting loose and doing something fun with her family.


	19. I'm Never Changing Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys haven’t minded all the fluff recently, I just wanted to end this on a good note.
> 
> It might take a week or two for me to write the epilogue because I want it to be really sweet. Then I’ll start on the sequel! A link will be posted on my tumblr and Twitter once it’s put up.
> 
> The epilogue will most likely be a wedding! So if there’s anything specific you’d like to see in the chapter let me know and I’ll see what I can do :)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, they were all so sweet and always make my day to see them!

The media was filled with articles about Lena and the twins ever since the zoo trip. Rumors were flooding magazines and news outlets. May people thought Lena had a one night stand or cheated on Kara, but it was totally not the case. She had countless requests for interviews, but instead she came up with a different idea.

Lena was a private person, she hated all of the rumors about her. But she knew they were formed based on the little information that’s out there. So instead of an interview, she figured she could live stream on her Instagram and show people a little bit of what her life looks like as she answers people’s questions. She wants people to know that her life isn’t all boardrooms and assertive conversations. The public should know that she is more than just an intimidating woman, that she is a loving mom and girlfriend who is happier than she’s ever been.

So she decided that in order to make this as genuine as possible, she wouldn’t worry about getting dressed up or coming up with topics she wanted to cover. She was just going to be herself, which was a bit scary, but necessary in order to help her kids grow up without worry of bad press. 

They planned to do it on a Saturday after the Twins morning nap so that they’d be nice and active while both her and Kara were home. So once the babies woke up, lena took Landon to the kitchen while Kara brought Lilah to their bedroom to allow her the cuddle time she needs to wake up.

Lena turned on the oven and threw two chickens in before she started to steam some green beans and rice. The babies would each get a fourth of a chicken with their rice and string beans while Kara got a whole chicken and Lena got the same amount as the babies. Their appetites were huge at this point, they were steadily beginning to eat more and more food as the days past. Alex suspects it could mean they’d get a new power soon.

Once all the food is heating up, she sits at the kitchen table, making sure Landon is in sight before she pulls out her phone to head onto Instagram. She takes a deep breath while pressing the button to go live. “We’re telling your followers you are live,” she reads out loud when the notification pops up. It only takes a good ten seconds before nearly five thousand people are watching, then another fifteen seconds for it to jump up to nearly 20k people. “Holy sh- uh wow I didn’t expect this many people to join in. Hi!” She breathed out in shock, not really knowing what to do at this point. The comments were blowing up and hearts were popping up all over the screen. “I wanted to interact with all of you and let you guys see a little bit about my life outside of L-Corp. and I suppose you all have burning questions ever since my zoo trip a few weeks back,” she explains while nervously watching what the viewers are saying.

One user sends a question that catches her eye, “are the babies yours or your girlfriend’s?” 

She reads the question out loud before taking a quick second to think about how she would answer. “The twins are both of ours. I’m their biological mother but Kara is just as much of their parent as I am,” she responds, happy with her answer. It’s true that they both are the parents of the little ones, there’s no doubt about that.

Another question pops up when she looks at the comments, “why would you have kids so early in your relationship?” 

This question did upset her a little bit. They didn’t know the twins weren’t planned but they also didn’t know that Lena would never want to change the fact she has them in her life. Her kids are her whole world. She also can’t exactly say the truth behind how they came to be, but she can tell something along the lines of what happened.

She pinched her nose after she repeated the question aloud. “Kara and I weren’t dating when I had them. I was kidnapped, they did some things I did not consent to which I definitely was not happy about and still am not happy about. But I wouldn’t change the fact it happened because I ended up with the two most wonderful babies in the world,” she carefully explained, trying not to go too in detail but also trying not to stray super far from the truth. She wasn’t lying at all in her explanation, Kara helped her come up with the story to tell so nobody would know the kids were aliens.

The comments then flooded with sympathetic responses and just kind words in general. She definitely said the right thing, the rumors of affairs and cheating on Kara would disappear after this, after her story of what actually happened.

Just then, Lena noticed that Jess joined the live stream. “Hi Jess!” She greeted with a small wave. Her face lit up seeing the comment her assistant left. “LENA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?” She read and giggled at the thought of what Jess’s facial expression might be in this moment. Lena looked down at her outfit, then back at the camera and replied, “comfy clothes! It’s my day off and Kara has such soft sweatshirts. I steal them from her drawers but she doesn’t mind.” She really wanted this livestream to accurately show what her life is like, so she didn’t see a reason to dress up, do a full face of makeup or make sure her hair was perfect. She laughs reading the next comment from her friend, “where are my perfect babies??? I MISS THEM!” 

She was about to respond to the question before Landon came waddling up to her with a book in his hand while saying, “mama, mama!” Lena instantly showed him the brightest smile and lifted him on her lap.

“Right here!” Was her reply before she pointed at the screen so that Landon would look at the camera. “Everyone wants to know your name, can you tell them your name?” Lena asked her son, hoping he would be talkative enough today. He and Lilah has been getting quite chatty since the day at the zoo and can now say a handful of words.

“Don!” He yelled happily as he flapped his hands in the air from being proud of himself.

“That’s right! You’re Landon!” Lena chuckled before placing a kiss on the top of his head. “It seems he’d like to read us a book. We gotta wait for sissy and yeyu, buddy,” she told Landon and he seemed to understand her, at least enough to not throw a fit for not reading right that moment. “I’m getting a lot of questions asking how old they are and what my daughter’s name is,” she said as she squinted her eyes at the screen. “They are nearing fourteen months and his sister’s name is Lilah,” she responds instantly, that question was an easy one.

Then she started to get a lot of questions asking where Lilah was so she smiled, thinking about the cuddle time she’s having with her yeyu. “They just got up from a nap and Lilah always needs to have snuggle time with Kara once she gets up,” she explains happily, knowing they will be out soon.

It’s almost like Kara had heard her talking about them because suddenly she was coming into the kitchen making airplane noises and holding Lilah horizontally while zigzagging around the room until they landed right next to Lena and Kara told Lilah, “give mommy a kiss!” And Lilah gave Lena a very wet kiss on the cheek before busting out in giggles. 

“Oh thank you baby,” Lena laughed at her daughter as she wiped the baby spit off of her cheek. She loved the goofy sides of her kids and her girlfriend so much.

If they were paying attention to the live stream, they would’ve noticed all the comments about how cute their family was, but they were so caught up in being together with their giggling kids that they didn’t even get the chance to see everyone’s reactions.

“Hey you’re good at reading lips, right?” Kara asked once Lena and Lilah’s laughter simmered down.

“Sort of, why?” Lena asked, confused as to why her girlfriend is bringing this up.

“Then read my lips!” Kara said happily before leaning in and placing a soft and loving kiss to Lena’s lips. She didn’t even care that thousands of people would’ve seen that, she’s proud to have Lena in her life and as her girlfriend, she couldn’t be luckier.

When they pulled apart, Lena had the dorkiest smile on her face. She looked at Kara with all the love that could ever exist. “Could you repeat that? I don’t think I got all of it,” she let out in an eager voice.

Instead of saying anything, Kara smiled back at her girlfriend before placing another wonderful kiss on her lips. She would do it hundreds of more times if she could, but they did have a live stream to tend to. Kara caught a comment just in time too, she read it out loud, “someone just said ‘when’s the wedding?’” 

Lena blushed and looked down while a smile formed on her face. “I hope sometime in the near future. We aren’t even engaged yet though.” She answered before turning to look at Kara with the brightest smile on her face.

“If it were up to me I would’ve married her like yesterday,” Kara replied innocently.

“God, I wish, we've just been so busy” Lena replied before turning back to answer one more question before having Landon ‘read’ them all a story. “Do we want any more kids?” She asked after reading one of the comments. She simply turned to Kara and stated “we haven’t really talked about it but I’d love at least one more if that’s what Kara wants,” 

“Are you kidding? Of course I want more kids! These two are such bundles of joy and make my life so much more enjoyable so I’d definitely have more kids if we can,” Kara responds while maintaining eye contact with Lena. She seems to have said the right thing too, judging by the look of adoration on Lena’s face.

Their moment only lasts a few short seconds before Lena turns back to the phone and announces, “I think it’s time to have Landon read us a story and then have a dance party with his sister as we wait for their food to finish cooking.”

“Perfect idea!” Kara replied and helps bring the twins into the living room to sit on the rug.

They settle the twins down next to each other and Lena hands Landon the book her brought her earlier. It’s a baby book about the rainbow fish. The little boy opens the book and starts happily babbling away as if he was actually reading. Lilah happily listened and paid close attention to her brother as he talked nonsense while flipping through the pages.

The comments were going crazy with people expressing how much they love the babies. People found them adorable, they also showed their adoration to Kara and Lena’s relationship. It was so heartwarming to see people respond so well to this risk they took on the live stream.

Lilah joins in with her brothers babbling as they point to the different pictures in the book and feel all the different textures. Lena loves seeing them interact and mimic what they do for them, it’s utterly adorable. “You guys are doing such a good job!” She coos at them and Kara starts clapping. 

The twins clap along with Kara in response. Landon starts giggling and Lilah points to Kara and yells out her “yuyu!” She still hasn’t quite gotten the first syllables sound correct, but it’s extremely adorable.

“I’m coming to get you!” Kara let out excitedly before making small stomps over to Lilah, cashing the little one to burst out in laughter from her yeyu’s goofy nature. Kara sits down and allows Lilah to climb on her lap as Landon finished ‘reading’ his story.

The comments were flooded with so many questions. It’s was a bit overwhelming to Lena if she was being honest. It’s a lot to deal with in such a quick time frame. “They are asking what Lilah was calling you. Do you want to tell them about it?” Lena told Kara before moving over to sit next to her on the floor.

Kara took Lena’s phone as held it out so the camera fit all four of them in the stream. “So the twins call me yeyu. I called my biological mom that and when Lena asked me if I wanted to also be their mom, she asked me to be their yeyu. It means a lot that I can have that piece of my childhood shared with them.” She explains simply, but with a huge smile on her face. She can’t tell people it’s an alien language since she can’t expose herself, but she still told everyone the truth.

Lena placed a sweet kiss on Kara’s cheek after that response. “It’s a small way to keep the memories of her bio family alive,” Lena whispered and laid her head down on Kara’s shoulder. They were quite for a few seconds before Lena squinted her eyes at the screen and read, “when’s the dance party?” 

“Now!” Kara said with a gasp before leaping up with Lilah in her arms. She quickly walked over to the speaker while Lena chuckled at her. “Hmm how about…” she mumbled as she looked through her music library. “Paramore! Landon loves them!” She announced excitedly before pressing play on ‘Hard Times’ she used to dance with Landon all of the time to this song.

Lena sighed before laughing out, “you’re going to make them punks as toddlers!” Kara feeds them with all of the music Alex got her hooked on, paramore, patd, top, just all of those bands. So there will be no surprises if her kids end up a lot like their aunt.

“Oh shush he loves it! Look at him!” Kara replied over the music she’s bouncing to with Lilah in her arms. She would play *NSYNC or The Backstreet Boys, but she knows Lena would give her an even harder time.

When the brunette looked over to her son, she also pointed the camera at him. He was bouncing up and down while moving his arms through the air wildly with all of his pent up happiness. The biggest smile formed on her face looking at him and Lilah looking so free and filled with enjoyment for the moment. 

“For anyone who’s wondering, this is a daily occurrence in our apartment. These guys love their dance time,” she explains as she watches all of the lovely comments fill up her screen, people find her kids and Kara absolutely adorable. “Oh and yes, Kara definitely has an inner child so she loves all of this,” she adds, knowing that most people probably have already caught on to how innocent and excitable her girlfriend is.

She reads through all the comments and notices her another question she’d like to answer. “What’s it like to date a woman?” She whispers. She flips the camera back on herself and takes a seat back on the couch to answer this one. “To be a woman in a relationship with another woman is incredible. She understands me on a way deeper level than any man I’ve been friends with. She has such pure intentions all the time, nothing is predatory or rushed. With her I’m so comfortable and safe. I never felt that with men. I’m not hating on men, I’m just sharing my experiences in being a lesbian and how it feels for me.” 

Comments about how in love she seems start taking over the stream. One goes “yoURE WHIPPED”, another “you’ve got it bad,” the next “I WISH I HAD WHAT YALL HAVE”, later being “swOOn” and they have Lena let out a soft laugh, she didn’t expect this much support from her followers. Yes there are some homophobic comments popping up, but all the sweet and goofy comments definitely drown them out. “For all my fans that are a part of the lgbt community, I hope my relationship with Kara can give you guys hope in finding an amazing partner that will love you unconditionally and treat you like you are their world. You guys deserve it more than most,” she explains, wanting all people in the lgbt community to be able to love who they love and get that love in return. She knows first hand how hard it is to come out and find someone who will treat her right, so she is going to work with Kara to help lgbt youth as much as she can. Showing their relationship is one small way to shine light on hoping for a good future.

Kara then sets Lilah down so she can plop down on the couch next to Lena. She leans into her girlfriend in order to cuddle up together and get into view of the camera. “How’s it going?” She asks with a small smile displayed on her lips.

“Great. They kinda love us together,” Lena responds before kissing Kara lovingly on the lips. “But I do think we should wrap up so we can get the twins ready for lunch,” she tells her girlfriend and waits for a nod in agreement before turning back to the camera. “Well everyone, I hope this gave you all the answers you were hoping for! I think we might do this another time soon, I had fun showing you a little bit of our life. Thanks for stopping by! Love you guys! Bye!” She signed off with a wave as she clicked end. It turns out nearly 80 thousand people checked into the stream in total. That is a huge amount and Kara is very impressed with the large number.

Kara placed another kiss on Lena’s lips. When the kids broke, they were both showing each other wide smiles with love written in their eyes. “You did so good, I’m proud of you for doing that. I know you like your privacy so it must’ve taken a lot for you to do that.” Kara whispers as she plays with a strand of her girlfriend’s hair.

“I love you,” is what Lena responds with. She doesn’t know how on earth she got lucky enough to be able to call Kara her girlfriend.

Impossibly, Kara’s smile grew brighter when she heard those words. Every time they admit their love for one another, they both get happier than they could ever imagine. “I’ll never get tired of hearing it or saying it. I love you too,” Kara replied before kissing Lena once more. 

They sit on the couch for one more song to allow Lilah and Landon to keep dancing their hearts out. Lena snaps a video to send to their large group chat that contains all of their closest friends and family members. The twins dance moves are way too adorable not to share with everyone.

Once the song fades out, Kara disconnects her phone from the speaker and each of them pick up a twin to bring into the kitchen. The babies get settled down in their highchairs before Kara places their bibs on and Lena plates their food. They are pretty good at feeding themselves at this point, so Lena just puts the plates down at their little tables before getting her and Kara some plates as well.

Of course Landon and Lilah are sitting there trying to feed each other pieces of chicken instead of eating it themselves. But at least they are sharing and eating the food their sibling is pushing into their mouths. Kara snaps a short video of the situation as the cuteness goes on, she’d like to look back at this in the future.

They hadn’t been eating for long when Lena gets a phone call. She mouths, ‘it’s Winn’ to Kara before picking up the phone.

“Hey, what’s up?” She answered casually. 

“I finished it! Wanna bring Kara and the kids to the DEO today to see it?” Winn asks excitedly. The project him and Lena were working on while in Ireland was finally finished after a few months of careful planning and creating.

“No way! Yeah we will stop by after we are done eating. This is so exciting!” Lena let out as she thought about all the work they had put into this project. It was a gift for Kara, so they were hoping she’d like it.

“Where are we stopping by?” Kara asked with a mouthful of food.

Lena laughed before quickly saying goodbye to Winn so that she could talk to her girlfriend. “We are going to visit Winn at the DEO because we have something there for you,” she explained simply, trying not to sound as excited as she did before.

Kara’s face lit up in anticipation after hearing those words. “Really?! What is it?” She asked eagerly, wanting to know already.

“A present, you’ll find out once we get there,” Lena replied with a smirk on her face.

Kara practically inhaled the rest of her food once she realized that Lena would not budge and give up the surprise. After she finished her plate she cleaned up her dishes and sped into the bedroom to get changed and to brush her teeth, she was definitely excited.

Lena shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics once she returned to the kitchen and sat back at the table. She and the twins were still eating so there really was no need for her to zip around so fast. “You know you’ll have to wait until the rest of us are done, right?” Lena asked her girlfriend and earned a loud groan in response. Her laughter filled the room, loving how goofy the blonde was.

It wasn’t long before the three finished their food and their trip to the DEO seemed painstakingly long to Kara. She loved surprises but also was very impatient about them, like a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. When they got in the building, Kara walked fast to the gadget room where Lena said to head for. She really wanted to know what they were giving her. 

Kara bursted into the room with Landon in her arms to see Winn fiddling with some sort of small electronic device. “Is that what you guys got me? What is it?” She asked with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice, she was expecting something more… well more exciting.

Winn spooked at her sudden speech. He had been so focused on the device that he didn’t realize she entered the room. “Ah! Kara don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry!”

“And no, once Lena gets in here I’ll get it,” he explained before running up to Landon and tickling his belly. Giggled erupted in the room while Winn cooed, “you’re getting so big!” 

A few seconds later Lena entered the room carrying Lilah. “I know you’re an alien but you walk freakishly fast when excited,” she explains once she spots her girlfriend.

“Sorry, it’s in my genes,” Kara replies innocently, knowing Lena is just messing with her.

Winn runs up to Lilah and coos a greeting to her as well, he’s really grown attached to the little ones over time. “Okay, I’ll go grab the surprise!” Winn yells once he’s done saying hello to Lena and Lilah. He practically sprints out of the room to get the gift. He returns a few seconds later with a medium sized white box with a blue, gold and red bow on top. “For you, my lady,” he says with a bow, bringing out his dorky side.

Kara snorts at her friend, finding the action hilarious. But her small fit of laughter ends quickly because she realizes she has the gift in her hands. She places Landon down to free her hands. The blonde tears open the box, in less than a second, which reveals a beautifully designed and crafted new super suit. 

The suit had the same colors but there were some changes done. The skirt was replaced by pants, the same color and fabric as the rest of the suit. Then there was some extra gold detailing. There was a small band of the golden coloring around her forearms and her calfs. She also had gold on the bottom edges of her new cape. The design was still simple but it was more aesthetically pleasing and practical. Not to mention Kara hates that skirt, it always got in the way of things. So it’s a huge upgrade to have pants.

Kara ran her fingers along the new suit for a few moments before speeding out of the room only to return a few seconds later wearing the gift. It fit her perfectly and definitely seemed to be a good present, judging by the huge smile on Kara’s face. “Guys this is so cool! I love it so much! I can’t believe I finally have pants!” Kara explained quickly through her excitement for the new suit, she looked over joyed for the improvement.

Lena put Landon down as well before she and Winn went up to her and pulled her into a group hug. “I’m glad you like it!” He replies while hugging his friend. “Lena and I spent a lot of time trying to upgrade the material, style and fit,” he explained as the hug broke apart.

“We wanted you to be freed from that torturous skirt” Lena laughed as she took in what Kara looked like in that tight suit. “You look so hot by the way, your abs are just, wow,” Lena whispers, looking at all of her girlfriend’s toned muscles.

Winn covers his ears and makes a fake gagging noise at them. “I’m right here!” He let out exasperated.

Kara’s eyes snap to Winn before she gets even more flushed at the situation. “I um…” she stutters out not knowing what to say in this situation. It would be so much easier if Winn wasn’t there for Lena’s comment. Instead of talking, Kara just flexed her arms which caused Lena to practically start drooling.

“You were crafted by the gods,” Lena admits through her awestruck. She knows Kara has gorgeous muscles, she sees them all of the time, but they never fail to amaze her.

“You’re welcome for the suit, I need to not listen to Lena fawning over you it’s too much,” Winn interjects, causing Kara to let out a small laugh before she covered her mouth. 

“Sorry! But thank you for the new suit!” Kara yells out to him as he walks out of the room. “This was an amazing gift, I can’t wait to show it off on my next supergirl outing,” Kara comments when she turns her attention back to Lena.

“I can’t wait to see you show off in it either,” Lena hums in response.

Wow, Lena will never get over how attractive her girlfriend is. How could she? She’s dating Kara Danvers, who also happens to be Supergirl. It can’t get any better than this.

Their little moment was interrupted when Lilah rammed into Kara’s legs, stuck her arms up in the air and demanded, “up!”

Kara laughed and replied with, “what do you need to say?” 

“Peas?” She sweetly replied to her yeyu. 

Kara couldn’t resist the adorable girl any longer and lifted her up into her arms. “You are too cute for your own good!” The woman cooed lovingly at her daughter.

“Oh you all are,” Lena replied, knowing damn well Kara and Landon can be far too cute as well. It’s not like she’s complaining though, she absolutely loves it. She has a dream family, a perfect girlfriend and two happy and wonderful babies that fill their life with so much joy.

———————

It only took a day for news outlets to come out with a bunch of articles about Lena, Kara and the twins. Lena had been anticipating it and quite worried that there would be a bad response. So her and Kara sat down together to read the articles together.

“Lena Luthor, not who she seems to be” was the first article and Lena was definitely worried from the title. She clutched onto Kara’s hand as she started reading and slowly a smile formed on her face. 

“The last Luthor is not as cold hearted as she seems. She is a loving girlfriend and an amazing mom to her two one year old kids,” she read out loud to the person next to her. “Kara, this is huge! I never thought people would write articles about me being being good,” she whispered, already fighting to hold back tears.

Kara let’s Lena take a break and reads the next article out loud, this one titled “A Luthor with a Heart of Gold” the title brings warmth to the blonde’s heart, knowing how much this all must mean to Lena to finally have the public notice how truly amazing she is. “Lena Luthor recently showed her followers a small piece of what her home life looks like. She’s not just the business woman all of us see in public. She’s soft and loving to the family she created and only wants people to be completely happy,” Kara reads the article with an utmost amount of pride in her voice. That’s when Lena finally gave up on fighting her tears of joy. Kara pulled her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “This is the beginning to so many good things for you, for us. Lena, they finally are opening their eyes and seeing you as the person you are! I’m so proud of you!” Kara explained, her voice filled with genuine happiness for her girlfriend.

“I’ve worked so hard to have this moment,” Lena whispers shakily through her tears. 

“I know, I couldn’t be more proud of you,” Kara replies with the brightest smile. “We should invite everyone over for dinner and a movie to celebrate,” she adds on, wanting to have a nice night with everyone to show Lena how much they truly love Lena being recognized as the wonderful human she is.

Lena smiles and snuggles further into Kara. “I’d love that,” she replies, enjoying this moment.

They read through as many articles as possible. Both of them ended up crying by the end of it, all of these articles were incredibly kind and finally the type of press Lena deserved. This was the beginning of their journey of rebranding the Luthor name and making it known as a force for good.


	20. I’m On My Way to Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! the final chapter!  
> sorry for the long wait, yall I know it's been forever. I've been so busy lately but I finally allowed myself to have the time to finish this story for you guys.  
> I can not express enough how much everyone's support has meant to me throughout this whole fic. I mean? you all are WONDERFUL! all the kudos and the comments especially left me smiling like and idiot after each notification. I love to create stories, so it means a lot to see all of you enjoying my writing. I write because it makes me happy, but I post my writing because you all appreciate it! Anyways, Thank you again, I couldn't have finished this journey without all of you :)
> 
> UPDATE ON MY WRITING:
> 
> I will not be posting anymore multichap fics for about two-four months. I will be working on some one shots and starting my new multichap fic in that time frame, but nothing fill be posted for a few months. That being said, I am thinking about starting a patreon for anyone who would want sneak peaks, outlines, and pre releases of my works. Let me know in the comments if anyone would be interested in that! I am trying to save up for new equitment to draw and type on to make fan art and fics come quicker! the money would all go towards that :)  
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/soupofcorpses) and [tumblr](https://soupofcorpses.tumblr.com/) @soupofcorpses for updates, polls on my writing, amd info to become a patreon or ways to support me!

A year later…

The months leading up to the wedding were hectic. Lena wanted to take the family back to Ireland after her and Kara were married. It would be their honeymoon, except they’d bring their kids and have an amazing time all together as a family. But because of the trip, they had to make sure to have a very heavy workload until the day prior to the wedding. They needed to get as much work done as possible in order to allow them to have some time off to enjoy their trip.

They had decided that the wedding would incorporate both human and kryptonian traditions. It was really important to both Kara and Lena that the blonde could have a part of her culture shared with everyone on their wedding day. They were going to have a kryptonian ceremony, in English, have wedding rings designed just how kryptonian wedding bracelets would be, and they both would share their vows with each other and allow their closest family and friends to witness.

Though there was one thing that Kara did not know about. Winn and Lena created a device to try and locate if any of the Jewel of Truth and Honor ended up on earth. It was a huge gem that kryptonians would stand on during the wedding, so Lena knew right away that she wanted to try and locate part of it. The device was able to pick up a small fragment in South America, so they sent Lucy down to retrieve it. Once they had the chunk of it in their possession, Lena and Jess worked to incorporate small cuts of it, that looked just like diamonds, into each of their wedding bands. Granted, it’s not the same as it would have been on krypton, but now Kara will have another piece of her home planet to carry with her as well as share with her soon to be wife.

Thanks to Alex and Sam, the maids of honor, the wedding planning wasn’t at all stressful. The two women helped Kara and Lena so much with all of the details of the wedding in order to ensure that it would be a stress free and beautiful day. They wanted to keep the wedding small, personal. So they invited close friends and family as well as some of their favorite coworkers. This day was going to be about coming together, so they only wanted to share it with the people who truly cared about them.

Ruby and Lilah were going to be the flower girls. Though nobody really thinks Lilah will know what to do with the flower petals. Alex thinks she will stick a handful in her mouth and run up to Eliza instead of following Ruby as an example. But Kara and Lena want to include their daughter in their ceremony. Landon was going to be the ring bearer, he would be dressed in a little tailored tux matching the color scheme of the wedding and would carry the rings tied to a white decorated pillow. Hopefully both of the twins will be able to somewhat complete their roles correctly.

Lena and Kara had spent their first nights sleeping without each other in about a year and a half. Well sleeping would be over selling it. Both of them were so excited to finally get married that they couldn’t sleep, and it didn’t help that they didn’t have the other person there to cuddle up with for the night. They had only agreed to not see each other until the ceremony due to how superstitious kryptonians are when it comes to weddings. Even though this was an earth tradition, Kara still didn’t want any possible bad luck when it comes to their marriage.

Kara went to Sam and Alex’s house to spend the night with Alex and Lilah, while Lena, Sam, Ruby and Landon stayed at the apartment. It was also weird to have the twins separated for the night, but both moms would’ve gone crazy not having each other or one of their kids at least. They were so bonded as a family that one night apart from all of the others was one night too many. So Kara cuddles up with Lilah, Lena cuddles up with Landon and they impatiently waited for the sun to come up so they could get ready to marry the love of their lives.

It seems to take forever for the sun to start to peak our over the horizon. But Kara lays next to her daughter, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the sleeping child’s chest. She softly smiles, reflecting on how far they’ve come, her and Lena, the twins, Alex and Sam, all of them, their family was absolutely perfect to Kara, she wouldn’t ask for it to be any other way. 

It takes about another hour for Lilah to start stirring. Kara waits patiently for her little girl to slowly blink open her eyes and come back into the present. Lilah rubs her eyes sleepily before reaching out for Kara with her signature grabby hands. “Good morning sleepyhead,” Kara whispers lovingly as she pulls Lilah into her hold. She moves over to her diaper bag to get everything she needs to change Lilah. She doesn’t put on the wedding outfit yet, she doesn’t trust that Lilah would keep it clean for half a day. So she settles with some leggings and a t-shirt for the little one, allowing her to be comfortable until the dress had to go on.

Lilah is very quiet when she first wakes up. She just likes to look around at her surroundings with wide eyes while cuddling with her yeyu. She soaks in all the new information she’s receiving from the world around her as she starts to fully wake up. It’s quite overwhelming to hear all the new sounds, smell all the fragrances and be immersed in the brand new daylight. Kara figures that’s why she’s always so cuddly when she wakes up, she just needs the extra comfort to help ease her through her groggy state.

“You wanna go see aunt Alex? I think she’s making pancakes!” Kara asked Lilah excitedly, listening in on her sister making a ruckus in the kitchen.

Lilah perked up instantly and started to squirm in Kara’s arms. “Ancake?” She asked in her precious voice.

The blonde showed her daughter a smile with her scrunchy face. “That’s right! Pancakes!” Kara laughed before grabbing Lilah a glasses and carrying the girl to the kitchen.

Alex had already placed a large stack of pancakes at the kitchen table but was still busy manning the stove since she does have to feed a hungry kryptonian and a half daxamite toddler. “You better eat up because it’s your wedding day!” Alex yelled excitedly as soon as she spotted her sister. She was almost just as excited as Kara about today. She loved Lena and she loved the twins, and now they will legally be a family, all of them will be able to be recognized as a family in the eyes of the public.

Kara’s eyes fill with tears due to having so much pent up excitement for the day. “I can’t believe it’s finally the day I’m marrying the love of my life!” Kara squeaked out, overflowing with absolute joy.

Lilah wiggled in her arms so she was broken out of her small world of excitement in order to put the girl in a high chair. “Mmmm yeyu food!” Lilah yelled while making grabby hands at the pancakes.

A soft laugh escaped Kara before grabbing a pancake and cutting it into small pieces for the little girl. “Here you go munchkin,” she said as she placed some pieces of pancake on the high chairs table. Lilah immediately grabbed a handful of pancake chunks and shoved it into her mouth.

“You are washing her after this if she gets covered in slobber and soggy pancake bits,” Alex laughed out, looking over her shoulder at her nice. “Trouble,” she whispered while shaking her head.

“Hey! She’s a perfect angel!” Kara gasped in mock offense. She knew Alex was just being affectionate in her own way so they shared a small laugh at the moment. 

Alex sassily hummed in response to her sister. She had just finished making the last pancake so she switched off the stove and brought two more plates, stacked high with pancakes, over to the table before taking a seat next to her sister. “Are you nervous?” She asked as she turned to face the blonde.

“No, I know I’m making the right choice. I love her more than anything else in the world,” Kara admits with complete honesty. Lena is her soulmate, the light of her life, the reason she wakes up every morning with a smile on her face. There’s no way she wouldn’t be making the right choice. Alex just smiles at Kara’s response, quietly loving how happy her sister looked.

A few moments pass before Kara’s phone starts to ring. She flips it over to see who was calling and when she sees Lena’s name on her screen, a wide smile forms on her lips before she accepts the call.

“Karaaa, I miss you come home for cuddles,” Lena whines over the phone in a raspy, sleep filled voice.

Kara lets out a small laugh at her fiancée’s antics. “As amazing as that sounds, we have to wait to see each other until the ceremony. Which is less than four hours away.” Kara explains, not wanting to risk the wedding superstitions.

“But I love you,” Lena let out, her voice still quite horse but it was absolutely adorable.

The sweetest smile shows on Kara’s face. “I love you too sleepyhead. The next time we see each other we will be wife and wife,” she mentions, her smile growing larger at the thought of what’s to come.

She hears Lena make a small sound of excitement. “Mm Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Luthor,” she responds, and Kara can hear the smile affecting Lena’s voice, she’s just as happy as Kara is about the wedding. “Are you sure you can’t come home and give me a kiss?” She adds, her pout coming through in her voice.

“As tempting as you sound, it’ll only be a few more hours.” Kara responds carefully, not wanting to actually give into her fiancée’s pleas. 

“A few hours too many! Karaaa,” Lena replies quickly, making it near impossible for Kara to resist.

But Alex grabs the phone before Kara can give in. “Lena! Go get ready so that you will be the most beautiful woman in the ceremony, well tied for most beautiful because come on, I’ll be there.” Kara playfully smacks Alex and Lena can hear the blonde yell out her sister’s name in mock hurt. “Sheesh okay I guess tied with Kara too, since it is her wedding as well.” Alex adds, rolling her eyes at her sibling.

“Wow and I thought you’d say your girlfriend would be the most beautiful,” Lena jokes, earring gasp from Alex in response. “Thank you though Alex. But please give the phone back to Kara I want her to come home,” she explains with a slight whine in her voice. She knows she’s being clingy, but she just wants to savor her wedding day with her soon to be wife.

“Nuh-uh!” Alex yells out before getting up and walking out of the room. She hears Lena huff before she continues talking to her. “Kryptonians are way too superstitious and if you talk to her again, she would probably melt me and then fly to you as fast as she can physically go,” the woman explains, walking to her bedroom to grab her own cell phone.

“Why do you always have to make such valid points,” Lena groans, not liking the fact that she won’t be able to see Kara until the ceremony.

Alex smirks at that, even though Lena can’t see her. “I’m smart like that,” 

“Yeah, sure,” Lena jokes.

“Okay anyways, Eliza is going to stop by and visit us first, make sure Kara has everything ready and is doing okay. Then she’s going to go over there and bring you to the ceremony, okay? She’s probably going to be bawling her eyes out so just, don’t lay anything on too thick in the beginning. I’d like her to be able to survive the wedding.” Alex explains, softly laughing to herself about how sappy her mother is.

Lena joins in with the laughter for a quick moment. “Don’t worry, I’ll save it for the wedding,” she answers without hesitation.

“Good, now go get pampered, sis,” Alex responds as her goodbye.

“Oh my god! Take care of Kara for me!” Lena let’s out before Alex hangs up the call.

Alex laughs at Lena’s panicked goodbye. Of course she’s always worried about Kara’s well being, Lena was so selfless. Alex couldn’t picture a better match for her sister. “Kara! Lena told me that I can punch you if you get too sappy before the wedding!” She yells out jokingly before she gets back in the kitchen.

“No she didn’t! You just want an excuse to pick a fake fight!” Kara laughed out in response, her sister’s antics always made her laugh, she loved it.

“Okay, fine you got me.” She huffed, throwing her arms up in defeat. “But you can’t get sappy when Eliza is here because neither of you will make it to the wedding if the water works start before you step out of this house,” Alex’s eyes narrow while she looks at her sister, she really needs them to make it to the wedding because it’s going to be one of the best days of both Kara and Lena’s lives.

Kara huffs with a slight eye roll. “Don’t rain on my parade Alex! I can be sappy!” 

“Not if you want to be a useless gay puddle on the floor who can’t even get up to go marry the woman you’re helplessly in love with!” She jokes, causing her sister to smile.

“I guess you do make a valid point!” The blonde slightly laughs, knowing her sister is giving her a bit of much needed tough love.

——————————

Meanwhile, Lena was also starting to get ready for her wedding. She had Sam, Ruby and Vasquez there with her and Landon. Eliza was also going to come by to bring her to the wedding, since she would be walking Lena down the aisle.

Lena was currently clad in her pajamas, a grey graphic tee saying “good vibes” across her chest with red pants patterned with white stars. Her hair was pinned up in a very sloppy bun and she had a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she ran into Landon’s room, where her son was currently crying and needing comfort. “Bud ‘ts okah” she tried to coo without spitting out her toothbrush. She picked him up and quickly made it back to her bathroom to finish brushing before she could actually soothe the little one. 

The mother sat on the living room couch and placed Landon on her knees facing her. She started bouncing him as she spoke, “I went to the store to buy some eggs, and on the way home I…” she started to tilt her son upside down now, “dropped the eggs!” She let out with a small giggle as she heard Landon let out a small scream, this one not due to his fit of crying. “What’s wrong baby?” She asked him once she pulled him back up, not knowing why he started crying while he was playing with Vasquez. 

He quickly slammed his hands over his ears before whining, “‘oud” 

His ears were bothering him, she hadn’t needed to use the ear plugs recently so it was a surprise they were bothering him. But instead of over thinking it, she brought him into the bathroom to get the ear plugs and carefully tucked them in his ears. “How’s that bud? How about we play some music so you can’t hear the things outside?” She asked him, crouching down on the tile floor and looking at him with the most gentle smile on her face. 

Landon nodded excitedly. Music was his favorite, a steady and predictable type of noise that helped drown out everything his superhearing typically would pick up. Not to mention, music meant a dance party!

“Sam! It’s music time! That means Landon’s favorite band, paramore. Right bud?” She ended up asking her son, she knows she’s right, but Landon’s reaction is always so sweet.

“Pair more! Pair more!” He squealed, wiggling around in Lena’s hold, causing his mother to laugh.

“You got it!” Sam yelled back from her spot in the living room. She was near the speaker so she turned it on and connected her phone. By this time everyone who was close with the twins had paramore songs on their phones because that music never failed to help Landon calm down from meltdowns.

But when Sam turned on a song, Lena quickly put Landon down before she grabbed her friend’s phone to change the song. “There’s a specific song I should play right now.” She mentions to Sam, who’s looking at her with her eyebrows furrowed. Lena presses play on _Still into You_ and immediately begins singing it from the top of her lungs as she dances through the apartment and back into her bedroom with Sam to get herself ready for the ceremony while Ruby and Vasquez kept Landon company. 

“You’re going to get kicked out of the apartment if you keep screaming the lyrics!” Sam laughed at her friend, who seemed so happy and carefree in this moment.

Instead of responding, Lena looks at her friend dead in the eye and screams out the next lyric, “And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever!” With as much true emotion that she could.

Sam just rolled her eyes and laughed once more. “Let's get you ready now, hmm?” She asks with a warm smile. Lena looks up and nods with the most wild smile spread across her cheeks.

It took about two hours for them to finish Lena’s hair and makeup. Sam and Vasquez took turns in order to let each other’s hands rest for a little while. But the outcome was absolutely astonishing. Lena was always beautiful, but wow was she the definition of beauty in this moment. She had her hair done in an updo with a few curls hanging down to frame her face. Eliza would add a veil once she arrives. Her lips were painted with a mat rose colored lipstick and her eyeshadow made her eyelids glisten a dark gold. The fake lashes and mascara she was wearing, coupled with her winged eyeliner really made her eyes stand out, the pale green with hints of aqua really showed. 

“Lena you look so pretty!” Ruby gasped when she walked into the bedroom to see how far along they were in the process. 

The brunette reached out to hug the girl in response. “Thank you honey, your mom did most of it, she’s got some talent!” She responded in a light and airy voice, it was clear how happy she was.

“Yeah but I did start out with an already perfect canvas so really it was all you,” Sam quipped back with a smirk on her face. 

There was no hope in Lena actually forming a coherent response to that. So she let her cheeks flush with pink while a smile started to form on her lips. 

Luckily she was saved by Landon, who came tumbling in to see why everyone was so happy. He looked at his mother and shrieked before running up to her with his arms held out. Once Lena picked him up, he placed his chubby hand on his mom’s chest and whispered, “Mommy, p’incess” 

That was a tearjerker for sure. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked up go forbid them from ruining her makeup. Lena let out a water laugh, “thank you buddy! I love you sooooo much!” 

Landon started to squirm in her arms to try and place a slobbery kiss on his mom's cheek. “Wuv you!” He yelled with a giggle.

“Oof!” Lena let out when her sons slobbery mouth made contact with her cheek. “Sam I think I’ll need a touch up,” she laughed, knowing how proud her son is of himself, even though he did just cover her in spit.

Eliza ended up letting herself in while Sam was finishing up the makeup touch up. She came bearing the items Lena needed for the wedding superstitions. 

Everything was neatly tucked into gift bags. Lena took the biggest one first and gently pulled the tissue paper out to reveal a wedding veil. “Something borrowed?” Lena asked, already showing tear filled eyes.

“Yes, it was mine, from when I married jeremiah” Eliza confirmed, tearing up a bit as well.

A small blush and a shy smile formed on Lena’s face. “Could you?” She asked while she gestured to her head.

Eliza nodded and took the veil from Lena before carefully tucking it onto her head and arranging it to fall perfectly over the woman’s face.

“What about Kara’s ‘something borrowed’?” Lena whispered, unsure of what her soon to be wife would have gotten if she got the veil.

“The earrings I got married in. She’s always loved them,” Eliza responds with a loving smile upon her features.

Lena nods and blinks her eyes quickly to try and keep her tears from falling. Once she’s sure she’s safe, she opens the next gift. This one happens to be a small jewelry case. It contains a small necklace with a blue sphere at the end. It looks almost exactly like Kara’s. “I can’t tell if this is something blue or something new,” she states as she admires the piece of jewelry.

“Kara and I figured we could combine the two, she spent weeks trying to find the right stone to use in order to make a necklace as similar as possible to the one her mother gave her on krypton. Of course she couldn’t get the exact same materials, but now you two can always have a piece of Kara’s home planet with you.” Eliza explained with a fondness that Lena always loves to hear. This gift was something Kara put so much time and effort into, it was wonderful.

“Wow I- Eliza I don’t know how I got so lucky to end up here today, marrying the best woman in the world,” she replies, still admiring her necklace.

Eliza simply smiles and has Lena turn around so she can put the necklace on her. “I’m sure Kara feels the exact same way about you.” She whispers as the clasp closes on the necklace to secure it.

\------------------------

Lena and Kara stand, hand in hand facing each other while trying not to succumb to their overwhelming need to cry. J’onn stands centered behind them, ready to begin the ceremony.

“We stand here on this beautiful day to witness the bonding of two souls in this ceremony. Lena, Kara you may exchange your vows.”

Kara squeezes the brunettes hand before showing a soft smile. “I didn’t know how it’s possible, but with every second that passes, I love you even more. You have always been there for me, so I will always be there for you. You’ve given me even more of a beautiful family and I can’t wait for what the future entails for us. I will continue to believe in you without any doubts. Because I know you Lena, you are the most wonderful woman in the world and anybody who takes one second to get to know you is incredibly lucky. So what does that make me? I mean I must be the luckiest woman alive if I have the privilege to love you, to grow with you, to make you smile, to nurse you back to health when you get sick, to care for you, to be your shoulder to cry on, and to marry you. I honestly can’t believe it still, it almost feels like I’m going to wake up from the best dream I’ve ever had any minute now. But fortunately for me, this is my reality. I’m marrying my best friend, my yellow sun, the person who makes me want to wake up every morning. I love you Lena, I always will.” By now, Kara is wiping the tears from her eyes and Lena is looking up to prevent her own tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“Hold I’m sorry!” Lena let’s out as she pulls a Kleenex from her bra to wipe her tears away with. Luckily everyone lets out a laugh at her actions, allowing both her and Kara to stop crying, at least for that moment.

After another deep breath, Lena’s and Kara’s hands reconnect. “There are many things that my adoptive mother ingrained into my brain, the biggest being that a Luthor does not love. In her case, as well as my ancestors, maybe that is true. But I am the exception. Kara, you taught me to love with every fiber of my being, you taught me to love people, food, sunsets and sunrises, the way it smells right after it rains, you taught me to love life and happiness. Not only did I fall in love with you and our children, you showed me how to love myself. Not a day has gone by since I met you that I haven’t looked forward to seeing you again. Every second we are apart I spend missing you. I promise that I will always be there for you, if move mountains just to make you happy. Your happiness is my happiness and I wouldn’t want to change that for anything. I can’t wait to wake up tomorrow as your wife, and I can’t wait to see what’s in store for our family as time goes on.”

There’s a few ‘awes’ in the crowd while J’onn smiles and waits to make sure the women are finished with their words of love.

“In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space,even unto eternity…” he reads from the script Kara had given him. 

Landon started to wobble over to them, holding a pillow with the rings upon it. He happily shoved the pillow up towards Kara while squealing “Here Yeyu!” 

Kara and Lena both laugh as the blonde accepts the rings from their son. The minute she sets her eyes on them, she covers her mouth with one of her hands. “Is this?”

“The Jewel of Truth and Honor? Yeah,” Lena answers as they slip rings onto each other’s fingers.

“How did you find part of it?” Kara asks in awe, she didn’t think any of it would have been on earth, that it had been destroyed on krypton.

“We made a scanner to search for it. Lucy went to get the small price from Brazil.” Lena explains in a whisper.

Their moment is over all too soon when J’onn decides to keep the ceremony moving. “Made wife and wife this day--and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you. You may kiss your bride,” 

Their kiss was magical, filled with love, their hopes for a good future, and promises to always be there for one another. They both knew that everything they went through before this moment was worth it. After all they did end up here, kissing each other on their wedding day to seal their promises of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all!!!!


End file.
